Shugo Fairy Doki Doki
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: Lucy was angry that she always have to be protected by her friends when they're on a mission. When she came home from a mission, she wished on a star and ended up in a different world as a kid! She noticed that her keys were missing but that was until she noticed that she has 13 eggs around her! Full summary will be inside story.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! I hope you enjoy this story since it's my first time doing this! I'm still kinda new on crossover but I do hope you guys enjoy reading this since this idea just came into my head somehow.**

**Summary : Lucy was angry that she always have to be protected by her friends when they're on a mission. When she came home from a mission, she wished on a star and ended up in a different world as a kid! She noticed that her keys were missing but that was until she noticed that she has 13 eggs around her! She was taken in by a family and one of her egg hatched. Turns out the one that hatched was Leo the Lion! As Lucy tries to figure out what's going on, they in for romance as she enters the school. But there's also trouble as she learns about this new world.**

**Warnings: Some characters may be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lucy sigh in frustration. She just came back from a mission with Team Natsu. Their mission was to kill a beast that was attacking a village and during that time she was being protected by her friends! She understand for their concern but it made her feel so weak for not doing anything!

"_Ugh! It's so frustrating! Why can't they trust me on protecting myself? I have my spirits with me anyways!" _Lucy thought angrily as she stared out her window looking at the full moon while leaning on the window frame.

"_Geez…Why can't my teammates trust me to be on my own…? I wish I could be somewhere else where someone can count on me at least…Even my spirits count on me and they're fine with me to fight along with them unlike __**them**__…" _Lucy thought bitterly as she stare at a shooting star. She sigh again and went to bed. She slowly closed her eyes letting the darkness take over. If she stayed up any longer, her body was starting to shine brightly. Then suddenly, she disappeared.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_Mm…What's going on…? What's with all those noises…?" _Lucy thought hearing tiny noises. She opened her eyes slowly and saw 4 blurry figures. As her vision became clearer, there stood 4 people staring at her.

"Oh! I'm glad you're awake! We found you outside of her house and you were just lying there. There was a basket next to you so we gently put them next to you until you wake up." The lady smiled sweetly at Lucy. Lucy widened her eyes and looked at herself.

"_What the?! Why am I a kid? Who are these people? Where am I? Where are my keys?!" _Lucy thought panicky as she looked at herself. She calmed down first remembering that there's people in front of them.

"U-Um…Arigatou…for taking care of me…" Lucy said quietly. Even her voice sound like a child! She was guessing that she was about 13-year-old.

"It's no problem! Do you know how you got here though? Where's your parents?" The lady asked politely.

"_I can't tell them I'm from a different world…I can answer the second question but…Wait…Oh! I got it!" _Lucy thought.

"U-Um…I'm not sure…I don't remember anything except my name and age…" Lucy replied with a sad face. The girl with pink hair widened her eyes.

"That means…You must have amnesia then…Oh! What's your name? I'm Midori Hinamori. This is my husband, Tsumugu Hinamori. These are my two daughters. The oldest is Amu Hinamori and the youngest is Ami Hinamori." Midori said with a smile as she gesture to her family.

"I'm Lucy and I'm 13 years old! Nice to meet you!" Lucy said cheerfully as she smiled cutely. Lucy glance at Amu and noticed 3 things floating next to her. They noticed her and stared back. Lucy took away her gaze and looked back at Midori.

"Well then. Why don't you stay with us? You can become part of our family." Midori said happily. Lucy widened her eyes and smiled back brightly.

"A-Arigatou!" Lucy said happily as tears of joy came down her cheeks. Everybody smiled and laugh together.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Later that night…

"_Oh! I forgot about the basket! What's inside it anyways." _Lucy remembered and took the basket gently. She took off the blanket and widened her eyes. In the basket has 13 egg total! Each egg has different colors and patterns. The first egg was light orange with a white zigzag stripe across the center of the egg. In the stripe are dark orange cat's paw imprints. The second egg was light pink with a magenta, cloud-like stripe going across the center of the egg. In the stripe are cream lamb head imprints. The third egg was light red with an orange crab in the center. The fourth egg was dark blue with a goat shaped imprint in the center. The fifth egg was brown with a bag of arrows in the center. The sixth egg was dark blue with a black stripe going across the center of the egg. In the stripe are light blue rain drop imprints. The seventh egg is orange on the top half of the egg, black on the bottom half. A white stripe goes across the egg, and there is a light orange angel wings and gray devil wings in the stripe. The eighth egg was dark red with an scorpion imprint in the center. The ninth egg was light pink with a yellow crown and two swervy, yellow lines going across from the crown. The tenth egg was a cow pattern with a gray cow head imprint. The eleventh egg was gray with a white eel facing the right and a black eel facing the left. The twelfth egg was light orange with a balance scale in the center. The last egg was white with a black snake imprint in the center.

"_What the…? What's with these eggs…?" _Lucy thought as she stared at the eggs. She picked up the first egg gently. She widened her eyes.

"It's warm…But I wonder what's in them…? Although…I wish Loke is here…I'm sure he'll help me get used to this world…The eggs look like Loke too…" Lucy said sadly as she held the first egg. Then the egg started to wiggle and is starting to hatch. Then a tiny chibi came out. The chibi widened its eyes along with Lucy.

"L-Loke!" Lucy said in surprise. He was wearing an elegant dark suit, with a jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them had an "X" shape, the other was plain and both had edges in relief. Although he's much cuter since he's really small now.

"Lucy! What's going on? I only remember being in an egg and I can't get out of there until now…" Loke said slightly panicky. Lucy explained everything to Loke on what she remembered. Loke calmed down and nods as Lucy explained.

"I see…We're probably in this world since you wished on the shooting star…I guess we have to wait for the other eggs to hatch…I'm getting a feeling that these other eggs are the golden keys…" Loke explained calmly. Lucy nods.

"Hm…I could ask Amu-chan tomorrow since she had 3 of them floating next to her. We can figure things out more later. For now I have to go to bed since I have to go to school tomorrow with Amu-chan." Lucy explained.

"Alright. Considering that I hatched from an egg, I guess that's where I'm sleeping…Or I could sleep with y-" Loke smirked giving a wink but Lucy interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it Loke. You may be smaller but you're still the same. You better not sleep next to me tonight or I'll tape you inside your egg." Lucy said getting under the covers. Loke pouted but went inside his egg.

"_School…I wonder what's it's like…I never went to school before either…I hope I can make lots of friends though…I hope this life is better than my old life though…" _Lucy sigh and closed her eyes. All she could hope for is a better life.

* * *

**Alright! It's shorter than my other chapters since I'm still new on crossovers…Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading the beginning although I'm not sure if it's good yet…I hope you enjoy this story since I just thought of it and I hope you continue to read~ Ja ne!**


	2. MTG, FCT and Aries

**Hello people! Here is the official chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing/typing for you! Enjoy reading this everybody!**

**Warnings: Some characters may be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Meeting the Guardians, First Character Transformation, and Aries**

"Lucy…? Lucy…! Wake up! It's time to get up for school!" Loke softly shouted as he float next to Lucy and gently shook her. Lucy groaned as she got off her bed. Lucy stretched her arms and gave a big yawn. She went to the bathroom and changed into her uniform. Although it's different from the regular uniform since she changed it. Her uniform is exactly like Amu's but without the red cloth pinned on her left arm though and some of her hair was tied up on the right side of her head with a pink silky ribbon. She was also wearing a Black Lace Choker Red Ribbon with a Cherry Blossom Flower in the middle. Although it was different since it was colorful instead of pink. She found the choker in her basket so she decided to wear it.

"Oh…You should hide in my hair till I ask Amu-chan at school. I don't want people finding out about you yet. I also need to put the other eggs in my bag to keep them warm…I hope it all fit in my bag though…" Lucy said as she put the eggs in her bag gently. Loke nods and flew in Lucy's hair. Lucy dashed downstairs where everybody was sitting down eating. Midori smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Lucy." Midori said cheerfully as she placed a plate with food on the table.

"Good morning!" Lucy said cheerfully with a sweet smile. She sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Lucy noticed the 3 things floating next to Amu but she didn't say anything. She really want to say something to her but she really couldn't until they're at school. She finished her breakfast quite fast and put her plate in the sink.

"Come on. It's time for school." Amu said coolly as she slung her bag over her right shoulder. Lucy nods and trailed after her. They both left the house and walked to school. Lucy really want to ask Amu what the things are but she couldn't give up her secret just yet.

"Do you know what class you have…?" Amu asked trailing off at the end. Lucy nod calmly. They sent her, her schedule this morning.

"Yeah. I have the same class as you. I just have to follow you and wait for the teacher to introduce me." Lucy replied coolly. Amu and Lucy giggled when Lucy pretend to act cool like Amu.

"Oh. By the way, I need you to come with me after school to the Royal Garden. We have a meeting today." Amu said. Lucy tilt her head in confusion.

"Don't worry. They'll explain once we get there okay?" Amu smiled reassuring Lucy. Lucy smiled back and nods. Amu went inside the classroom and Lucy waited for the teacher. Although she was really nervous that she'll mess up.

"Minna-san! We're having a new student today! You can come in now!" The teacher said loudly. Lucy gulped and slowly reached for the door.

"You can do it Lucy…" Loke said quietly. Lucy nods and entered the room. Everybody was staring at her as she walked to the front.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher smiled and Lucy nods. Lucy took a chalk and wrote her name on the board in Japanese. When she was done writing, she turned to the front of the class.

"_How should I act…? Amu's already cool but…Oh! I know!" _Lucy thought. Loke was getting a feeling that she's going to act differently at school since her school uniform is different.

"Lucy Hinamori." Lucy gave a curt nod with a stern face. Loke laugh but he put his hands over his mouth. Looks like Lucy's going to be the mysteries type. Lucy looked at the teacher and he sweat-drop.

"U-Um…I'm Nikaidou and I'm going to be your sensei…Um…You're seat is behind Himamori-san." Nikaidou said. Amu had a tick on her forehead.

"My name is _Hinamori _Nikaidou-sensei." Amu said coolly. Most of the class started to squeal at her coolness. Lucy calmly walked towards her desk and sat on her desk. She slightly lean back on her chair with a stern face.

"Wah…She's so mysteries…Not to mention she's sisters with Hinamori-san!"

"She's so mysteries though!"

"Even though she's mysteries, she's so cool and pretty!"

Lucy smirked in her mind when she heard people whisper. Amu roll her eyes but you could see a small smile on her lips. Time pasted really quickly and school was already over. Amu took Lucy to the Royal Garden although Lucy was getting nervous again.

"A-Ano…A-Amu-chan…I have something to ask you when we get there…" Lucy said shyly. Amu blinked and nod slowly. When they were there, there was people sitting down.

"Ah! Amu-chi! You're here!" A girl said cheerfully. Her hair was in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eyes are brown and her hair is orange/brown. She was also wearing a red cape and there was a tiny person floating next to her.

"Hey Yaya. Everybody, meet my new older sister, Lucy. Lucy, Yaya is the one with pigtails, Nagihiko is the one with long purple hair, Rima is the one with long wavy dark blond hair, and Tadase-kun is the one with short blond hair." Amu gesture Lucy to the Guardians. Lucy noticed that the Guardians also have tiny people floating next to them. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. It was killing her for not knowing what they are.

"I can't hold it anymore…! What are those tiny people floating next to you guys anyways?" Lucy groan and pointed at the tiny people floating next to the Guardians. The Guardians looked shocked.

"W-Wait! You could see them?" Amu asked shocked. Lucy pouts.

"Of course! I saw yours yesterday and I've been wondering what are they! I need help to take care of mine too!" Lucy crossed her arms still pouting. Loke chuckled as he noticed her acting skills. He was impressed since she improved more than before. Although he's slightly worried if she could keep the other eggs a secret and where she's actually from.

"EH?! You have eggs too?" The Guardians asked in shocked."Yeah…When I first arrived, I noticed 3 tiny people floating next the Amu-chan when I woke up…" Lucy slightly pouts. Loke chuckled in her hair. Lucy smiled in her head when she heard Loke chuckled.

"…We'll explain everything…" Amu sigh. The Guardians started to explain everything to Lucy about Shugo Chara and other things too. As they explained, Lucy nods.

"So…Basically they're Shugo Charas, and they're our would-be-selves. They're also our Guardian Characters too… We could also Character Change and Character Transform if we want to right…?" Lucy said briefly. Amu gave a curt nod.

"Yeah…Where's your Shugo Chara?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow. Lucy blinked and perked up.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! You can come out now!" Lucy smiled. Loke figured that it was a signal to come out. Loke flew out of her hair and all the female shugo charas blushed when they noticed Loke.

"Everybody, this is Loke. You already know them since you heard them. Why don't you say hi Loke?" Lucy said looking at Loke. Loke nods playing along in Lucy's act.

"Hello. My name is Loke. I'm Lucy's Guardian Character. It's nice to meet you lovely people." Loke gave a charming smile and winked at the girls. The female charas felt like they were going to faint when they saw his charming smile. Lucy sweat-drop noticing Loke flirting with the charas.

"And of course I'm Amu's new older step-sister. Nice to meet you." Lucy gave a smile to the Guardian. The Guardians introduced their charas to Lucy.

"You're just like Amu…You're not being honest with yourself…" Rima said quietly. Lucy tilt her head cutely.

"Oh! You're talking about my introduction! I actually did that on purpose since I wanted to act like Amu-chan sorta." Lucy said smiling. The Guardians sweat-drop at her comment. The charas started to perk up along with Loke.

"Amu-chan! I can sense an Batsu Tamago!" Ran shouted quickly floating next to Amu. The Guardians started to follow the charas. Lucy looked at Loke and they both nod as they started to follow them. They all end up in the soccer field. The X-Egg was attacking the field. The Guardians nod at each other and they all got enveloped in a bright pink light. Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The lock on her chest shines with pink light. Tadase wears an all white suit similar to a French King with ribbons and frills. He also gains a noble crown and a golden staff. Rima wears an outfit similar to that of a rodeo clown's. Her ribbon becomes a large red bow. Yaya's outfit becomes almost identical to Pepe's, including the bunny hat. She also wears slippers. Nagihiko wears a blue vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On his head is a beanie with two small, blue wings, blue fingerless gloves are on his hands and around his neck are black headphones. He wears blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high converse with blue wings on them. Lucy stare at them in awe when they transformed.

"_**Muri…Muri…Muri…!"**_

The Guardians started to attack the X-Egg. Lucy was staring in awe but something in her heart makes her feel useless. Loke felt something in his body and stare at Lucy worried. Lucy started to stare at the ground remembering about her old friends.

"Kya!" Amu shouted and Lucy looked up quickly. She widened her eyes when she noticed that the X-Egg captured Amu and squeezed her harder and harder. Lucy clenched her fist and grit her teeth.

"No…No…I don't want her to disappear…I don't want to be a burden to anybody anymore…I want to help…I want to help her!" Lucy shouted. Then she got enveloped in a bright pink light. When the light show ended, Lucy was wearing an orange vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one orange and long sleeved. She was wearing orange jean shorts that's around her thighs. She has orange fingerless gloves are on her hands and around her neck is a Black Lace Choker Red Ribbon with a Rainbow Cherry Blossom Flower in the middle. Lucy was wearing an Orange Urban City Fold Down Faux-Fur Snow Boots. She also grows a dark orange cat ears and a dark orange cat tail.

"Chara Nari: Sphene Lion!" Lucy shouted. She did a flip in the air, and twirl around once with a wink when she faced the front. The Guardians widened their eyes while Lucy gasped, staring at her clothes.

"W-What happened…? Why am I wearing this?" Lucy asked in shocked. Then she remembered about Amu. Her eyes flared in anger when she looked at the X-egg.

"Let go of her!" Lucy shouted in anger. The X-Egg floated higher up and shot more energy out.

"Regulus Blast!" Lucy moved her arms in a circular motion, and a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the X-Egg. The X-Egg flew back getting hit by the attack releasing Amu.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu shouted, thrusting her hands out. "Open Heart!" She shouted, pink hearts flying towards the egg.

"Purify Light!" Lucy shouted. She thrust her hands out, and a ray of light was shot towards the egg. It combined with Amu's attack. The egg turned white, purifying. It started to float back to its owner. The Guardians and Lucy un did the transformation.

"What was that…? But it was really cool!" Lucy smiled, looking at her hands. Loke floated next to her with a chuckled. Amu and the others ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy! How did you do that?" Amu asked shocked. Lucy blinked and tilt her head.

"I'm not sure…I really wanted to save you when you got captured and then I got wrapped into this bright light. What was that anyways?" Lucy asked with a slight frown. Amu smiled and giggled.

"That was a Character Transformation. Although I'm surprised you transform so quickly…But I'm guessing you're able to transform cause of your choker." Nagihiko said calmly. Lucy blinked and touched her choker.

"_I was able to transform cause of this choker…? Hm…? This flower looks really familiar though…Where have I seen it before?" _Lucy thought with a frown. She remembered that she seen it before but she couldn't remember when.

"You're so cool though! You transformed the first time so easily and you got used to it already! You're so great Lucy-chi!" Yaya said excitedly as her eyes sparkled. Lucy sweat-drop and laugh nervously.

"Haha…Thanks Yaya-chan…" Lucy said smiling. Loke chuckled. Then suddenly he was surrounded by female charas.

"You were really cool Loke!" Miki stare at him in awe and blushed.

"Thank you Miki-chan for that comment." Loke kissed Miki's hand and gave her a wink. Miki blushed madly and squeal along with the other girls. Lucy sweat-drop.

"_For some reason I really don't want to know what's my character change with him…I wonder what's the next egg going to be…?" _Lucy thought staring at Loke. Then she remembered about her bag with the eggs.

"Ah! I forgot my bag in the garden! I'll be right back! Come on Loke! We got to get my bag!" Lucy shouted as she dashed towards the garden. Loke gave a final wink to the girls and flew after her. The female charas sigh in happiness as they noticed his wink. The Guardians and boy charas sweat-drop. Lucy arrived in the garden just a few minutes. She opened her bag and sigh in relief seeing them all there. She picked up her second egg and held it gently.

"I wonder who's in here…? Although I hope you can hatch now though…I need someone to help me stop Loke's flirting a little…" Lucy said quietly to herself. Then her egg started to wiggle and hatched. Lucy and Loke widened their eyes.

"Aries!" Lucy gasped in surprise. She still have her pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Her clothes is based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy. She have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance.

"L-Lucy! A-Ano…Where am I?" Aries asked widening her eyes. Lucy snapped out of her reaction and explained everything to Aries. Aires nods shyly.

"Oh…So how long do we have to stay here…?" Aries asked shyly. Loke flew next to her.

"We're not sure how long. But for now we have to act like Lucy's Guardian Characters. We can't tell them till they're ready to trust us completely. There's also…and there's…That's all you need to know." Loke explained to Aries.

"Sumimasen…!I-I'll do my best…!" Aries bowed to her waist. Lucy and Loke sweat-drop.

"Haha…Don't worry about it Aries. We better get back though. I'm sure they'll be worried if they noticed how long I took." Lucy said smiling as she dashed back to the gang. Loke and Aries nods and flew after Lucy following her.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

With the Guardians…

"Don't you find Lucy-san a bit weird? It feels like she's hiding something from us…" Nagihiko frown slightly. The Guardians nods except Amu. She narrow her eyes.

"So what? If she doesn't feel like talking about it then she doesn't. She could tell us when she's ready." Amu said as her eyes flared in anger. The Guardians looked at her in shock. It was rare for Amu to get so angry before.

"Minna-san! Gomen! I got my bag and one of my egg hatched!" Lucy panted as she stopped in front of them.

"Eh?! You're egg hatched?" Amu asked in surprised. Lucy nods.

"Come on and meet everybody…Don't worry…They're not mean…" Lucy smiled and Aries came out of Lucy's hair. She started to fidget with her dress.

"A-Ano…I'm Aries…S-Sumimasen! I'm not very good at this!" Aries said shyly and bowed to her waist. Lucy laugh nervously.

"This is Aries. She's a very shy chara. She usually apologize for lots of things." Lucy said smiling while slightly twitching.

"N-Nice to meet everybody!" Aries smiled cutely at the Guardians and charas. All the boy charas blushed at Aries cuteness. Lucy sweat-drop again.

"_I can understand Loke but Aries…? Geez…Sometimes I wonder if something wrong with their charas." _Lucy thought as she shrugged and shook her head. But she end up laughing along with the Guardians when Rhythm started flirt with Aires and Loke glaring at him.

"_Hm…I guess this place is actually fun! As long as I have my keys then I don't have to worry about __**them**_ _anymore." _Lucy thought as she smiled softly while staring at the Guardians and charas.

* * *

**Phew! Chapter one is complete! To me I do think I'm rushing the egg hatching but I mean, there's like 13 eggs and why would I do 13 chapters about it hatching? So, I thought I should do 2 egg hatching each chapter and the last egg will have it's own chapter. But I'm going to add a chapter in between chapters of eggs hatching so I could try to slow things down unlike my other stories. Oh. If you noticed, I didn't really add the other people from Fairy Tail in the stories but Lucy will mention them later in the chapters. Also, can you guys where the rainbow cherry blossom flower is from? It's in one of the episode in Fairy Tail. I just remembered it from an anime and I thought it would be cool to add so here it is. I won't tell you but you can find out yourself~ Oh! I'm also adding two new things which is, I'm going to ignore flames from anybody cause they're just rude and I'm going to have a translation from Japanese to English either at the beginning or the end (Although it's mostly going to be at the end). Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this chapter and hope to see you in the next chapter. Ja ne minna-san!**


	3. OCC, Ikuto, Kukai and CT

**Hey people~ Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it along with the prologue and the first chapter! At first I didn't wanted a prologue but I thought I need to add something to it so there it is. Like my previous chapters in my other story, at the beginning I will add some parts from the first chapter so it could help me remember. Anyways, I'm talking too much so I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Some characters may be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them. This takes place in Shugo Chara! Doki Episode 6. These chapters will be **_**very**_** similar to the anime however, a bit different since there's Lucy now. There will be some chapters that doesn't really involve the episodes and are just my original idea.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_[Flashback]_

"_A-Ano…I'm Aries…S-Sumimasen! I'm not very good at this!" Aries said shyly and bowed to her waist. Lucy laugh nervously._

"_This is Aries. She's a very shy chara. She usually apologize for lots of things." Lucy said smiling while slightly twitching._

"_N-Nice to meet everybody!" Aries smiled cutely at the Guardians and charas. All the boy charas blushed at Aries cuteness. Lucy sweat-drop again._

"_I can understand Loke but Aries…? Geez…Sometimes I wonder if something wrong with their charas." Lucy thought as she shrugged and shook her head. But she end up laughing along with the Guardians when Rhythm started flirt with Aires and Loke glaring at him._

"_Hm…I guess this place is actually fun! As long as I have my keys then I don't have to worry about them anymore." Lucy thought as she smiled softly while staring at the Guardians and charas._

* * *

**Chapter Two - One Cute Crisis, Ikuto, Kukai and Character Transformation!**

_Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ Nya~_

"Okay…" A small chibi sigh as his ears went down. He has blue cat ears, a blue tail and paws. He also has golden eyes and dark blue hair. He wears a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace with black shorts and a silver chain.

"Ikuto…! They says they don't know anything-nya…" The chibi neko said sadly.

"I see…" The boy said. He has blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a choker with a silver cross and wore a black school uniform.

"Ikuto! But I'll keep trying! I'll definitely find your precious violin!" The chibi neko said with determine in his eyes.

"It's not particularly precious anyways…" Ikuto said with his hands in his pockets.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Ta-da!" A girl smiled as she held out a cute small cat-like toy.

"Look! Look! I won a Punyrin!" The girl said excitedly. She has dark blue hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, nice!" A girl said smiling. She has brown hair that are merged into a pair of ondangos, but small stems are poking and brown eyes.

"Punyrin?" Lucy tilted her head curiously. Amu raised an eyebrow wondering the same thing.

"Watch." The girl squished the pink small cat-like toy and it made a cute small cat noise.

"It's too cute!" The two girls squeal happily. Lucy and Amu slightly jumped with a sweat-drop. Lucy just happen to meet Amu's friends and they all got along well. Although she had to try really hard not to show her real self. The girl with brown hair was Manami and the dark blue hair girl was Wakana.

"But I guess Amu-chan and Lucy-chan wouldn't be interested in this stuff though." Manami said with a small smile.

"It wouldn't suit your 'cool and spicy' style and 'nice and mysterious' style." Wakana said with a small smile. Amu and Lucy blinked before staring at each other.

"I-I guess…" Amu slightly blushed and looked away. Lucy tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"_I'm interested! I love it! It's adorable!" _Amu said with hearts around her in her head. Amu's three charas sigh and shrugged. Loke and Aries gave a chuckle/giggle. Lucy just gave a small soft smile.

"Hey, look at that."

"Isn't that bad?"

"Ah." The group of girls turned around and sweat-drop as the people starts to whisper to each other.

"Ne Amu-chan…Are you suddenly getting a weird vibe?" Lucy asked quietly slightly frowning. Amu gave a small nod.

"Ah! We're not allowed to have cute things today!" Manami widened her eyes and remembered something.

"Ah. I think I heard that…" Amu and Lucy realized what happened yesterday.

_[Flashback]_

"_Iwagaki-sempai from the Karate Club will be practicing tomorrow. He absolutely loathes anything cute, so please keep such things hidden." A boy in a karate uniform said through the microphone._

"_What?!" The people shouted in shock. Then there was an uproar in the gym._

"_Do you guys have a death wish?!" The boy shouted._

_[End of Flashback]_

"That seems a bit much." Amu gave an uncertain smile. Lucy gave a small nod.

"Amu-chan is right though. That was a bit too much in my opinion." Lucy agreed.

"Oh!" The girls turned around and noticed the karate team lined up. Lucy tilted her head curiously. She never seen this type of things before since she's not from there.

"W-What's happening?" Amu asked staring at them slightly shocked. Then a boy took a step out revealing himself.

"Thank you very much!" The boys shouted.

"Sure." The boy said with his eyes closed. Lucy sweat-drop.

"He sorta reminds me of Amu-chan…" Lucy whispered to Loke and Aries. They both stared at him and nod.

"Yeah…It's like her except the opposite gender." Loke nod in agreement. Aries gave a small smile and nod also.

"Could that guy be…" Wakana said trailing off.

"Iwagaki-sempai?" The boy has black hair and hazel brown eyes. He opened his eyes and widened his eyes with his face looking like an angry face. The four girls looked slightly shocked when they noticed him staring at the cute cat toy.

"W-What the hell is _that?_" Iwagaki slightly growled. Although Lucy slightly narrow her eyes. She noticed his cheeks were slightly pink.

"_Something's not right…Something must be going on and I'm going to solve this. I better tell Amu-chan later though." _Lucy thought as she observed Iwagaki.

"We told you not to bring that stuff!" One of the boy shouted.

"Hide it! Hide it!" Another boy shouted.

"Do you want to die?" A boy shouted.

Lucy and Amu glanced at each other before glaring at Iwagaki. The thing they both have in common is protecting their precious friends or family.

"What's your problem?!" Amu shouted angrily at him.

"You don't make any sense!" Lucy growled clutching her school bag. Iwagaki looked shocked as his face went back to normal.

"This is bad…" People whispered around.

"_What should I do? I'm gonna get killed!" _Amu thought as she sweat-drop. Lucy took a step closer to Amu and stood next to her protectively. Amu looked slightly shocked but let out a very small soft smile. She totally forgot Lucy was there for her. She was happy though. She relaxed knowing Lucy will be there to protect her. Lucy on the other hand, was glaring at him murderously. Even though they're different, she refuses to lose Amu since she never have a brother or sister before. She was weak to protect her friends and was always protected but this time it will be different. _She'll _be the one to protect those who are important to her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

"Really, Amu-chi, Lu-chi, you guys are so brave! You stood up to Iwagaki-sempai!" Yaya said smiling as she walked along with Amu, Rima and Lucy.

"I-I didn't really mean to though…Just an instinct thing…" Amu sigh and Lucy smiles. She pat her head in comfort and Amu relaxed at her touch. Lucy have a huge habit on ruffling or patting her hair along with the others since it showing her affection to everyone. Although she does it the most on her since she was her older sister and she wants to show her that she'll always be there for her.

"Is he really that terrifying?" Rima asked glancing at Lucy. Lucy gave a smile and Rima looked around with a slight blush. Rima and Yaya got along with Lucy well since she seems more wise than the rest of them and she's like a big sister to look up to.

"Allow me to explain. Iwagaki-sempai's family has run a karate dojo for generations. Even as a child, he had the strength to take a bear down with a single strike." Yaya explained with a background. Lucy sweat-drop along with Loke and Aries. Loke and Aries usually hide in Lucy's hair or sit on her shoulders or on her head but sometimes they would float next to her along with the other guardian charas.

"S-Seriously…?" Amu slightly widened her eyes.

"Today we say our good-byes, Amu." Rima took a handkerchief and wiped her eye.

"Huh?" Amu stared at Rima in shocked.

"To fight with someone like that…You'll never make it." Rima said with a tear in her eye.

"I will not die!" Amu shouted.

"Sure, you might feel that way, but think of what you're about to face." Yaya said as she placed a hand on her cheek. Then Lucy's eyes darkened.

"He'll have to go over my dead body." Lucy scowled darkly. Loke and Aries sigh softly before letting out a soft smile. This was the side they were scared of. She could be very dangerous when she's really angry. Mostly everybody knows Lucy is very overprotective to Amu and the other girl guardians along with their friends. Yaya, Rima and Amu sweat-drop.

"…I change my mind. If Lu-chi was fighting with Iwagaki-sempai then I'm pretty sure Lu-chi will win. She is really strong even without her charas." Yaya said with a nervous smile. The guardians knew about Lucy strength and they all were kinda scared of getting her angry. Loke and Aries knew her strength probably increased when her keys disappeared and got mostly all of their magic power since they're now smaller.

"Amu-chan!"

The girls stood and looked at the ground. Loke and Aries floated on the ground where the other charas were.

"Look." Ran pointed at a cute deer figurine.

"Someone dropped this-desu." Suu said looking up at the girls. Amu picked up the deer figurine and stared at it.

"Ehh, it's cute…" Amu said with a small smile holding the deer figurine. Lucy nod smiling as she stared at it.

"Think we should take it to the lost and found?" Lucy asked staring at Amu and the charas.

"Ah! A-Amu-chi! L-Lu-chi!" Yaya said panicky as she pointed somewhere. Lucy, Amu and the charas looked to where Yaya was pointing. Iwagaki came walking by and turned around. He widened his eyes making a scary face looking at the girls direction.

"W-Why is he here?!" Amu said panicky as she and the girls hid behind Lucy. Lucy tensed but stood her ground. She seen more scarier things than that face.

"W-What fierce eyes…" Miki gulped as she hid behind Loke. It also became a habit for some of the female charas to hide behind Loke since they're also strong.

"Definitely not funny…" Kusukusu said slightly scared as she stood next to Aries. Even though Aries look weak, she has really strong moves along with Loke. They don't use it often and only use it when it's needed.

"I'm scared-dechu!" Pepe said panicky as tears was on the corner of her eyes. She hid behind Aries slightly shivering. Iwagaki took a step but the girls dashed off when Lucy grabbed Amu's arm. Iwagaki stared at them before gritting his teeth.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The girls were panting as they were hidden behind the school building. Yaya was on the ground while Amu and Rima were on their knees. Lucy was slightly panting but it wasn't as bad as the girls. Lucy was used to running so much cause of her old teammates so it wasn't a big deal to her.

"I don't think he's following us…" Rima said panting. Lucy took out a handkerchief and wiped the girls forehead. The girls gave a small 'thank you'.

"So we didn't have to run…?" Amu asked tiredly. The girls looked up and noticed Iwagaki was in front of them slightly panting.

"He's here!" The girls shouted while Lucy glared. The girls dashed off again but Iwagaki continues to chase after them. They went in the building and quickly went down the stairs.

"No!"

Then the girls was on the rooftop running.

"Don't!"

The charas sweat-drop as they watched the chase. Loke sigh softly shaking his head.

"Why are you chasing us?!" Amu shouted in the building.

"Looks like they're in trouble-desu…" Suu said placing her hand on her cheek.

"Can they even run away?" Miki said thinking as she watched the girls being chased by Iwagaki.

"Fight, Amu-chan! Go, go, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered and Kusukusu decided to cheer for them also.

"We wish you all the best." Pepe said giving a salute.

"Do you think Lucy is going to be okay…? S-Sumimasen Loke…for asking a weird question…" Aries asked fidgeting with her wool dress. Loke thought for a moment and nod.

"She'll be fine. The others will be fine also as long as she's there. I don't think she'll like it when someone is hurting her precious friends and family." Loke replied chuckling. Aries gave a small giggle.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In the Royal Garden…

"Amu-chan and the others aren't coming?" Nagihiko asked staring at the empty seats.

"Maybe they went home…" Tadase replied staring at the seats.

"Yo! Working hard, New Jack?" A boy grin. He has brown hair and green eyes and has pierced both ears. He was wearing a white shirt with black blazer and a dark green checkered tie. He also has black pants with a black belt. Next to him was a small chibi person. He seems to has the appearance of a soccer player. He wears a white sweatband around his head with a yellow star on it, yellow and white sneakers, white shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. He has mint-green hair and light brown eyes.

"As best I can, anyways." Nagihiko said giving a smile towards the boy.

"Don't say that. You're doing a good and through job." Tadase said smiling at Nagihiko as he looked at him.

"I wonder about that." Both of the boys blinked and looked at the boy.

"I still haven't told you about the Jack's secret mission." The boy grin while the boys looked confused.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Kiseki said slightly happy.

"A secret mission?" Nagihiko asked confused.

"The prince here can explain." The boy said smiling as he gesture towards Tadase.

"Hey, isn't it bad to use that word?" Nagihiko asked panicky. Then suddenly, a mini golden crown appeared on his head.

AHAHAHAHA! Allow me to educate you, commoners! Watch carefully!" Tadase laugh evilly as he placed his foot on the chair. Then he sat down on his chair with his arm folded.

"Ex-Jack, tea." Tadase ordered.

"Hai hai. Here you go." The boy said handing him a cup of tea.

"Also, massage my shoulders." Tadase said as he held a cup of tea.

"Hai hai. Right away." The boy said as he massage Tadase's shoulders while he drank his tea.

"Chocolate."

"Really, at least eat on your own." The boy sigh as he fed Tadase a piece of chocolate.

"T-That's really dirty…" Nagihiko struck down slowly as a gloomy aura surrounds him.

"In cards, the Jack is a servant. Basically, his task is to tend to all of the King's needs; to be useful. A dog is only useful when it obeys its master. And that very usefulness is what brings a dog joy." Tadase said calmly as he closed his eyes.

"Now, New Jack! You may begin by giving me a foot massage!" Tadase shouted as he placed his foot on the chair again.

"…I get it. But I'm pretty strong, so it might hurt a little. Try to bear it, okay?" Nagihiko sigh softly before smiling at the end.

"…Eh?" Tadase and Kiseki said at the same time.

"GAHHHH!"

Then Tadase ended on the ground with his soul coming out of his body.

"T-The King's mission is not an easy one, either…" Tadase said as his body twitched.

"T-Tadase!" Kiseki shouted. Nagihiko dusted his hands while the boy stared at Nagihiko with a sweat-drop.

"Has your character changed a little?" The boy asked.

"As a boy, I'm fundamentally strict. Besides, I have to make sure my personality is different since Lucy-chan is much wiser and is really sharp so I don't want Lucy-chan to find out that I'm Nadeshiko." Nagihiko replied. The boy blinked.

"Lucy…?" The boy trailed off.

"Ex-Jack. Give me something sweet." Tadase said tiredly as he sat down on his seat.

"Hai hai." The boy said as he took the same piece of chocolate. Tadase looked at the chocolate and fold his arms.

"I'm tired of chocolate. I want a cookie." Tadase said. Then the boy flicked Tadase's forehead.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Tadase said as one of his hand on the red spot on his forehead.

"You've already eaten half the chocolate, right? So you have to eat the rest." The boy said. Tadase gave a small glare before eating the rest of the piece of the chocolate.

"Good, good, good. A king can't waste food, now can he?" The boy said as he petted Tadase's head.

"Which one was the dog again?" Nagihiko sweat-drop turning towards the side.

"Maa, what can I say? This is just Tadase being a bit stubborn. He's usually a good boy who's almost _too _good, right? That's why his King character always acts selfish and spoiled. You can accept that, right? A man must persevere! That's the Jack's way!" The boy said as they both glanced at Tadase chewing his chocolate. Then the boy turned back to Nagihiko and gave him a thumbs-up and a grin.

"I get it…" Nagihiko gave a small smile.

"By the way…Who's this Lucy you were talking about?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow. Nagihiko blinked before realizing something.

"Ah. I forgot that you didn't meet her yet Kukai. She's the new Joker next to Amu-chan. She's Amu-chan's new older step-sister. They just adopted her just a few days ago. She's really polite and kind to the guardians. She's also pretty strong so the girls usually hide behind her and she's very overprotective too. She's pretty adorable and pretty tom to most people. Besides, she just happen to act like Amu-chan but she's known as 'nice and mysterious' since nobody know where she came from. So far she has two charas but I got a feeling she has more though. Anyways, she's pretty good at many things but I haven't ask her what her weakness is. Oh. She just happen to do her first character transformation with her chara but she haven't done a character change yet." Nagihiko explained smiling. Kukai whistle.

"Hm…Alright! I can't wait to meet her then! I want to see if she can do sports!" Kukai grin. His chara nod in agreement.

"Oh…By the way…What's it like to wear a skirt?" Kukai whispered to Nagihiko. Nagihiko's bangs covered his eyes.

"You really want to know?" Nagihiko asked darkly. Kukai blinked and slightly paled.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention it, but I always took that role seriously, so I hate it when people ask about my girl half out of mere curiosity." Nagihiko said smiling as a dark aura surround him.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to find out for yourself." Nagihiko said as Kukai turned white and started to twitched.

"A-Ano…Th-That's…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Ah! Amu-chan and the others are back." Ran said as she float in the air with the others. Rima, Yaya, Amu and Lucy came back all weak and tired. Lucy was tired from running around so much. She could handle with the running but not so long though. All of them were panting but then Rima fell down on the ground.

"I can't do it…I can't run anymore…" Rima said tiredly on the ground.

"Me neither…" Yaya then fell to the ground tired. Amu was about to fall but Lucy caught her and held her so she could stand up.

"Arigatou Lucy-nee…" Amu gave a weak smile towards Lucy. Lucy told her to call her 'Lucy-nee' since it'll make her happy and it just felt right to say it. Lucy's eyes softened and nod.

"Stay strong, you guys." Lucy said to the girls. Then he made a huge stomp. Iwagaki stood behind panting hard. Lucy and Amu gave a small glare.

"What do you want?" Amu said slightly glaring at Iwagaki.

"Why do you keep chasing us?" Lucy said continuing for Amu as she also glared at Iwagaki.

"First of all, just because you hate cute things…That doesn't mean you can force everyone to stop bringing them here! What's wrong with cute things?!" Amu shouted with a slight glare. Then Lucy narrow her eyes noticing a small pink blush on his face.

"You…" Iwagaki trailed off.

"Please calm down, sempai!" One of the karate boy said.

"They're a girl!" Another boy said.

"Please let them off the hook!" Another boy said. Lucy twitched when she heard the comments.

"Yaya, Rima, Lucy-nee, let's go." Amu said turning to leave.

"Hai…" Yaya and Rima followed after Amu but Lucy stopped for a second. She took a glance at Iwagaki.

"…You shouldn't be afraid to show the real you. It's better to be yourself." Lucy said quietly but Iwagaki widened his eyes hearing her words. Lucy turned and left after Amu and the others.

"Ah…I didn't mean to do that…You think it'll be okay?" Amu sigh as they walked.

"What if I get attacked on the way home?!" Amu said panicky. Lucy patted her head in comfort and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You did the right thing. Don't worry about okay? Besides, I'll be there to protect you." Lucy said softly and Amu relaxed instantly. She always have that affect on people when trying to calm someone down.

"Why don't we ask Kukai for advice? I'm sure he has some." Yaya said smiling. Lucy blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"Kukai…? Who's that?" Lucy asked the girls. The girls realized she never met Kukai before.

"He was the former Jack but Nagihiko took his place after Kairi left. He was also the former Jack but after Kukai though. He also have a chara name Daichi and he's really good at sports. He visits us from time to time but not too often though. He's kinda like a big brother like you but big sister instead. He's really nice though once you get to know him and he's friendly to everybody." Yaya explained happily. Lucy nod absorbing all the information.

"Besides, he said he'd be coming today." Yaya said smiling as the girls walked towards the table. Then the girls stopped and blinked.

"H-Hinamori-san!" Tadase shouted with his cheek flush red and tears in the corner of his eyes. He was wearing the girls uniform with the Royal Cape.

"H-Hey, what're you doing?! Hey!" Kukai shouted as Nagihiko was trying to take off his pants.

"Yo, Amu-chan! Lucy-chan!" Nagihiko smiled at the girls. Tadase was fidgeting trying to cover the skirt.

"Let go! Let me go!" Kukai shouted trying to get away from Nagihiko's grip.

"S-Stop it!"

The girls froze as they watched. Lucy blinked and stared at the brown hair boy. Then Yaya's eyes sparkled and took pictures of Tadase.

"Awesome! What a scoop!" Yaya cheered as she continues to take pictures. Amu and Lucy sweat-drop.

"Stop it!" Tadase try to reach Yaya to stop taking pictures.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Sorry about that. I guess that wasn't the introduction you wanted form Kukai…" Amu said trailing off. Lucy waved her hand.

"It's fine. I guess he did something Nagihiko-kun didn't like…I'm sure when we meet again he'll introduce himself better than what happened today." Lucy gave a small smile as Loke and Aries floated next to her.

"But what an eventful day!" Ran said cheerfully. Lucy and Amu sigh softly.

"You got chased by Iwagaki-sempai." Miki said smiling.

"You saw Tadase-kun in a skirt." Suu said smiling.

"Yeah, that was pretty nice." Amu said with a blush. Lucy gave a soft giggle. Then Amu giggled along with her.

"Oi."

Lucy and Amu stopped when they noticed Iwagaki was leaning on the pole waiting for them. Then he put on his fierce eyes.

"Let's talk. Come with me, all right?" Amu took a step closer to Lucy while her charas hid behind Loke and Aries. Lucy stood protectively in front of Amu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In the Park…

Iwagaki, Amu and Lucy sat on the bench and nobody talked.

"_W-What should I do…? He's not going to attack me like a bear, right?" _Amu thought nervously but shook it off.

"_No. Lucy-nee is here with me so I'll be fine." _Amu thought confidently as Lucy glanced at Amu and gave a small soft smile.

"I don't think he's going to attack though…" Miki said staring at him.

"Yeah. He doesn't look mad." Ran said staring at Iwagaki.

"H-He probably just want to talk…S-Sumimasen…" Aries said meekly.

"Ano, what do you want to talk about?" Amu asked slightly worried. He didn't say anything and Amu looked in a different direction.

"Can we go home then?" Amu asked with a nervous smile.

"No!" Amu and Lucy slightly jumped with the sudden answer.

"Then you should say something." Lucy said calmly. Amu nod in agreement.

"B-But…" Iwagaki started to trail off.

"Ah…He's so antsy…" Amu whisper quietly. Iwagaki widened his eyes and stood up from the bench.

"Who're you calling antsy?!" Iwagaki shouted. Both Lucy and Amu stood up.

"Well, aren't you? If you've got something to say, then say it!" Amu shouted back. Lucy stood between just in case something happen. Lucy glanced at Iwagaki and noticed he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I love them!" Iwagaki shouted with a blush on his cheeks.

"Eh…?" Lucy and Amu blinked. Lucy thought for a moment and realized something.

"Ah. He probably meant cute things." Lucy whisper to Amu quietly. Amu then widened her eyes and nod.

"I really…I really love cute things!" Iwagaki shouted facing Lucy and Amu. The blush on his cheeks were noticeable.

"I see…Cute things right…?" Amu said scratching the back of her head. Although she was very shocked.

"EH?!" The charas shouted in shock.

"To give you an example, lately I really like the adorable and popular Punyurin! Whenever I see it, this overwhelming urge to touch it pounds in my head!" Iwagaki said with his fierce face.

"So this face was…" Miki trailed off.

"One of self-control." Loke said nodding.

"How misleading…" Amu sweat-drop and Lucy gave a small nervous smile.

"I'm a shameful man, aren't I?" Iwagaki said suddenly.

"Eh?" Amu and Lucy widened their eyes and stare at Iwagaki.

"To love cute things." Iwagaki said staring at the ground.

"Th-That's not true." Amu protested.

"No, cute things have no place with strong, muscular men! That's why, no matter how much I crave them, or want to touch them, I have to restrain myself!" Iwagaki grabbed his hand trying to control himself. Amu gave a nervous laugh while Lucy gave a small smile.

"He's completely lost his way." A chara said shaking her head. She happens to have a doll-like in appearance. Over her red hair, which curls at the front, is a dark purple hat with white trim. She has blue-green eyes, and wears a purple dress with white trim and fringe. On the fringe are different colored gemstones.

"But what a fantastic reason. And that energy…Things are about to get interesting. Especially with a new rival to look out for." A girl smiled with an evil look in her eyes. She wore a purple hair clip, has darkish blue eyes, and has long curly blond hair. And a blue short-skirted dress. She smirked when she stared at Lucy.

"And yet, I can't leave my Koujika-chan behind." Iwagaki sigh and sat back down on the bench.

"Koujika-chan?" Amu blinked and tilt her head curiously.

"You picked it up today, didn't you? I was the one who dropped it." Iwagaki said staring at the ground. Then Lucy realized something.

"Is that why you were chasing us today?" Lucy asked softly. Iwagaki was slightly shocked to hear a soft voice from Lucy since she act so differently at school.

"Yeah…" Iwagaki said slightly tensed.

"Oh, I see…" Amu said trailing off.

"Here." Amu handed him Koujika. She placed it on his hand.

"This is my Koujika-chan, which I've treasured ever since I was small. But one day, I'll have to part with it. Because that's what a man should do." Iwagaki explained before he walked away. Lucy and Amu watched him as he walked away with a sad face.

"It sounds pretty painful…" Amu said quietly. Lucy gave a small nod in agreement.

"Yeah…" Lucy frown as she watched where he left. Loke and Aries frown and comfort her. Lucy gave a small smile to the both of them.

"Ever the busybody."

The girls turned to the side and looked up at a tree. Then there laid a tall guy with a chara floating next to him.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted in surprised. Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Ikuto…?" Lucy whispered quietly to herself as she tilted her head in confusion. Loke and Aries slightly narrow their eyes at Ikuto.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Amu asked with a slight glare.

"Don't be so rude-nya! We were here before you guys sat down there-nya!" The chara shouted.

"Really now…" Amu turned her head slightly irritated. Lucy sweat-drop staring at the boy before patting Amu's head in comfort. She got a feeling he's always annoying her everytime they meet. Then Ikuto landed on the ground perfectly.

"Thanks to you, we had to listen to a story we have no interest in-nya." The chara said.

"That whole thing about Koujika was pretty funny, though." Lucy slightly glared at Ikuto once he said it.

"You shouldn't say that. I'm sure you probably have something to cherish too. Besides, it's hard to let go of something important right?" Lucy said calmly. Ikuto took a glance at Lucy. Then he smirked.

"Oh…? Who are you may I ask?" Ikuto asked smirking. Lucy kept a stern face.

"Hinamori Lucy. I'm her new step-sister. Judging from what your chara said, I guess your name is Ikuto." Lucy replied.

"You shouldn't get too close to him Lucy-nee. I'm also pretty sure he wouldn't understand how it feels to cherish something." Amu frown turning her head.

"What was that?! What would you know-nya? Ikuto's just lost something precious to him, too, you know! It's been awful-nya!" The chara shouted as he dashed right in front of Amu and Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy and Amu turned to the chara in slight shock and surprise.

"We've been searching every day without rest-" The chara was interrupted however.

"Yoru!"

"Nya!" Yoru covered his mouth realizing what he did.

"Ah! Ikuto, wait-nya!" Yoru shouted as he flew towards Ikuto as he walked away.

"Something precious…?" Amu trailed off. Lucy's eyes softened before turning to Amu.

"Amu-chan…Just remember everybody have something precious…If you get to know them better, then you'll understand why they act like that now." Lucy softly scolded Amu. Amu nodded feeling guilty. Lucy stroke her head in comfort.

"Don't worry too much about it. It's better to think before saying anything. It's not your fault anyways. Don't feel too guilty about it okay?" Lucy asked smiling softly. Amu gave a small smile and nod.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At Easter…

"How is the plan progressing?" A man asked with a stern face. He has brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black suit.

"The simulation is complete. All that's left is to inject the X-Egg's energy." A man with brown hair and brown eyes said as he looked at a violin in a case. Under the violin was a dark force/power.

"I'll have to violin work hard for me, Ikuto." The man said with a small evil smile. Then next to the violin was a background of Ikuto with his hands in his pocket.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

A chara squished a cute cat toy and it made a cute cat sound.

"Haha!" The chara laughed. The girl gave a small evil giggle. She stood on top of the rooftop near the railing. She was staring at a house with and evil smirk.

"Today's target is…" The girl said trailing off. Inside the house was a dojo with no cute things in them. In the room was three people. Two were standing up with one on his knees. Iwagaki was on the ground staring at the two adults. He gulped as he continues to stare at the both of them.

"I admit defeat." The man with light brown hair with gray streaks in the front of his hair and brown eyes bowed slightly. Iwagaki stared at the two in awe.

"As usual…" Iwagaki said quietly in awe.

"Usu." An old man pumped out his fist. He was bald with a gray beard and black eyes. He was really serious and had a stern face.

"Osu. Osu. Osu. Osu." All of them continues to pump out their fists but the old man stopped first and then the man.

"Halt." The man said. Then he walked towards the old man.

"Yes?" The man lean down slightly as the old man whisper something in his ear.

"W-What is it?" Iwagaki asked slightly stuttering.

"'I can see your uncertainty,' he says." The man replied. Iwagaki gasped in surprised.

"One who walks the path of man must not waver. You will not be going on the outing today. Remain here to reflect." The man said as they both left. Iwagaki clenched his fist as his body slightly shook.

"For me to become a man, just like my father and grandfather…" Iwagaki put his hand in his karate uniform and took out Koujika.

"I must get rid of my doubts!" Iwagaki clenched on Koujika and lifted his arm in the air prepared to throw Koujika. However his body was slightly shaking unable to throw Koujika away.

"Hehe." Iwagaki opened his eyes and turned to the door. There stood the girl with blond hair. Although her pin was gone and a flower was on her head instead.

"Who are you?"

"You're uncertain, aren't you?" The girl asked as she lifted up a sparkling pendent. Iwagaki slightly jumped in surprised.

"This is a magic pendant. There's no need for you to suppress your feelings." The girl said as she held on the pendant. Then suddenly his heart egg came out of his chest and turned purple with a white question mark.

"Just do whatever you want to do!" The girl said as she spread her body and red round things came flying out.

"Nazo Chara Change." The egg smiled evilly showing its white teeth.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Ah! This presence!" Ran said turning her head.

"There's no mistaking it!" Miki said turning her head.

"It's a Riddle-Egg-desu!" Suu said as she placed both of her hands on her face worriedly.

"Let's go." Amu said as she dragged Lucy. Lucy nod and followed Amu.

"What's that presence we felt?" Loke asked as they followed the girls.

"That's basically what we have when we're born. We're able to feel X-Eggs and Riddle-Eggs or Mystery-Eggs and we would try to purify it like when Lucy-chan first did it to the X-Egg. We can also sense other guardian charas " Miki explained as Loke and Aries nod. Amu and Lucy ran down the road while the other guardians already arrived. They were all staring at the house.

"This place is…" Kusukusu trailed off.

"Yeah-dechu." Pepe said with a stern face. Amu and Lucy were running towards the place.

"It's that way!" Miki pointed forward.

"The others are already there-desu." Suu said as they all arrived at the place.

"Amu-chi! Lu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed as they both arrived.

"You guys felt it, too?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah. A Riddle Egg's presence is coming from that house." Kiseki said as he turned towards the house.

"Ah. This place is…" Amu widened her eyes in shock. Lucy glanced at the board and widened her eyes in shock.

"Yeah. Iwagaki-sempai's house." Kukai said staring at the house.

"This is going to be a tough opponent." Rima said slightly quiet. They all entered the house with Iwagaki's back facing them.

"I-Iwagaki-sempai?" Amu and Lucy said in union. Then suddenly Iwagaki turned around with a bliss expression holding Koujika.

"It's so cute!" Iwagaki said happily.

"S-Sempai…?" Kukai asked shocked.

"What's going on…?" Yaya asked also shocked.

"T-The t-truth is that I-Iwagaki-sempai a-actually loves c-cute things… S-Sumimasen for not t-telling you e-earlier…" Aries explained shyly as she fidget with her wool dress.

"EH?!" The guardians shouted in shock except for Lucy and Amu.

"I won't hide it anymore; my love for cute things. My unrelenting feelings!" Iwagaki shouted as the Mystery Egg turned bigger with a huge evil grin. The egg opened its mouth and gulped Iwagaki inside.

"Ah!" The girls exclaimed as Lucy widened her eyes. Then the Mystery Egg started to crack and out came Iwagaki in a pink karate uniform with a question mark on top of his head.

"Chara Nari: Punching Dream!" Iwagaki shouted as tons of Koujika were flying around.

"There are so many Koujika-chans-desu…" Suu said staring at all the Koujika.

"S-Scary!" Kusukusu said as she held her hands close to her face.

"I'm make everything cute!" Iwagaki pumped out his fist and some Koujika flew in that direction.

"Everything _will _become cute!" Iwagaki then kicked at another direction and some of the Koujika flew towards that direction. Its starts to touch everything inside of the dojo making everything cute.

"It's all so cute!" Yaya smiled as she looked at the Koujika making everything cute.

"I'll make the whole world marvelously, unbeatably cute!" Iwagaki smiled.

"Mega-Cute Ray!" He shot a beam of hearts towards the guardians. The girls quickly got out of the way but the boys didn't make it. Loke almost dodge it but still got it by the ray.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted turning back.

"Nagihiko-kun! Kukai-kun!" Lucy widened her eyes turning around.

"Kiseki! Loke! Daichi!" Miki and Aries shouted and looked where the boys got hit. Then the boys were wearing cute things.

"What is this?" Nagihiko asked as he was wearing a blue dress with bunny ears and gloves with a dark blue necklace around his neck.

"It's hard to move." Daichi said as he stared down at his new clothes.

"This style of outfit _again?_" Kukai said as he wore a cheerleading outfit with yellow pompoms.

"Why do these things happen to me?" Tadase said with a slight blush as he held a plate while he wore a cute pink outfit with a heart-shape apron.

"Does this mean I'm a princess?" Kiseki asked staring at his outfit.

"What is this outfit?" Loke said in shock as he wore a pink ribbon on top of his head and a cute orange sundress. He also has an orange tail and ears too.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu's eyes sparkled as she saw Tadase wore the pink outfit.

"Kiseki! Loke!" Miki's eyes sparkled also as she saw Kiseki and Loke wearing cute girl clothes.

"Two hearts collide!" Ran cheered as she shook her pompoms.

"He even made the boys cute-desu!" Suu said smiling.

"C-Cute…" Aries mumbled as she blushed.

"Oh, that's good…" Yaya gave a blank stare at the boys.

"Sure is-dechu." Pepe agreed.

"Amu-chan, this isn't the time for staring!" Rima and Lucy said seriously. Amu snapped out of her daze and turned back to Iwagaki.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Amu turned around. Rima and Amu enveloped in a bright pink light and then appeared wearing different outfits. Amu was wearing a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. Rima wore a pink, ruffled dress and red collar. She has a large red bow in the center of her hair, and has white tights and red shoes.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" Rima did a pose once she finished transforming.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!" Amu gave a peace sigh and a wink.

"This is bad…Loke is able to transform for me…" Lucy muttered as she glanced at the Koujika worriedly.

"Don't interfere!" He shot another ray towards the guardians. Yaya gave a happy expression when he shot the ray. Then a blue paintbrush appeared in Amu's hand. She started to spin the paintbrush blocking the ray from touching her.

"Aw, Amu-chi! Yaya wanted to cute, too!" Yaya started to said angrily.

"Yeah-dechu!" Pepe agreed slightly glaring.

"You guys…" Amu sweat-drop.

"Go, Koujika-chans!" Iwagaki shouted as he pumped his fist.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu twirl the paintbrush and spread colorful liquid.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima slightly glared as her hair caught the Koujikas in a net. The girls were slightly happy but then there were more Koujikas coming their way.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase said slightly worried as she tried to cover himself. Then suddenly Amu and Rima were surrounded. Lucy widened her eyes and looked at Iwagaki worriedly. Aries noticed and floated next to her wanting to help in some way.

"_Onegai…Give me the power to show Iwagaki-sempai to be himself!" _Lucy thought as she closed her eyes. Then suddenly she was enveloped in a bright pink light. When the light show ended, Lucy was wearing a White/Pink Satin Organza Girl Dress. It consists a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist with a pink bow tied neatly on her left, white tights with white snow boots, black lace choker red ribbon with a rainbow cherry blossom flower in the middle, her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a small pink bow and red bow bracelet on her right hand.

"Chara Nari: Chrysoberyl Ram!" Lucy shouted. She twirl around and put her hands behind her back. She gave a wink once she faced the front and then a sweet smile with her eyes closed.

"W-Wow…You're so cute Lu-chi!" Yaya's eyes sparkled as she stared at Lucy. Lucy stared at her new clothes in shock along with the others.

"K-Kawaii…" Iwagaki mumbled quietly. Lucy twirl around and nod when she could run freely in the dress. She quickly dashed to where Amu and Rima were and decided to help.

"Wool Wall!" Lucy created a thick cloud of pink wool and stopped the Koujikas to get closer. The Koujikas were relaxed with hearts in their eyes.

"Wah! It's so soft and fluffy!" Yaya said squealing as she felt the wool. Lucy gave a small giggle.

"Thank you. Aries isn't the type of person to hurt someone too bad." Lucy smiled sweetly before turning to Iwagaki. The wool disappeared and surrounded the girls again.

"This doesn't look good…" Amu said holding her paintbrush. Lucy nod in agreement.

"I'm make everything cute." Iwagaki said with a smirk. The Koujikas started to get a little bit closer each time.

"Everything _will _become cute!"

"Amu-chan!" Ran looked at them worriedly as she slightly clenched on her fist.

"Leave this to Suu-desu." Suu said smiling.

"Then I'll help out also!" Lucy grin giving a peace sign towards Amu. Then Spade started to change and turned into a clover.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Clover!" Amu gave a wink as she faced the front. She wore a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress in combination with an apron. She wears a lot of boys and also wears light green gloves and the same kind of headdress Suu wears. She's also given ponytails that go behind her maid's headdress.

"Don't get so worked up. Have some delicious sweets instead!" Amu said sweetly and then a box of cookies appeared for the Koujikas.

"Take a break once in a while. Just sit down and relax!" Lucy smiled sweetly and made tons of small wool clouds for the Koujikas.

"Special cookies for the Koujika-chans-desu!" Suu winked as she gesture towards the cookies. Then the Koujikas were eating the cookies relaxing on a wool cloud on the ground. They all had hearts in their eyes as they relaxed and ate.

"They're eating them…" Nagihiko trailed off.

"Oh!" Miki and Ran exclaimed as they watched the Koujikas eat the cookies.

"Once the entire world is cute, I'll be able to live without any doubts!" Iwagaki shouted as he shot another ray towards the girls.

"Remake Honey!" Amu twirl the whisk around and out came magical honey.

"Wool Bomb!" Lucy sent out a massive amount of magical wool surrounding the magical honey as it collides with the ray.

"Just because you're uncertain, doesn't mean you have to change everything around you!" Amu shouted slightly glaring at Iwagaki.

"What?" Iwagaki backed up slightly.

"If you love cute things, just let yourself love them! Whether it suit's a man or not. Maybe I don't completely understand, but I love the things I love." Lucy's eyes softened as she stared at Iwagaki.

"If you're honest about it, isn't that more befitting of a man?" Amu said softly as her eyes softened.

"Just show everybody that you can be a man who likes cutes things. Don't let them get to you and you'll be fine. If you admit something you think is lame, that's becoming a man." Amu smiled happily.

"You don't have to keep on listening to what others say about you, just prove them wrong. No matter how unimportant something may seem to others, if it's important to you, then prove them wrong and don't let others make you give up something that's precious to you." Lucy said softly as she tilted her head giving him a soft smile. Everybody widened their eyes when Lucy smiled.

"She looks like an angel from heaven…" Ran stared in awe and Miki quickly took out her sketchbook and drew the sight before it disappear.

"Just love the things I love…? Have I been wrong all along…?" Iwagaki grabbed his head with his eyes widened. Then the question mark turned into an 'x'. Then a large X-Egg appeared covering Iwagaki.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu shouted, thrusting her hands out. "Open Heart!" She shouted, pink hearts flying towards the egg.

"Wool Dust!" Lucy lifted her hand and sparkling pink dust came out of her hand and flew towards the egg. It combined with Amu's attack making it has more sparkles. When it hit Iwagaki, the pendant broke returning Iwagaki back to normal. The question mark egg turned white and went back inside of Iwagaki. Then everything in the dojo turned back to normal and the boys were back to their normal uniform. Kukai sigh in relief.

"It's over. How nice for the boys." Yaya pouted.

"We weren't happy about it!" Kukai shouted.

"But you guys were cute in them though. I don't think it was that bad." Lucy said tilting her head as she was back into her uniform. Kukai blinked in surprised and turned to her.

"Oh. I haven't introduce myself properly. I'm Hinamori Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said smiling as she gave a slight bow.

"Ah. I didn't introduce myself either very well. I'm Souma Kukai. Nice to meet ya Lucy!" Kukai gave a thumbs-up towards Lucy.

"I'm Daichi! Kukai's shugo chara! Nice to meet ya!" Daichi grin as he put his hands behind his head.

"I'm Loke and this is Aries. Nice to meet you too." Loke smiled politely. Aries gave a shy wave. Lucy smiled at Kukai and gave a thumbs-up back.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hinamori Amu and that girl ruined my plans!" The girl said angrily as she slightly glared.

"All we have to do is find another kid." Her chara said holding the cat toy. Then she squeezed the toy making a cute cat noise.

"Hey, let me have that." The girl said turning to her chara.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"What…was I doing…?" Iwagaki wonder in daze. Then he looked at his palm and noticed he was holding Koujika.

"Koujika-chan…"

"_**Just show everybody that you can be a man who likes cutes things. Don't let them get to you and you'll be fine. If you admit something you think is lame, that's becoming a man."**_

"My way of life…" Iwagaki said quietly as he stared at Koujika.

"_**You don't have to keep on listening to what others say about you, just prove them wrong. No matter how unimportant something may seem to others, if it's important to you, then prove them wrong and don't let others make you give up something that's precious to you."**_

"A man's path…" Iwagaki looked up as he clutched onto Koujika.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Good morning!"

"Ta-da!" Manami said as she held out a Punyurin to the girls.

"Look! Look! I bought a Punyurin, too!" Manami said smiling. Then Wakana took out her Punyurin.

"Let's do it together!" The girls squeezed their cat toys and it both made a cute cat sound. Lucy and Amu smiled at each other. Amu's hairstyle changed a little bit since Lucy tied up her hair on top of her head.

"Super cute!" The girls squealed as they both have blushes on their cheeks.

"Is that…" The girls turned around and looked at the front.

"Thank you very much!" The karate kids shouted. Iwagaki took a step with his hand in his pocket.

"What should we do?" Manami looked at him worriedly.

"He's here again." Wakana looked at him worriedly. He opened his eyes and had his fierce eyes.

"That's cute." He closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Huh?" The girls looked at him in shock.

"Did he just call it cute?" Wakana asked slightly shocked. Amu turned to Lucy and her charas giving them a smile. Lucy gave the smile back and looked back at Iwagaki. He noticed her stare and slightly blushed when she gave a soft smile. She mouthed something to him and he gave her a smile. Then he looked up confidently with Koujika near his pocket slightly hidden under his blazer.

"_**Don't give up on Koujika-chan, taking Koujika-chan right here with you makes you a man right now."**_

* * *

**Phew! This is the longest I ever typed before. As you can see, Lucy is OOC and this is basically what she is in this story. Since she's basically a 17-year-old in a 13-year-old body, she's much wiser however she doesn't know much about Japanese culture since she's not from their world. I guess you can say she'll have some of her old personality from Fairy Tail but a softer and motherly side with Shugo Chara. I mean, she's almost an adult and she's actually more mature than some of the people from Fairy Tail right? She could still get angry but not too often. 'You shouldn't judge a book by its cover', people will learn that the hard way if they underestimate Lucy. From time to time I would put up my own original idea instead of using the anime. I'm just using the anime cause I'm trying to come up with ideas and how can the eggs hatch that flows along with the anime. Anyways, this story is kinda having Lucy and Amu as the main character but I'm trying to get Lucy to have more attention cause sooner or later she has to disappear and go back home. Um…I'm pretty sure the two eggs will hatch in the next chapter or after the next chapter. I'm not actually sure but I'm going to try my best. Oh. If you noticed (or if you didn't) boys will have crush on Lucy since she's different and she's special I guess. I'm not trying to be rude but I'll try to get them to have equal amount of attention but Lucy is a little bit more. I was thinking about having some other boys to chase after Amu but I thought she might try to choose between Tadase and Ikuto. Or you guys can pair them up with Lucy if you want. The rest of the boys I'm trying to see what boy you want Lucy to be with. I might set up a poll later but that isn't until later. Uh…Sorry if I'm making you read this long this but I guess it's kinda important. Just a few chapters will have long notes like these but the rest will be shorter. I don't think I have anything else to say…OH! By the way, I'm really sorry for not updating so soon but I kinda often run out of ideas and I get lazy most of the time. I'll try to get at least another chapter up soon. I'll put up of translate of words from Japanese to English in the next chapter. See you soon minna-san!**


	4. PICP, Cancer and UH! NB!

**Hello again! I'm back with another update! Okay, this is another chapter that's similar to the next episode. I thought that maybe Loke and Aries need to bond with the others first and meet Ami. Since Loke and Aries usually hide in Lucy's hair they never got a chance to meet them. So, I think this episode is a perfect chapter for them. Also, there will be an egg hatching in this one~ I think for the rest of the chapters they'll be similar to the anime until Lulu stopped working for Easter, since I'm not really good with Riddle Eggs. During those time, the eggs will hatch but I won't tell you when since I already told you one of Lucy's eggs is hatching in this chapter. I really want you to keep reading until Lulu stop working for Easter and I'm really sorry if I couldn't type my own original idea but I'll try really hard to make a chapter different during the chapters. I will speed things up by putting two episodes in one chapter to make it longer and so it's faster for me to put me in my original ideas. I will put up chapters that isn't really related to the anime. I know it's long but I hope you have a patience to wait. That's it for now but I'll have more information at the bottom. For now, enjoy reading everybody!**

**Warnings: Some characters may be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them. This takes place in Shugo Chara! Doki Episode 6. These chapters will be **_**very**_** similar to the anime however, a bit different since there's Lucy now. There will be some chapters that doesn't really involve the episodes and are just my original idea.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_[Previous Chapter]_

"_That's cute." He closed his eyes and gave a small smile._

"_Huh?" The girls looked at him in shock._

"_Did he just call it cute?" Wakana asked slightly shocked. Amu turned to Lucy and her charas giving them a smile. Lucy gave the smile back and looked back at Iwagaki. He noticed her stare and slightly blushed when she gave a soft smile. She mouthed something to him and he gave her a smile. Then he looked up confidently with Koujika near his pocket slightly hidden under his blazer._

"_**Don't give up on Koujika-chan, taking Koujika-chan right here with you makes you a man right now."**_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Panic in Class Plum, Cancer and Utau Hoshina! New Beginning!**

"Oh no! How did it get this late?!" Amu shouted inside the house.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Lucy shouted panicky from inside the house.

"Hurry! You'll be tardy!" Ran said floating down the stairs. Lucy was right behind with Loke and Aries in her hair.

"I know that!" Amu said worriedly. Lucy followed behind tying up her hair. She stayed up a little late writing her novel and fell asleep late.

"Morning!" Amu and Lucy shouted as they reached the bottom. But they both stopped when something happened.

"Liars!" Ami shouted. She has light brown hair tied into high pigtails and hazel eyes. Although she was slightly angry.

"You said you would buy it for me if I won!" Ami said as she held up a piece of paper.

"Awesome!" Ran said smiling as she saw the paper.

"She won first prize in a contest-desu!" Suu said smiling as she placed both of her hands on her face.

"She's not like her big sister…" Miki said folding her arms. Amu pouted with a slight glare. Lucy stroke her head in comfort.

"You're perfectly fine the way you are. That's what make you unique." Lucy whispered and Amu gave a soft smile. She gave a nod as Lucy continues to stroke her hair.

"About that…Mom and I looked everywhere for it, but…" Tsumugu shrugged his shoulders. He has dark brown hair on the sides and light brown on the top.

"We weren't able to find it…" Midori said shrugging her shoulders. Then Ami's face turned red and smokes came out of her face.

"I hate you, mom and dad!" Ami pouted angrily as she glared at the parents. Then Tsumugu started to cry in sadness. He was slowly fading away in a pool of darkness.

"Ami-chan, let's cheer up and go to school!" Midori said clapping her hands together.

"I'm not going with you!" Ami pouted turning her head.

"Walk me to school today, Onee-chan!" Ami said turning to Amu.

"Eh?" Amu froze in shock. Lucy was slightly surprised and then she giggled.

"I guess that's how it is. Please, Amu. Lucy." Midori asked with a smile.

"What!? We have school too!" Amu shouted but Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. This is a good excuse for school and we don't want Ami-chan to walk alone to school." Lucy said softly and Amu sigh softly before nodding. She relaxed when Lucy started to pet her. Midori smiled when she saw the scene. Amu and Ami have gotten close to Lucy ever since she came and is the most calmest person in the house. Ami grin as she grabbed Ran, Miki and Suu. Although they were trying to escape.

"Alright! Let's all go to school!" Ami said happily. Loke and Aries sweat-drop as they watched Ami grabbed the charas. They were quite relieved when they usually hid in Lucy's hair instead of floating next to Lucy.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"There have been a lot of Mystery Egg incidents lately." Tadase trailed off.

"Using children's dreams in order to find the Embryo…" Nagihiko said.

"Who's doing it?" Yaya asked folding her arms.

"Sorry for being late!" Amu and Lucy said in union.

"Amu-chi, Lu-chi, you're late!" Yaya shouted.

"And with that, the meeting's adjourned." Rima said as the guardians stared at Amu and Lucy. Amu laugh nervously while Lucy gave a reassuring smile.

"Amu-chan!" A chara flew towards Amu. She has golden hair with a little curl at the bottom. She wears a white angel dress with a long pink ribbon, and has a pair of pink angel wings. Above her head is a gold halo and her eyes were closed.

"Yo!" Another chara flew towards Amu. She has dark-purplish hair with horns, a red, batwing shape covering her top part and her bottom. She has a black, devil's tail, and she wears red boots. She also black bat wings. Lucy tilted her head curiously.

"Iru! Eru! Why are you here?" Amu asked surprised.

"Kiseki-san called us here." Eru replied.

"Ano…May I ask who you are?" Lucy asked politely. Both of them blinked.

"Who are you?" Iru asked staring at Lucy.

"Ah. I'm Hinamori Lucy. I'm Amu's older step-sister. It's nice to meet you. I guess your owner isn't here. Oh. I guess you should meet mine also." Lucy said smiling. Eru tilted her head.

"You have guardian charas too?" Eru asked slightly excited. Lucy nod.

"You guys can come out now. There's two more charas you can meet." Lucy smiled as Loke and Aries came out of Lucy's hair. They floated in front of Iru and Eru.

"U-Um…I-I'm A-Aries…It's n-nice to meet y-you…" Aries bowed fidgeting with her dress.

"Hello~ I'm Loke. It's nice to meet you lovely ladies~" Loke gave a wink making the two blushed. Lucy sweat-drop and sigh. Of course, leave it to Loke to flirt with any new girls.

"What are you all doing today?" Tadase asked smiling.

"We are holding an Embryo research meeting. It is clear that you commoners aren't doing enough. To that end, we have decided to take the lead-Listen to me!" Kiseki shouted as Kusukusu, Pepe and Daichi were being bored. Iru sweat-drop staring at them.

"Man, who's the one who sucks at listening?" Iru fold her arms slightly glaring at Kiseki.

"Do you people have any will to do this?!" Kiseki shouted.

"No." Daichi yawn widely. Then a pan fell on Kiseki's head. Iru slightly opened her mouth.

"I'm not listening-dechu." Pepe said with her eyes closed. Then another pan fell on Kiseki's head. Iru's mouth got slightly wider.

"I can't eat anymore!" Kusukusu said bored. Then another pan fell on top of his head. Iru gave a smirk.

"He's as unpopular as ever." Eru said writing in her pink notebook. Then tons of pans fell on his head.

"_5...4...3...2...1..." _Lucy thought as she count down. Aries noticed and sat on Lucy's head. Then Loke's eyes turned serious and had a stern face.

"Everybody. **Stop**." Every chara froze when they heard Loke speak. They all turned to Loke with wide eyes. He kept a stern face with his eyes serious. Lucy stared blankly at them with everybody looking at his in surprised.

"There are times where things aren't important but even if it's not important to you, you must know the information. Even the smallest information will be helpful. Right now it isn't important but please make sure to pay attention next time. There are times in life you'll regret if you don't protect someone special." Loke said seriously with his gaze unfading. Lucy decided to break it though.

"Loke…Come here…" Lucy said softly as Loke's eyes turned normal and flew towards Lucy. He sat on her shoulder as Lucy petted Loke on the head with her finger. Lucy turned to everybody and gave a small smile.

"Sorry about that. He just really worried about everybody. This whole thing is new to us so he's just afraid to lose me. Don't worry too much about it." Lucy gave a soft smile and the guardians relaxed.

"Oh, Amu-chi, where's your Shugo Charas?" Yaya asked resting her elbows on the table. Amu blinked.

"Uh…About that…" Then an image of her charas going with Ami.

"Kindergarten?" Tadase asked in surprised.

"You left your Shugo Charas in kindergarten?" Nagihiko asked slightly shocked. Loke whispered something to Lucy and nod. Then Aries and Loke left.

"That's awful, Amu-chi…" Yaya said as her and Rima slowly struck.

"She's not qualified to be the Joker after all." Rima said with Yaya.

"B-But Ami wouldn't let them go so I couldn't do anything…!" Amu said with tears in her eyes. Lucy petted her hair.

"She's right though. Ami was angry at our parents so she decided to take her charas with her. She never met mine so she didn't bring them along." Lucy said calmly as Amu nod.

"Huh? Where did the Shugo Charas go?" Tadase asked noticing the charas are gone. Lucy realized it and smiled.

"Loke told me they'll be going to kindergarten. Aries was worried so Loke decided to go with Aries to where the others are." Lucy replied. The guardians sigh in relief.

"Honestly! I won't forgive anyone who misses such an important meeting!" Kiseki said slightly angry. Loke sweat-drop. Yoru was sleeping but woke up and narrow his eyes at the sky. Then he noticed the other charas flying somewhere.

"Something interesting going on-nya! Not to mention Aries-chan is there-nya!" Yoru grin.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

At Ami's Kindergarten…

"W-Wow…They're really staring…" Ran said nervously as her cheeks were pink.

"They all can see us!" Miki said as she looked at the other kids.

"Tada~! Allow me to introduce everyone. These are the Shugoi Charas!" Ami said happily gesturing towards the girls.

"Shugoi!" The kids cheered.

"It's 'Shugo', though…" Ran said with a sweat-drop.

"Is someone there or something…?" The teacher asked in wonder. The girls were flush red.

"Found you!" A voice called from above. The girls looked up and saw Kiseki with his arms folded.

"Way more Shugoi Charas!" The kids cheered as they saw the others.

"What?" Kiseki slightly jumped in surprised. Then Eru, Iru, Loke and Aries flew towards the girls.

"How did you find us here?" Ran asked curiously.

"Amu-chan told us you were here." Eru said smiling.

"What are you people doing here!? Did you forget what today is!?" Kiseki shouted angrily.

"What is today?" The girls tilted their head curiously. Aries giggled while Loke chuckled.

"It's Shugo Chara Meeting Day!" Kiseki shouted angrily. The girls screeched.

"Shugoi!" The kids shouted as they watched the charas performed for the kids.

"Y-You people…" Kiseki said staring at the others.

"They're as carefree as ever-nya."

"Yoru!" Kiseki shouted as he turned his head.

"Yo!" Yoru stuck out his paw.

"Why are you here?" Kiseki shouted slightly glaring at Yoru. Then he realized something.

"So you DO have something to do with the Mystery Egg incidents!" Kiseki said glaring at Yoru.

"I wonder…!" Yoru smirked evilly.

"Spit it all out!" Kiseki shouted.

"…Yoru-kun…?" Aries blinked cutely as she noticed Yoru. Yoru blushed and flew quickly to Aries.

"Aries-chan! I came to see you-nya~ I bought you a flower-nya!" Yoru said smiling as he hand her a daisy. Aries blushed and took the flower giving Yoru a shy smile.

"T-Thank y-you Yoru-kun…" Aries said shyly sniffing the flower. Then she gave a soft smile with her head tilted. The boys chara except Loke blushed as they saw Aries smiled. Loke chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Kawaii! Ne, are you Nee-chan's charas?" Ami asked excitedly staring at Loke and Aries. Loke nod.

"Hai. We're Lucy's Shugo Charas. Nice to meet you." Loke said politely. Ami nod happily and went back to her friends.

"IT'S A NEKO!" The girls cheered as they took out a cat toy for Yoru and Loke. Then Yoru and Loke started to play with the toys.

"Hey! Listen to what I am saying!" Kiseki shouted. Then suddenly he was grabbed by a small hand.

"What are you doing!?" Kiseki shouted at the kid. The kid has brown curly hair and violet eyes.

"You're a king?" The kid asked with a stern face.

"Yeah, and what are you?" Kiseki said with a slight glare. Then Ami came along and pointed.

"That's Maa-kun. He's the clay prince!" Ami said with a fake angry face.

"Prince…?" Kiseki wondered.

"You will become my model!" Maa said.

"Model?" Kiseki sweat-drop.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The kids were singing as the teacher was playing on the piano.

"Aren't they good?" Ran said smiling as she watched the kids sing. Then Kusukusu started to giggle.

"What is it?" Ran asked curiously as Miki and Suu looked at Kusukusu.

"Kiseki's funny!" Kusukusu laugh as Loke and Aries turned to Maa. Aries tilted her head. Aries decided to wear the flower so she put it on her right horn. It made her cuter so boys tend to blush sometimes when she gets close.

"Oi! Let go! Are you listening?" Kiseki glared at him angrily.

"Don't move. I'm copying your form." Maa said with a stern face. Kiseki started to sweat.

"Halt! I won't forgive you if you make something that looks nothing like me with that clay!" Kiseki said trying to get away.

"It looks like he's totally transfixed with him." Daichi grin staring at them.

"Dechu ne!" Pepe said smiling.

"Love-love! Eru's an angel!" Eru said singing flying forwards and backwards.

"Even though she's Utau's Shugo Chara…" Ran trailed off.

"Eru's singing is kind of…" Miki trailed off.

"Beautiful-desu!" Suu sweat-drop along with Ran and Miki. Then Iru started to play her guitar.

"Now it's my turn!" Iru said started to play her guitar.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered as Iru played.

"W-What happened?!" The teacher asked in shock.

"My name's Yoru! Yoru! Nappin' it up Yoru! Yoru!" Yoru rapped but the kids started to boo Yoru.

"That's cold-nya." Yoru sweat-drop staring at the kids.

"Go away!" Iru glared as she punched Yoru. The kids opened their mouth in shock. Then Yoru started to flew towards Maa and Kiseki.

"Baka! Don't come this way!" Kiseki shouted noticing Yoru.

"I can't stop-nya!" Yoru shouted back as tears was coming out of his eyes. Before Yoru hits them, Loke grabbed him along with Aries.

"You should be careful." Loke said calmly.

"Thanks for that-nya…" Yoru sigh in relief.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Then the charas decided to play with the kids. Ami was on the bars with another kid. Kiseki stared out the window and turned back to Maa.

"Oi, are you done yet?" Kiseki asked slightly irritated.

"Almost there." Maa said shaping the clay.

"You have to get it together. I don't have all day. I'm missing an important meeting!" Kiseki shouted.

"No!" Maa shouted as he smashed on the clay. Kiseki jumped back in shock.

"No! No! No!" Maa said seriously as he redo the clay.

"I guess it ain't over till the fat lady sings…" Kiseki said with a sweat-drop.

"No! No! No!" Maa continues to fix the clay. Kiseki turned around since he thought something was there. Behind the giant flower was a chara with a purple dress. She gave a small giggle and flew away. Kiseki flew outside on top of an round playground.

"I definitely felt someone's presence…Was I imagining it?" Kiseki wonder looking around. The he flew off with tears in his eyes as behind him were kids with scary masks. The red mask had a paper coming out of its mouth with written Japanese saying 'PEACH CLASS'. Then Kiseki fell down on his face on the playground sand. Then the sand started to pile up on him.

"What are you doing!?" Kiseki shouted. Then Yoru and the two boys started to laugh evilly.

"I will not forgive this insolence!" Kiseki said angrily as veins started to pop out of his head. Then he started to chase after them. The girls were drawing but the boys ran through with Kiseki behind.

"Stop!"

"After them!" Ami shouted.

"Hai!" The other girls said happily as all of them chased after them.

"Hey, everyone…!?" The teacher looked at everybody worriedly.

"I see! You want to get out of there." Ran said as she talked to the bunnies and sat on the ground.

"It would be a shame if you got overweight through a lack of exercise-desu!" Suu said as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Leave it to me! Bunnies, it's Let's Go Free Time!" Eru said as she gave a wink and unlocked the lock.

"EH?!" Ran, Miki and Suu shouted in shock.

"Oh…I hope t-this ends w-well…" Aries said nervously. Loke sweat-drop and shrugged.

"I will never forgive you!" Kiseki shouted as he chased after Yoru. Kiseki had tears on his eyes again when he turned around noticing Ami and her friends chasing after him. Then they suddenly stopped when the bunnies were hopping in the same direction.

"Shugoi! Ami said excitedly as they watched the bunnies after Kiseki. The bunnies were getting closer with Ran, Miki, Suu, Aries and Loke on top of the bunnies.

"Kiseki! Help us return these rabbits!" Miki shouted. Then Kiseki got an idea.

"You people will lend me your power!" Kiseki said with a small smile. Yoru high-five the two kids and laugh.

"Ah, that was great-nya." Yoru said as he sat down on one side of the teeter-totter. Then suddenly a bunch of bunnies flew in the air.

"Don't get cocky, Yoru! These rabbit folk have joined me, and they are furious!" Kiseki shouted as he stood on top of a white bunny.

"What?!" Yoru stood up and turned around. Then Kiseki and the bunnies piled on the other side and cause Yoru to fly off.

"Ignorant commoner." Kiseki said with a small smile as the two boys stared at Kiseki in awe.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"That was good exercise-desu." Suu said with a sweat-drop.

"I'm sorry…" Eru said crying inside the bunny cage.

"What were you trying to do?" Iru asked with a sweat-drop.

"Ready! Go!" Ami shouted as they got ready to point the bubble gun and then they shot bubbles.

"We shall no lose, men!" Kiseki shouted as the charas shot bubbles towards the kids. The kids were staring at the bubbles in awe along with the charas.

"Everything is sparkling and girly-desu!" Suu said as she clapped her hands together.

"T-They're r-really pretty…" Aries said smiling as she blushed.

"Heave ho!" Then the charas started to panic as a huge bubble headed towards them. The charas opened their eyes and stared at the houses in awe.

"The town looks rainbow-colored!" Ran said excitedly.

"It is our victory!" Ami said smiling as she sparkled. The other kids cheered happily. The charas looked at each other and laugh.

"Everything is so beautiful!" The chara with a purple dress said smiling.

"No!" The chara slightly jumped in surprised. The chara turned around and looked at Maa.

"No! No! No! No!" Maa shouted quietly as he kept redoing the clay. The chara gave a small giggle as she clapped her hands together.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sorry for asking you to come with us to pick up Ami." Lucy said smiling sheepishly. Amu nod in agreement.

"Please don't worry about it. I'm also worried about Kiseki." Tadase said smiling at Amu. Lucy gave a soft giggle and switched with Amu so Tadase was standing next to her.

"_I'm serious. I feel like a third wheel standing next to these two." _Lucy thought with a sweat-drop.

"_What should I do?! I'm getting nervous all of a sudden!" _Amu thought slightly blushing. Lucy gave a small smile.

"Hinamori-san, is something wrong?" Tadase asked slightly worried.

"No, I'm alright!" Amu waved her hand as her face flush red.

"_It's too early to talk about Christmas…What should I talk about?" _Amu thought worriedly. Lucy noticed and squeezed Lucy's hand in comfort. Amu glanced at Lucy giving a small smile. Then she turned back to Tadase and smiled.

"The weather's really great this year isn't it?" Amu said smiling. Tadase gave a smile back and nod.

"You're right. The weather have been really good lately." Tadase said staring up at the sky. Amu sigh in relief and smiled happily towards Lucy. Lucy gave a smile back.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Onee-chan! Nee-chan!" Ami shouted as she quickly ran towards Amu, Lucy and Tadase.

"Ami-chan, were you a good girl today?" Lucy asked softly stroking her hair. Ami smiled brightly at Lucy and Amu.

"Hai! It was so much fun today because the Shugoi Charas came!" Ami salute and smiled brightly again. The other charas smiled.

"Byebye, Ami! Nice meeting you Loke-kun, Aries!" Iru waved.

"It was fun! See you again Aries!" Daichi gave a thumbs-up and a wink towards Ami, Loke and Aries.

"See you again!" Kusukusu said smiling as she waved both of her arms.

"Next time come over to my place to play-dechu!" Pepe winked and waved.

"Byebye!" The girls shouted while smiling.

"Chao~" Loke winked and waved.

"S-See you soon D-Daichi-kun! I-Iru-chan! K-Kusukusu-chan! P-Pepe-chan!" Aries smiled cutely as Daichi blushed. Iru elbowed Daichi with a smirk as he blushed harder. The girl charas giggled. Amu turned around and Amu quickly noticed the teacher in distress.

"You guys…" Amu looked at the charas as they slightly panic.

"We didn't really do anything!" Ran said panicky.

"Really, really!" Miki said quickly.

"It stinks like rabbits…" Eru said crying. Loke and Aries flew towards her and let her out of the cage.

"Thank you! See you soon!" Eru said waving before thanking the both of them.

"Kiseki, how was the meeting?" Tadase asked politely as Kiseki flew towards Tadase.

"Tadase, beware of the children! They may get in the way of my world domination!" Kiseki said seriously. Tadase sweat-drop.

"Hey, Kiseki! I finished it!" Maa said.

"Ah! This is me!?" Kiseki shouted in shock as he looked at the clay. The clay model was about him yelling angrily.

"I-It looks like you!" Tadase said staring at the clay.

"What?!" Kiseki shouted in shock staring at Tadase.

"You made these?" Amu asked staring at the clays.

"That's right. I made everything decorating this room." Maa said seriously.

"Wow…" Lucy bend down and stared at the clay.

"Awesome!" Tadase said smiling.

"Maa-kun is good with clay. He's the-" But Ran, Miki and Suu covered Ami's mouth before she said anything. Tadase looked at them curiously.

"I like the color on this one. It's a dragon I made out of half-baked clay." Maa said as an image of a dragon-like clay appeared.

"What a personality…" Amu sweat-drop. Lucy blinked and stared at it.

"Hm…I like it though. It's very unique and it shows its personality too." Lucy said smiling staring at the dragon. Maa eyes slightly sparkled.

"Eh…?" Maa looked at her curiously. Lucy gave him a soft smile.

"I think you're great. Your art really shows its personality. Not to mention the details are great. I'm sure you're able to make a lot of things once you finish with clay. Hm…If you were I think you should do origami since it's easy and hard. Either way you have great artistic sense." Lucy explained softly as she patted Maa on the head. Maa blushed when she patted his head. Amu smiled when she watched Lucy pat his head. Lucy was always great with kids since she could handle Ami.

"Yes, he definitely has good artistic sense." Miki said smiling as she fold her arms.

"Maa-kun's dad is a sculptor!" Ami said.

"Ohh!" Amu and her charas said surprised. Lucy smiled and nod.

"That makes sense." Lucy mumbled and nod in agreement.

"Suddenly it all makes sense!" Amu said surprised. Kiseki stared at the clay.

"This is not me!" Kiseki shouted angrily. Maa looked at Kiseki hearing his words.

"Do you think so? I think it resembles you." Tadase said walking towards the clay.

"Especially the shape of your mouth when you get mad!" Ran smiled as she point at the mouth.

"He has captured reality!" Miki smiled with her arms folded.

"Maa-kun is a genius-desu!" Suu said smiling brightly.

"Shut up! How does it resemble me!? It doesn't have the dignity of a king!" Kiseki shouted at the charas and then shouted at Maa.

"Dignity…?" Maa said quietly.

"Majesty! Strength! That is not a statue of a dignified king admired by all his subjects!" Kiseki explained. Then Maa got an idea.

"I see it!" Maa said as he took the clay and smash the clay. Amu, Tadase, Lucy, Ami and the charas looked either shocked or surprised.

"No! No! No!" Maa said as he redo the clay. The rest just sweat-drop.

"Such amazing concentration…" Amu said with a sweat-drop. Lucy just gave a nervous laugh.

"Shall we head home?" Tadase asked with a sweat-drop.

"Maa-kun, your mom is going to be a little late because of work, so how about we read a picture book together…?" The teacher asked holding tons of books. But she sweat-drop when she noticed he wasn't listening.

"It seems like everyone is acting strange today…" The teacher placed her hand on her cheek and walked away. At the door was the girl with blond hair.

"That's the kid you found?" The girl asked smiling evilly.

"He keeps saying 'No! No!' and waffling." The chara replied staring at Maa.

"I can definitely feel his power." The girl said staring at Maa.

"No! No, no!" Maa said angrily as he rolled on the clay.

"You're lost, aren't you? You can't make what you want to make." Maa looked up and the girl was standing in front of him. Then her purple clip turned into a flower. She held up a magic pendant and it was shining brightly.

"This is a magic jewel. If you put it on, your dreams will come true. You will be able to make what you want to make." The girl said holding the sparkling pendant. Then his heart egg came out of his chase and turned into a question mark.

"Let your dream become reality!" She spread her body and red oval things came out.

"Nazo Chara Change!" The question mark grin evilly showing its white teeth.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sorry about this, Tadase-kun…" Amu and Lucy said in union.

"I'm fine. She just got tired out." Tadase said carrying Ami. Tadase smiled towards Amu and Amu slightly blushed. Lucy elbowed Amu lightly and Amu blushed a bit harder.

"_We're like a family…I like it…" _Amu thought smiling softly. Then Amu's phone started to ring and Amu took out her phone.

"Huh? It's from Yaya." Amu picked up the phone.

"Amu-chi, Lu-chi, it's terrible! An emergency situation has come up!" Yaya shouted panicky.

"An emergency situation?" Amu and Lucy said in union with a serious face. Amu, Lucy and Tadase along with Ami quickly arrived to where Rima and Yaya are.

"Look over there!" Yaya pointed.

"What is that?" Tadase asked slightly shocked.

"So many statues!" Amu said in shocked. Ami rubbed her eyes and smiled happily.

"Shugoi! Shugoi!" Ami said excitedly as she stared at the statues.

"Look at them closely…" Tadase said quietly. All the statues were Kiseki in different positions.

"Is it…?" Kiseki turned to the side. On the ground was Maa making clay.

"No! No! No!"

"Maa-kun!" Amu and Lucy shouted worriedly in union.

"No! No! No!" Maa kept repeating it as his eyes was blank and cold.

"It's a Mystery Egg!" Miki said pointing at the egg on top of Maa.

"Amu-chan! Lucy!" Loke and Ran as Lucy and Amu nod.

"Unlock my heart!" The guardians were enveloped in a bright pink light and when the light ended, they all were in different outfits.

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royale!" Tadase faced the front holding a Golden Staff.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" Rima had a slightly stern face sticking out her arms.

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!" Yaya gave a wink and put a finger on her cheek.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu faced the front and gave a wink.

"Chara Nari: Sphene Lion!" Lucy did a flip in the air, and twirl around once with a wink when she faced the front. All of them landed on the ground perfectly.

"Maa-kun, stop it!" Amu shouted worriedly.

"Don't get in my way!" Maa shouted as clay flew towards them.

"Heart Rod!" Then a cheerleading-type rod appeared.

"Spiral Heart Special!" Amu said as she twirl around the rod and threw it towards the clay. However the clay went back to its original form. Amu stared at them in shock.

"No way!"

"Leave this to me!" Yaya said smiling excitedly.

"Go go duckies!" Yaya said smiling as she pointed at the clay and tons of yellow rubber duckies charged towards it. Then some of the clay combined together and turned into a dragon. It scared Yaya and the duckies but then some juggling pins flew towards it and destroyed it. It came back to Rima and she glanced at Yaya.

"Don't do pointless things." Rima said calmly.

"I'm sorry…" Yaya sweat-drop.

"So many statues!" Ami said staring at all the statues.

"What should we do? The clay just reforms after we attack…" Lucy said gritting her teeth slightly. Then the girl giggled.

"Saa, what will you do?" The girl said sitting on the railing.

"This is fun!" The chara said laughing.

"Look, Amu-chan!" Miki pointed at the clays.

"T-The clay a-are c-coming together…!" Aries gasped covering her mouth. The guardians blocked their eyes from the light. Then suddenly a huge state of Kiseki stood in front of them.

"K-Kiseki…?" Tadase asked in shock.

"Wonderful!" Kiseki said admiring the statue.

"Shugoi!" Ami said agreeing.

"Juggling Party!" Rima spin the pins a little before throwing them. It flew towards the huge Kiseki statue but something happened.

"Holy Crown!" A yellow forced stopped the pins from hitting the clay.

"What are you doing!? Don't get in my way!" Rima said slightly glaring at Tadase. Lucy slightly frown.

"U-Um…" Tadase sweat-drop with his arm slightly shaking. Then the huge Kiseki statue started to shoot clay towards the guardians.

"Chara Nari: Chrysoberyl Ram!" Lucy quickly switched from Loke with Aries. She twirl around and put her hands behind her back. She gave a wink once she faced the front and then a sweet smile with her eyes closed.

"Wool Wall!" Lucy created a thick cloud of pink wool which protected them from the attacks.

"Hey, Tadase!" Yaya pouted angrily as she glared at Tadase.

"So cruel." Rima glared at Tadase.

"Um, I…" Then Kiseki flew out of Tadase causing him to go back to his uniform.

"Kiseki?" Tadase asked staring at Kiseki as he flew towards the clay statue.

"Even though you're just lowly commoners, I will never forgive you if you turn against me! Kiseki shouted standing in front of the guardians.

"Powerful and exciting!" The girl and the chara cheered.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Maa continues to redo the clay.

"Amu-chan, we have to get Maa-kun away from the clay!' Lucy said looking at Amu.

"Alright! Ran! Change with me!" Miki said nodding as she turned towards Amu.

"Okay!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!" Amu faced the front with a wink and a peace sign.

"Maa-kun, cut it out. Are these really the statures you made?" Amu asked seriously as Lucy stood next to Amu. Maa stopped touching the clay.

"Yep." Maa said blankly. Lucy sweat-drop.

"Amu-chan, don't give up!" Ran said slightly panicky.

"…no! These aren't the statues you made!" Amu shouted.

"They are!" Maa shouted back as clay came out of Kiseki's mouth heading towards Amu.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu twirl around with the brush and colorful liquid came out and was shot towards the clay.

"Ah! You lowly-" Tadase covered Kiseki's mouth so he wouldn't do anything.

"Hinamori-san! Go for it!" Tadase said looking at Amu.

"Maa-kun! Listen to what I am saying!" Amu shouted. Then Lucy widened her eyes getting an idea.

"No! No! No!" Maa continues to redo the clay. Then Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

"Maa-kun! If you don't listen to me, I'll get mad at you!" Lucy shouted. Then Maa stopped and looked up.

"Ah! He heard you!" Ran said smiling.

"Amu-chan! Open Heart-desu!" Suu said smiling. But Lucy stopped Amu though.

"Look closely Amu-chan…It's doesn't look like a negative heart nor is it confused…" Lucy said quietly and Amu widened her eyes realizing what she meant.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Maa said as he smiled when he tried to make something with the clay.

"It looks like he's having fun-desu." Suu said staring at Maa.

"He is!" Ran said noticing.

"When you're an artist, being confused is fun." Miki nod with her arms folded. Then suddenly the huge Kiseki statue came walking towards Amu and Lucy.

"Ah! It's coming-desu!" Suu said panicky. Amu was about to panic but Lucy held her hand in comfort.

"It's fine…I'm here to protect you so stay calm…You're not alone so don't worry…" Lucy whispered comforting words to Amu. Amu relaxed hearing her words and calmed down slowly.

"I did it!" Maa looked up and smiled.

"Eh?" Amu and Lucy blinked looking at Maa. Then a bright light appeared with a statue of Kiseki?

"What is that…?" Yaya asked with a sweat-drop.

"Probably…" Tadase trailed off shocked.

"It is! It's me! That is how I truly look as I travel the path of dignity! Well done!" Kiseki said happily as tears flow down his cheeks. He was about to reach the statue but it cracked and broke into pieces.

"I…I…!" Then Kiseki started to fly around the broken statue in panic.

"W-What is going on?" Amu asked shocked. Lucy gave a nervous laugh.

"What happen!? Go berserk!" The girl shouted.

"Beat 'em up!" The chara shouted along. Then Maa's eyes turned back to normal and stood up as the pendant stopped sparkling.

"I'm done." Maa said.

"Eh?!" Everybody shouted in shock. The mystery egg sigh and turned white as it went back into his heart.

"Maa-kun!" A lady shouted holding a bag.

"Mama!" Maa said running towards her.

"Maa-kun, where did you go? I was worried!" Maa's mom said worriedly.

"Ne, mama! Buy me origami paper!" Maa asked smiling.

"Origami paper? Not clay?" Maa's mom asked slightly surprised.

"I'm done with clay! Nee-chan told me I should try origami! This time I want to do origami!" Maa said still smiling.

"Origami!" Ami shouted smiling.

"He changed so fast…" Rima sigh.

"Kids are scary…" Yaya said with a sweat-drop with her arms folded. Then Maa ran back towards the guardians and they looked at him curiously. Maa stood in front of Lucy and she bent down.

"Hm? Is something wrong Maa-kun?" Lucy tilted her head curiously. Maa gave her a bright smile.

"Ne Nee-chan, can you come again? I want to show you more origami I make!" Maa said excitedly. Lucy giggled and ruffle his hair.

"Alright. I'll come over if I have time." Lucy said smiling.

"Pinky promise?" Maa stick out his pinky and Lucy did the same.

"Pinky promise. Now remember, if someone is mean about your art, don't let them get to you. You have great artist sense and you'll do wonderful when you grow up. Okay?" Lucy said softly. Maa nod his head smiling happily before waving bye and went back to his mother.

"…You know…You'll make a wonderful mother." Amu teased while Lucy slightly blushed and pouted.

"Mou! Amu-chan!" Lucy said pouting while the guardians and the charas laugh.

"Nana…!" The girl shouted angrily. Nana jumped in surprised.

"That kid was terrible!" The girl said angrily.

"You thought he was awesome too though Lulu!" Nana shouted angrily.

"Are you trying to say it was my fault!?" Lulu shouted angrily. Then they continue to argue with each other.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ami-chan, we finally found it!" Midori said smiling.

"Wah!" Ami smiled happily at the wrapped gift.

"I love you, papa and mama!" Ami said smiling with bubbles and hearts around her.

"Thank god! Thank god!" Tsumugu said jumping around with tears of happiness. Midori has tears of happiness on her eyes.

"Tada!" Ami said showing Amu and Lucy a playhouse.

"Hm? Is this what you wanted Ami-chan?" Lucy asked smiling. Ami gave a happy nod.

"Right!" Ami said with her hands on her hips.

"It's a dollhouse." Miki said with his arms folded.

"A dollhouse?" Ran asked curiously.

"It's a house for dolls-desu." Suu said.

"No! It's a house for Shugoi Charas!" Ami pointed at the charas and then turned to the chars. The charas stared at her in awe.

"It sounds sad to have to live in an egg. That's why I pestered mama and papa to buy this for you." Ami explained smiling.

"Ami-chan…!" Ran said with tears at the corner of her eyes. All the charas had tears in their eyes with their face slightly flush.

"Doing all this for us…" Miki trailed off.

"I am touched-desu!" Suu said happily.

"Thank you very much Ami-chan." Loke said smiling.

"H-Hai! T-Thank y-you v-very m-much A-Ami-chan." Aries said giving a cute smile. Lucy and Amu glanced at each other and gave the charas a soft smile.

"We're all tired from our big day today, so let's hurry up and accept this gift-desu." Suu said smiling.

"Yeah, we have to decide which rooms we get…Hey, where's Ran?" Miki said smiling but noticed Ran wasn't there.

"This is my room!" Ran said smiling coming out of her room.

"That's cheating!" Miki slightly glared.

"That's the room I wanted-desu!" Suu said slightly glaring. Then the charas started to argue with each other. Loke and Aries sigh and went to pick a room to stay. Lucy softly giggled before staring out the window. She gave a small frown.

"_I wonder…if I have to leave too…No…I shouldn't be thinking of this yet! I have to wait until then!" _Lucy thought worriedly but quickly shook off the thought.

"Let's get to bed Amu-chan." Lucy smiled sweetly. Amu nods. Then Lucy took out her third egg and softly smiled at the egg.

"I hope you come out soon…Although I have a feeling I need you really soon…" Lucy whisper quietly. Then suddenly it started to hatch. Amu and the others widened their eyes in shock. Out came one of the spirit, Cancer! But he was really different than what he originally looked like! He obviously looked younger but mature looking. He had short messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. There were two pairs of scissors hanging on his right side of his belt and on his back was six crab legs . He looked around curiously.

"Wah! You have another Shugo Chara! That's so cool!" Ran cheered smiling. Cancer blinked and stared curiously at Loke and Aries. Loke mouthed something and Cancer nod.

"Hello. I'm Cancer and Lucy's Shugo Chara-ebi." Cancer bowed politely. Lucy sigh in relief when she noticed that's what Cancer's going to act. Not that he's going to change much…Hopefully.

"Shugoi! Another Shugoi Chara!" Ami cheered happily. Lucy quickly grabbed Cancer gently and put Cancer in one of the room.

"L-Let's go to bed. We don't want to be late for school again." Lucy said smiling nervously. Amu nod slowly. They all went in the bed and Amu snuggle up to Lucy. Lucy sigh softly and stroke Amu's hair as she fell asleep instantly. It was now a habit when they go sleep and sometimes Ami would come over if she has a nightmare. Lucy's eyes softened with a small soft smile for having sisters.

"_Ugh…I have to explain a lot to my spirits don't I? Better get to sleep though…Have school…tomorrow…" _Lucy thought as she slowly closed her eyes. Her breath became even and steady along with Amu. Then Loke, Aries and Cancer left their rooms when everybody was fully asleep. Loke and Aries explained everything to Cancer and he nod. Loke sigh in relief. It was a good thing Cancer as a 'cool' personality otherwise it would end up bad if another one hatch in front of the others. Loke glanced at Lucy and Amu.

"_Lucy…You better be prepared to tell them…" _Loke thought to himself as all three of them head back to their room.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey, Ikuto! Aren't we going to look for your violin? Don't tell me those Easter guys have it…No, that has to be it-nya!" Yoru said slightly angry at the end.

"Now that we know where it is, we can take it back-nya! Don't be afraid-nya! We'll Chara Nari and beat up anyone who gets in our way-nya!" Yoru said as he showed a small show on what they should do. Ikuto was staring up at the stars.

"It's not that I'm afraid. I don't care what happens to that old violin." Ikuto said but something came up in his head.

"_**You shouldn't say that. I'm sure you probably have something to cherish too. Besides, it's hard to let go of something important right?"**_

Ikuto slightly narrow his eyes. That thought never left his head ever since she mention it.

"Long time no see, Ikuto-kun. I'm pleased you came here this time." A man said entering the Planetarium sitting a seat near Ikuto. He has light brown hair and violet eyes.

"Don't read too much into it." Ikuto said closing his eyes and turning his head.

"Is something bothering you?" The man asked as he took out a small sardine.

"Fish!" Yoru said with his eyes sparkled and ate the fish hungrily.

"Is it Hinamori's new step-sister?" The man asked calmly. Ikuto slightly narrow his eyes but changed the topic.

"Do you always carry stuff like that around?" Ikuto asked looked back to the man.

"It's because I don't know when I'll run into such a cool character! How long are you going to let Easter push you around? The stars are shining a different path for you…" The man said.

"You can see the stars in the city for all the smog." Ikuto turned around again.

"I wonder about that. Even if heavy clouds come, the stars are still there. But you know that. You just aren't looking up there for them. If you don't look to the stars, your heart will get lost." The man said looking up.

"Don't tell me things I already know." Ikuto said. A green cat toy shook a little and then cat ears appeared on Ikuto's head.

"No there are those nice cat ears! I just have to touch them. This is always the best part!" The man said pulling on Ikuto's cat ears.

"You're taking your love for cats a bit far." Ikuto turned his head. The man shook the cat toy and Ikuto started to try to catch the toy.

"You're just a little kitty cat, aren't you!" The man said smiling.

"Stop playing around!" Ikuto said angrily.

"I wanna play too-nya!" Yoru said happily.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On the T.V. was a girl with blond hair tied into high pigtails with violet eyes singing a song. The charas were singing along with her but Amu slowly got irritated. Aries stared curiously at them and the T.V.

"I CAN'T HEAR UTAU!" Amu shouted irritated. Lucy slightly jumped while Aries sat on her head, Loke on her right shoulder and Cancer on her left shoulder.

"Honestly…" Amu slightly glared.

"No matter what you say, you're Utau's #1 fan, aren't you!" Ran said smiling.

"Huh? No, not really…" Amu said with her eyes and turned away. Lucy sweat-drop and laugh nervously.

"Ano, Amu-chan. Who's Utau?" Lucy asked curiously. Amu realized she never mention her to Lucy before.

"Oh! She's our…friend. She used to work for Easter but she quit and became a real singer. She's the owner of Eru and Iru. Ami's also a big fan of Utau since she really admire her. She's also Ikuto's sister I guess." Amu explained. Lucy nod absorbing all the information.

"By the way Amu-chan…You're not be honest." Lucy said smiling. Amu blinked before widening her eyes.

"Yeah! You're just like Utau!" Miki said agreeing.

"D-Don't compare me with her!" Amu said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Lucy softly giggled.

"That's it from the Shopping Mall First Class Stage! Next up is the new…" The lady on the T.V. said.

"Utau used to sing in a huge concert hall…" Ran said sadly. Lucy frown staring at the girl.

"I hope she recovers from her slump." Miki said.

"Desu ne…" Suu agreed.

"Utau's strong, but I guess I should help her…" Amu said with a small frown. Lucy gave a smile.

"I'll help out too. I would love to meet Utau in person. Besides, she's your friend so I'll help out." Lucy said softly. Amu gave her a smile and nod.

"Indeed…" Eru said with a dark aura around her. Amu and her charas shout out in shock.

"Where did you come from!?" Amu shouted in shock. Lucy slightly jumped again but relaxed when it was only Eru.

"What a pitiful look…" Miki said staring at Eru.

"She's scary-desu!" Suu said giving a small nervous smile.

"Did s-something b-bad h-happen? S-Sumimasen if I b-bother y-you…" Aries asked worriedly.

"No. Actually, something very good did…Thanks to her hard work, Utau-chan is going to appear in a concert." Eru said but still had her dark aura.

"Eh!? That's great!" Amu said smiling happily along with Lucy.

"So why are you so…?" Ran asked.

"I can't stop worrying! Utau-chan quit the world of show business, was abandoned by her fans, and is now sinking to the very bottom…I'm sure that if she doesn't get some confidence in herself, then she will become timid." Eru said slowly going to the bottom. Then Eru quickly flew towards Amu.

"You there! I want YOU to get people excited about her concert!" Eru said pointing at Lucy and Amu.

"Eh?!" Amu and her charas shouted in shock. Lucy and her charas blinked.

"But…" Amu hesitated.

"This is no time for hesitation! The concert's tonight!" Eru shouted.

"Tonight!?" Amu shouted in shock.

"It's scheduled to begin in 4 hours, 56 minutes and 23 seconds!" Eru said checking her watch. Lucy sweat-drop. Where did you get that watch?

"Why do you have to be so precise?" Miki said with a sweat-drop.

"But…" Amu hesitated again.

"But what!?" Eru asked.

"It's Utau, so…"

"_Stop butting into my affairs. You're bothering me." _An image of Utau talking appeared.

"That's definitely what she'll say." Amu said.

"I'll do it." Amu and the others froze and turned to Lucy. She gave a blank look and she wasn't laugh.

"Eh? Why would you want to help Lucy-nee?" Amu asked slightly shocked. Lucy gave a small smile.

"Well…The first reason is I want to meet her. Since I never met Eru-chan or Iru-chan's owner I thought this would be perfect. As for my second reason, even if she doesn't need help, it's better to be there for her. She probably wants someone there for her to see her sing. It's only for tonight besides, it'll be fun." Lucy explained with a soft smile. Amu stared at Lucy and awe and smiled.

"Yeah! I'll do it!" Amu said excitedly. The charas nod in agreement.

"Thank you Amu-chan! Lucy-chan!" Eru said smiling happily.

"But how are we supposed to get people excited?" Amu fold her arms wondering what they should do. Then Lucy and Amu got an idea.

"We got it!" Lucy and Amu said in union as they smiled at each other. The charas stared at them in wonder.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Stop butting into my affairs. You're bothering me." Utau said with her arms folded.

"Thought she'd say that." Amu said with a sweat-drop. Lucy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Utau-chan. I'm Hinamori Lucy. I'm her new older step-sister." Lucy said calmly as she smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Utau said plainly.

"That's right! We don't need your help!" Iru shouted.

"I'm just thinking of Utau-"

"I said we don't need your help!" Iru said angrily as she kicked Eru.

"You people too! You say you're here to help, but you're just going to screw it up!" Iru shouted angrily at Ran, Miki and Suu.

"We are not!" Ran slightly glared at Iru.

"How rude!" Miki said folding her arms slightly angrily.

"As a pro I'm used to fighting hard. I don't need YOUR help." Utau said turning away with her arms folded. Lucy got an idea and whispered to Amu. Amu smirked and nod.

"Rather than me helping you…How about Ikuto?" Amu placed her hand under her chin and gave her a slightly evil smile.

"Ikuto!?" Utau said in shock as she turned back with her eyes slightly sparkling.

"What is he doing?! Is he coming here!?" Utau asked as she shook Amu. Lucy sweat-drop and thought for a moment.

"I haven't asked him yet, but…I was thinking it might be nice if he plated his violin at your concert." Amu said with a small smile. Utau blushed when she heard the idea.

"See? She had a good idea-" But Eru was interrupted though.

"IKUTOOOOOOOO!" Utau blushed madly with hearts coming out of her and she ran off.

"She stopped listening…" Amu said with a sweat-drop.

"Utau's having withdrawal symptoms because she hasn't seen Ikuto for so long." Iru said with her arms folded. Lucy slightly narrow her eyes.

"Utau-chan! We're ready to start the rehearsal!" A man shouted.

"Eh?" Utau turned around.

"Utau-chan! I'd like to do a light check!" A man shouted.

"Here goes the sound check." A man said with big black headphones.

"Utau-chan!"

"Okay." Utau said seriously as she walked back.

"We need to confirm the program." The man said.

"How about if we switch these two songs?" Utau suggested.

"Yeah, that might be interesting." The man said nodding.

"It doesn't look like Utau will be able to get away." Ran said staring at Utau. Amu gave a small smile and nod.

In the Park…

Ikuto was sitting on the bench staring up at the sky.

"_**Even if heavy clouds come, the stars are still there. But you know that. You just aren't looking up there for them."**_

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto glanced to his left and noticed Amu and Lucy running towards him.

"I knew you'd be here!" Amu said panting as she placed her hands on her knees. Lucy slightly pant but wasn't tired.

"Ikuto, since you always play the violin here…" Amu said smiling.

"What do you want-nya?" Yoru asked floating towards Amu. Then he noticed Aries and noticed Aries. Aries gave a small wave and Yoru blushed. Cancer blinked and glanced at Loke.

"…there's something I have to ask you to do." Amu said with a smile as she put her hands behind her back.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"I want you to play your violin at Utau's concert tonight." Amu said worriedly.

"That sounds pretty boring." Ikuto turned his head. Lucy slightly narrow her eyes with a small frown.

"This is Utau's first concert by herself, so I want you to be there cheering her on." Amu said slightly frowning.

"No." Ikuto said with his eyes closed.

"Utau would have asked you herself, but…she got busy with the preparations, and…Utau is working really hard, you know! So-" Amu was interrupted who Yoru came flying in front of her face.

"You're persistent, aren't you-nya? How is he supposed to play without a violin-nya!" Yoru said slightly angry.

"Eh? Come to think of it…Where's your violin?" Amu asked slightly worried. Lucy then realized something.

"It was stolen-" But Yoru was interrupted by Ikuto.

"Yoru!" Yoru covered his mouth.

"Stolen…? So that was what you meant…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Amu said slightly shock. Amu said sadly at the end but noticed Ikuto leaving.

"Wait! Is it around here? I'll help you look!" Amu ran up to Ikuto and stood in front of Ikuto.

"What's it to you?" Ikuto asked with a blank look. He turned around and went the other way.

"But Utau is having her concert…" Amu said trailing off.

"I hate the violin." Ikuto said walking off.

"I like it when you play it!" Amu said. Lucy watched them as she tried to put the pieces together.

"It feels so warm when I hear it…like I'm hearing your true feelings. If you really hated the violin, I wouldn't be moved like that!" Amu said with slight blush on her cheeks.

"That's because you're a simple girl." Ikuto glanced at Amu. Lucy sweat-drop while Amu felt slightly crushed.

"Even so, at least come to her concert!" Amu said.

"No." Ikuto said as he continue walking.

"Ikuto, you blockhead! You are so lazy and stubborn!" Amu shouted while Lucy laugh nervously standing next to Amu.

"Is that how you ask someone to do something for you?" Ikuto asked suddenly in front of Amu slightly leaning down.

"Eh?"

"If you ask me more sweetly…I might feel like listening." Ikuto said with a small smile.

"Eh!?" Ran stared at them in shock as she blushed. Aries hid her face in her hands embarrassed. Loke patted her head comforting while Cancer stared blankly at them.

"What does he mean by 'ask more sweetly'?" Yoru asked scratching his head.

"Does he want her to kiss him or something?" Miki asked shocked with her face flush.

"Kissing!?" Suu blushed with her hands on her cheeks.

"It's love! Things are getting serious between the two of them! I have to tell Utau-" Eru said suddenly appearing but tried to tell Utau.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Ran, Miki and Suu held Eru back while Yoru watched them with his hands at the back of his head. Ikuto leaned closer to Amu and she backed up slightly. Lucy narrow her eyes as she clenched on her fist. A vein popped out of her hand but she tried to calm herself down. Then he started to laugh.

"Don't get so caught in the moment." Ikuto said calmly.

"Eh? Are you stupid!? I'm never asking you for anything again!" Amu looked at him shocked and then veins popped out of her head.

"What's up with him!?" Amu growled angrily and stormed off.

"Man-nya! She just doesn't stop-nya!" Yoru said with his paws on his hips.

"She doesn't understand that we have to stay away from Utau to keep her from getting involved with Easter again-nya." Yoru said.

"Is that why you don't want to go?" Lucy asked calmly. Ikuto glanced at her. He forgot she was there for a minute.

"Loke, Aries, Cancer…Go to Amu-chan. Tell her I'll be there soon. I just have to do something." Lucy smiled at her charas.

"But…" Loke looked at her worriedly. Lucy gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Lucy said calmly. Loke hesitated but nod. Her charas flew off without Loke looking at her one last time before leaving.

"…You know, you're a pretty good guy trying to protect your 'sister' from Easter. I don't know much but even if you don't show it, you still have a good heart." Lucy said as she turned around.

"…Why does this concern you?" Ikuto asked blankly.

"That you're worrying Utau-chan and Amu-chan. I didn't like it when you were close to Amu-chan but I knew you did it to get her to go away. You shouldn't rely on yourself since there's someone there who wants to help you. Besides, if you really hated the violin then you wouldn't be carrying the violin with you anyways. I never actually heard you play but I don't think you should give it up. It was given to you by someone special right? You shouldn't give up something special to you. You should keep your family close, and remember you're just as important to them as they are to you…If you find your violin, just be at the concert long enough for Utau-chan to see you…It'll make her happy…" Lucy explained softly. She gave a soft smile and tilted her head.

"I think you should show up for Utau-chan's concert just for a minute. It'll show her you still care for her." Lucy said before taking something out and placed it on Ikuto's hand. She gave him a bright smile and ran off to where Amu and Utau were. Ikuto looked at what she put on his hand.

"Ah! It's a Omamori-nya! It even has a cat on it-nya!" Yoru said looking at the Omamori.

"…Hmph…" Ikuto turned around and stuffed the charm in his pocket. Then he noticed something.

"What is that-nya?" Yoru asked looking at the huge building.

"Easter…?" Yoru said slowly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Loke, you can come out now. I know you're there." Lucy said as she stopped running. Loke came out of a tree and sat on her right shoulder.

"That Omamori you gave him…What did you to do it?" Loke asked curiously. Lucy smiled.

"I just…added a little luck to it." Lucy said smiling before running again.

"_I know you're going to do something dangerous so at least be protected by that Omamori…" _Lucy thought seriously as she ran.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Our plans are proceeding well. We will use Ikuto's violin first and Lulu second. At least one of them should be able to deliver the Embryo to you soon." The man said with a small smile at the end.

"I look forward to it." A deep voice said before a black chair.

"Sir."

"The violin has to be here at Easter-nya! But if you get it back are you going to perform at Utau's concert?" Yoru said quietly turning towards Ikuto.

"No." Ikuto said with slightly narrow eyes as his cats ears and tail were out.

"It looks like we need to run the simulation again…Hey, bring that violin over here-" The man with light brown hair said as he turned around and stared at the figure in shock.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The man shouted in shock. Then a huge blue cat paw with the nails was near him. Two of the other people were shaking in fright holding their hands together.

"Sir!"

"You guys!"

"Didn't you hear him? He said to bring that violin over here." Ikuto said with narrow eyes.

"Y-You'll have to do what he say!" The man shouted panicky. The two of them panic and quickly push some buttons.

"U-U-Um…" The man sweat-drop.

"Your lift hangs in the balance-nya." Yoru said as his tail moved. Then tears started to flow down his cheeks. Then suddenly an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" The man with dark brown hair asked through the phone.

"There's an intruder in the lab!" A man with black sunglasses said.

"What?" The man said slightly shocked.

"Give me the violin!" Ikuto said.

"I-I can't! They have the keys!" The man said slightly turning his head.

"Over there!" Another man with sunglasses said running towards Ikuto and the man. Ikuto quickly let go of the man and hid in the vent. The man's soul started to leave his body. Then Ikuto was outside and jumped away.

"We made it-nya!" Yoru said in relief. But then he was surrounded by guards. He narrow his eyes towards the guards.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Amu was pouting while Lucy gave a nervous smile.

"Geez, he gives me a headache!" Amu started to rant.

"Haha…Cheer up Amu-chan. We'll be fine." Lucy said comforting.

"That's it! We don't need Ikuto!" Amu said thinking of an idea. Then her pin turned into a heart shape.

"We can get people excited by ourselves! Yeah! Utau!" Amu said with a wink. Lucy and the charas sweat-drop. Amu was leaning on the wall along with Lucy but Amu was worried.

"Ikuto's not coming…?" Miki asked slightly worried.

"I'm not waiting for him!" Amu turned around angrily as she walked away.

"Amu! Lucy! Where's Ikuto? You brought him, didn't you?" Utau asked excitedly.

"Utau… Ikuto said-" Amu was interrupted by Lucy though.

"He'll be here when you perform. He has something to take care of so he'll come here probably when you're singing." Lucy said calmly. Amu stared at her in shock.

"Really?!" Utau looked at Lucy excitedly. Lucy gave a smile and nod.

"Don't worry Amu-chan. I talked to him so he should be here for just a little bit. I didn't get a good answer but I know he's going to show up. Besides, I don't want her to be sad right now." Lucy whispered quietly to Amu. Amu hesitated but nod. She trusted Lucy more than anybody.

"Hinamori Amu! Did you come to cheer Utau on?" A lady said smiling. She has red/brown hair and wears glasses. She was wearing a white shirt and brown jacket buttoned and brown pants. Then she noticed Lucy.

"I'm Hinamori Lucy. I'm Amu's older step-sister. It's nice to meet you…?" Lucy said politely but trailed off at the end when she didn't know her name.

"I'm Yukari Sanjou. Nice to meet you." Sanjou said smiling. Lucy smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Sanjou-san." Lucy gave a small smile.

"Are you also here to cheer for Utau?" Sanjou asked.

"Hai. Me and Amu-chan are staying here to cheer for Utau-chan." Lucy gave a soft giggle.

"Aren't you two good kids! Well then, here you go. Can you please hand out these ads. We can't afford to spend anything on marketing. Letting people know about the concert is so much work! Bye! Have fun!" Sanjou handed Amu and Lucy fliers before running off. Lucy sweat-drop while Amu stared at her in shock. Amu sigh while Lucy laugh nervously.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Utau's concert is finally here! Why isn't Ikuto coming to play with you!?" Iru kicked a makeup brush.

"That idiot Eru ran off somewhere too…" Iru fold her arms and turned her head.

"…I do appreciate telling me that Ikuto is coming to see me sing a little…I don't know if she's lying but I'll believe her." Utau said staring in the mirror with a soft smile.

"I can't depend on his forever though. I decided to do this on my own. Right Iru?" Utau turned her head towards Iru.

"Ah. I'm glad you understand!" Then Iru grin as she snickered.

"Utau has changed…" Ran said smiling.

"Yeah." Miki and Suu agreed. Then Sanjou took a look and noticed not a lot of people came.

"Whoops…We have to work harder…" Sanjou said slightly frowning. She sigh and left.

"There's not much going on…" Loke said frowning. Amu and Lucy stared at each other and turned around. They ran off and was outside.

"Onegai." Amu and Lucy said as they held out a flyer.

"Amu-chan…Lucy-chan…" The charas said.

"Utau's motivated, so…" Amu trailed off.

"We are, too. We'll ask a bunch of people to come for her." Lucy said confidently. The charas smiled at each other.

"Hoshina Utau is singing in a live concert!" Amu shouted.

"Onegai!" Lucy shouted.

"Onegai!" Amu said walking towards a couple.

"Onegai!" Lucy said walking towards two girls.

"Onega-" Then Amu was bumped and the fliers flew out.

"Amu-chan!" Lucy said worriedly as she bent down next to Amu. She helped Amu with the fliers and when Amu tried to pick out up, someone took it. Both of them looked up and widened their eyes in surprise.

"Tadase-kun…?" Amu said in shout.

"Why are you…?" Amu trailed off when Rima and Yaya helped Lucy picked up the fliers.

"Rima-chan…Yaya-chan…Why are you all here?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because Amu-chan and Lucy-chan can't handle it by yourself! I brought help!" Eru said smiling.

"We're here to help, Hinamori-sans." Tadase said smiling.

"Stop doing everything by yourself, Amu-chi! Lu-chi!" Yaya gave a wink.

"Helping Utau sounded boring, but…I have to help if it's for Amu and Lucy." Rima said looking at a different direction and closed her eyes. Amu and Lucy smiled softly at them.

"Thank you, everyone." Amu and Lucy said in union.

"Now that everyone's together, it's time for something we haven't done in a while…" Eru said.

"Unlock Amu-chan's heart!" Eru said while Amu shouted in shock. Then suddenly she was enveloped in a bright pink light. When the light show ended, Amu was wearing a long pink gown with white frills and a red ribbon tied around her chest. She also has a pair of tiny ponytails with winged hairclips on them. Her shoes look like red ballerina shoes with a red bow tied around her ankle. She also has white wings attached to her back. Her Humpty Lock was shining white.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Angel!" Amu twirl around and gave a wink.

"If you don't buy a ticket, I'll punish you!" Amu gave a wink.

"Not again!" Amu said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Look at that smile! An angel has descended!" Eru said seriously as she pointed up. Amu twirl around again and gave a wink. Three boys turned around and had hearts in their eyes.

"I'll buy one!"

"Me too!"

"I'll take three!"

Ran, Miki and Suu laugh nervously.

"Using a Chara Nari for something like this…" Miki sweat-drop with her arms folded.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Eru shouted angrily.

"You guys too! Eru smiled.

"Roger!" Yaya pumped her fist in the air. Tadase, Rima and Lucy nod.

"Unlock my heart!" They all got enveloped in a bright pink light. Then the light show ended and they all were wearing different outfit.

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royale!" Tadase faced the front holding a Golden Staff.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" Rima had a slightly stern face sticking out her arms.

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!" Yaya gave a wink and put a finger on her cheek.

"Chara Nari: Chrysoberyl Ram!" Lucy twirl around and put her hands behind her back. She gave a wink once she faced the front and then a sweet smile with her eyes closed.

"Juggling…Party." Rima said as she juggled the pins while riding a unicycle.

"Hurry! Hoshina Utau's concert is going to start!" Yaya said smiling as she threw the fliers in the air.

"THAT Hoshina Utau?"

"So she's doing a concert!"

"Would you like to come to a concert?" Tadase gave a wink. The girls turned around and had hearts in their eyes.

"Yes! We're coming!"

"If you buy a ticket now, you get a free duckie!" Yaya said smiling happily as her ducks held a flyer.

"I'm buying one!"

"I'll buy one!"

"I want one!"

"Minna! Come see Hoshina Utau's concert!" Lucy smiled softly with her head tilted. Everybody blushed madly as they saw her smile.

"I'll buy one!"

"Give me two!"

"I want one!"

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled brightly as she started to sparkled.

"Minna-san, have fun, everybody-desu ne!" Suu said happily.

"Perfect!" Eru said smiling proudly. Amu smiled happily.

"Utau, it's time." Sanjou said looking at her watch.

"Hai." Utau said standing up. Sanjou took a look out the curtain and looked at the crowd in surprised before smiling.

"Utau." Sanjou said turning to Utau. Utau nod with a serious expression. Utau walked out to the stage and noticed many people came. She slightly widened her eyes but then she closed them. She opened her eyes and the light started to shine on her.

"You did it, Hinamori Amu, Hinamori Lucy." Sanjou said with a smile.

_Dare mo inai stage_

_Alone on an empty stage_

_Yume no jikan ha mou makuna oriteyuku_

_The curtain falls on my dream_

_Kinou to onaji_

_And I realize that_

_Asu ha nido to konai to_

_Like yesterday, tomorrow_

_Kizuku no…_

_Will never come again…_

_Last scene ha itsumo_

_The final scene is always_

_Setsunaku utsukushii kedo_

_Painful and beautiful_

_Namida fuite tobira kakakou_

_But I will dry my tears and open the door_

_Atarashii Watashi ni_

_I am born again_

Ikuto stood by the door tired but wasn't injured.

_Umarekawaru yuuki wo dashite_

_Courage grows within me_

_Hazukashi ha nai nai de_

_I am no longer afraid_

_My heartful song_

Then Utau noticed Ikuto standing by the door. She smiled happily when Ikuto smiled at her.

"_Lucy's right…Thank you Lucy…" _Utau thought as she continues to sing.

_My heartful song_

_Utau yo itsu made mo_

_I will sing it forever_

_Anatani Itadakimasu youni_

_In the hope of reaching you_

"Utau-chan! I'm so happy!" Eru cried as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief. Iru sweat-drop glancing at Eru. Amu and Lucy smiled but then they noticed Ikuto.

"_Ikuto!" _Amu and Lucy ran out of South Wind and noticed he disappeared.

"So he did come!" Amu said with a soft smile. Lucy nod in agreement.

"_I'm glad you came Ikuto…" _Lucy sigh in relief as Loke, Aries and Cancer float next to her. She smiled at them and they smiled back. Ikuto was sitting on top of an old stairs.

"Utau sure looked happy-nya." Yoru said smiling. Ikuto gave a small smile and looked up at the stars.

"Wah! The stars are beautiful-nya!" Yoru said staring at the stars.

"Yeah…" Ikuto responded.

_**You shouldn't rely on yourself since there's someone there who wants to help you. Besides, if you really hated the violin then you wouldn't be carrying the violin with you anyways. I never actually heard you play but I don't think you should give it up. It was given to you by someone special right? You shouldn't give up something special to you. You should keep your family close, and remember you're just as important to them as they are to you…If you find your violin, just be at the concert long enough for Utau-chan to see you…It'll make her happy…"**_

Then Ikuto took out the charm as it shined brightly along with the stars.

"Wonder why the Omamori is shining-nya…It shined too when you were trying to escape the guards and it protected us too-nya…" Yoru wondered. Ikuto stared at it before staring at the sky.

"_Who are you Hinamori Lucy?" _Ikuto thought staring at the stars once again.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Lucy stared up at the sky as they shined brightly. Loke sat on her right shoulder with Aries on her head and Cancer on her left shoulder.

"…Do you think I have to go home when I'm finish here?" Lucy asked quietly.

"…Probably…You were only here because of a wish. Once you have done everything you wanted then we'll probably disappear from this world and go back to ours. However, I don't know if they'll still remember us but we'll have to wait and see. It'll be soon when we'll be worrying about this." Loke explained.

"D-Don't w-worry L-Lucy…S-Sumimasen…" Aries bowed as she fidget with her dress.

"We'll be fine-ebi. We shouldn't worry about this until later-ebi." Cancer said calmly. Lucy sigh softly and nod.

"Hai…I guess I'll worry about it later…Although I hope Amu-chan and the others still remember me though. That would make me sad if they all forget." Lucy said smiling softly.

"Yeah. Let's just enjoy life now until then. You're not alone so we'll be fine together." Lucy smiled and nod.

"Yeah! Come on. We better get going before Amu-chan gets worried." Lucy softly giggled and her charas followed after her.

* * *

**Yay! The third chapter is done! If you noticed, the chapters are really similar to the anime but there are some parts I put for only Lucy. Anyways, she won't leave until the end of the series. Although I'm trying to make it differently and sad also. Sorry if I had to rush Cancer hatch or him not having a lot of lines to speak but I'm still new to their personality. Also, I know he wasn't suppose to be young but I didn't see any of the other charas older so I made him younger but some things I kept the same. It will happen the same for the others but for Aquarius I'm going to let her keep her tail. Anyways, I know Aries personality the most since she's adorable~ Anyways, I didn't put the Character Change until later but maybe in two or three chapters from now. I know some/most of the characters are OOC but I'll try my best to keep them in character. Right now I really want to do the twins with the Riddle Egg since I want the Gemini to come out. I'm so excited for it too! Sorry if my spelling or grammar is wrong it's just that I'm in a big rush with writing the two chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it! Here are some words for you~ Tell me if I'm missing some but there are some small words I don't know how. Anyways, see you soon!**

**Onee/Nee - Big Sister**

**Shugoi - Awesome**

**Neko - Cat/Kitty**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Sumimasen - Sorry**

**Omamori - Japanese Good Luck Charm**

**Onegai - Please**

**Minna - Everyone/Everybody**


	5. WYCIYLD, NKF and TDS

**And I am back with another chapter of this story. Thank you for waiting~ As you can see the difference from Lucy from Fairy Tail and in this story, Lucy is more mature-like in this story since I want her to be a bit (or a lot) different than the anime. I just want her to be a influence on the people and change it up a bit. Anyways, as for the couples, you can decide people from where's she's from (Natsu, Gray, Laxus, etc.) or in Shugo Chara (Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto, etc.) so tell me in the review if you're a fan of any of these couples~ Okay. If you guys still remember the Shugo Chara Doki episodes then you can help me if you want. You guys can give me suggestion if you seen the episodes and in this story Lucy will have a bit more abilities but not too much though cause that'll be too OOC (Not that it already is). Oh! By the way, Lucy's Celestial Spirit will be really different cause I don't know their personality very well so I hope you can forgive me. Also, in this episode the horoscope is different since well, I'm the writer so yeah and the Shugo Chara dollhouse is bigger than the anime since there's more Shugo Charas. Hm~ The next chapter will probably be my own but not sure…I think I been taking your time so here's the new chapter!**

**Warnings: Some characters may be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them. These chapters will be **_**very**_** similar to the anime however, a bit different since there's Lucy now. There will be some chapters that doesn't really involve the episodes and are just my original idea.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_[Previous Chapter]_

_Then Ikuto took out the charm as it shined brightly along with the stars._

"_Wonder why the Omamori is shining-nya…It shined too when you were trying to escape the guards and it protected us too-nya…" Yoru wondered. Ikuto stared at it before staring at the sky._

"_Who are you Hinamori Lucy?" Ikuto thought staring at the stars once again._

_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Lucy stared up at the sky as they shined brightly. Loke sat on her right shoulder with Aries on her head and Cancer on her left shoulder._

"…_Do you think I have to go home when I'm finish here?" Lucy asked quietly._

"…_Probably…You were only here because of a wish. Once you have done everything you wanted then we'll probably disappear from this world and go back to ours. However, I don't know if they'll still remember us but we'll have to wait and see. It'll be soon when we'll be worrying about this." Loke explained._

"_D-Don't w-worry L-Lucy…S-Sumimasen…" Aries bowed as she fidget with her dress._

"_We'll be fine-ebi. We shouldn't worry about this until later-ebi." Cancer said calmly. Lucy sigh softly and nod._

"_Hai…I guess I'll worry about it later…Although I hope Amu-chan and the others still remember me though. That would make me sad if they all forget." Lucy said smiling softly._

"_Yeah. Let's just enjoy life now until then. You're not alone so we'll be fine together." Lucy smiled and nod._

"_Yeah! Come on. We better get going before Amu-chan gets worried." Lucy softly giggled and her charas followed after her._

* * *

**Chapter Four - When You Confess, it's Your Lucky Day, Notice Kiran's Feelings, and The Dates Setup?!**

"Here are today's Lucky Star Fortunes!" A lady on the T.V said showing a chart.

"Oh, I'm #5!" Midori said smiling as she spotted her sign.

"I'm #4! Where are you, Ami-chan, Lucy-chan?" Tsumugu said happily.

"I'm #3!" Ami said giving peace signs.

"I'm #2." Lucy smiled politely at the parents.

"Congratulations!" Midori and Tsumugu clapped smiling happily.

"That means good things will happen to you today Lucy, Ami." Midori said staring at the T.V again.

"Wai! So good! Good things! Good things!" Ami cheered. Lucy gave a nod and drank her tea. Lucy sigh in relief. She often drink tea during breakfast, lunch, dinner and at school. For some reason it calms her down when she gets stress from thinking too much. Amu glanced at the T.V.

"_Where's Libra…?" _Amu thought waiting. Lucy softly giggled as she knew Amu wanted to know where she is on the chart.

"#1 today is…Libra! Wonderful things will happen! It will be your lucky day!" The lady said smiling.

"Alright!" Inner-Amu cheered.

"Congratulations to you, Amu-chan!" The parents cheered smiling. Lucy smiled Amu and ruffle her hair.

"Congratulations Amu-chan." Lucy said softly as she smiled. Amu slightly blushed and nod.

"W-Whatever…" Amu turned her head slightly as Lucy continues to smile.

"…especially when it comes to love!" The lady winked.

"Love!?" Amu, Lucy and Tsumugu said in shock.

"Those with unrequited love can have their feelings returned!" The lady gave a wink and smile.

"A confession!?" Amu, Lucy and Tsumugu said in shock again.

"You can do it, Amu-chan. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a crush on someone." Midori smiled while Tsumugu went in despair. Lucy slightly pouted about it but sigh. She already knew about it but couldn't help herself from being overprotective.

"Mama!" Tsumugu stared at Midori in shock.

"I have a crush on someone too!" Amu raised her hand smiling.

"EH?!" Tsumugu froze in shock.

"Takashi-kun, Yuuya-kun, Kazunari-kun…" Ami said listing out the boys and while smiling. Tsumugu went down slowly as she list out the boys.

"S-So many of them…" Tsumugu said as he was crying.

"_A confession, huh…" _Amu thought. Then two image of Tadase and Ikuto appeared.

"Why am I thinking of two guys!?" Amu shouted quietly as she slightly blushed. Lucy laughed nervously as she tried to calm her down.

"Too bad! In last place today is…Leo." The lady on the T.V said. Lulu stopped when she heard the sign.

"Leo's your sign, Lulu!" Nana said as Lulu sweat-drop.

"Horoscopes are rubbish. They're obviously a scum!" Lulu fold her arms and gave a small 'hmph'. But she glanced back to look at the T.V.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Wow, so cute!" Yaya said excitedly as she stared at the dollhouse.

"Hinamori-san, what's this?" Tadase asked.

"A dollhouse. Right now it's a Shugo Chara house, though." Amu replied and Lucy nods.

"Ehh, a house for Shugo Charas, huh?" Nagihiko said.

"Hai. Ami-chan pestered our parents into buying it. She said she wanted to make a place for the Shugo Charas to live." Lucy said softly as her eyes softened when she stared at the dollhouse.

"Ami-chan's so nice." Nagihiko said smiling.

"Yeah…" Amu, Lucy and their charas sweat-drop when she heard his response.

"She is, but…" Ran sigh.

_[Flashback]_

"_I will make you beautiful!" Ami's eyes sparkled evilly as the charas slept._

"_Good morning…WHAT IS THIS!?" Ran shouted with a small sweat-drop as she noticed her face of painted. Loke twitched while Cancer was mumbling about 'not good' or 'it's all wrong' in the corner. Aries was sniffing as tears were threatening to fall._

_[End of Flashback]_

"We couldn't sleep peacefully in our own rooms very well…" Loke sigh rubbing his forehead. Aries sniffed and rubbed her eyes remembering what happened. Cancer sigh and shook his head trying to erase the memory.

"It's too cruel-desu." Suu sigh as the charas sat on the table.

"That's why we decided to move the house." Lucy said sighing softly and gave a small smile.

"Also, everyone can use it if it's here." Amu said giving a small smile.

"Nice idea-dechu!" Pepe said happily as she banged on the small mini table softly.

"It's our house!" Kusukusu cheered happily.

"But was Ami-chan okay with this?" Tadase asked.

"She did go along with it, surprisingly…" Amu gave a smile along with Lucy.

"You're a little girl at heart, aren't you? I guess I'll have to give it to you." Ami said as an image of her playing with the cat dolls.

"I assume Ami-chan just got bored with the dollhouse." Lucy sigh softly as she placed her hand on her cheek. Tadase laugh nervously.

"As this is the finest room, it shall be mine. You can distribute the remaining rooms among yourselves." Kiseki said standing in front of the highest room.

"EH?! Who do you think you are?!" Ran shouted angrily.

"You are a tyrannical king-dechu!" Pepe said slightly narrowing her eyes.

"Down with the tyrant! Down with the tyrant!" The girls shouted while Kiseki stared in shock.

"E-Eto…K-Kiseki-kun…Y-You shouldn't say the room's y-yours if the o-others doesn't agree…" Aries said shyly as she gave a very small frown. Kiseki blushed and backed away. The girls smirked in victory. Loke and Cancer shook their head.

Tadase started to laugh while Amu stared at Tadase.

"_**Those with unrequited love can have their feelings returned!"**_

"_I could confess, but…I've already been rejected by him once…I wasn't speaking with my voice since it was Ran's help though…" _Amu thought as she stared at Tadase again. Lucy noticed and gave a small frown.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Look! It's my poster of the three Darts! It's what I treasure most in my life!" A girl with short pale-pink hair and light brown eyes as she held up a poster.

"So it was right!" A girl said with a smile. She has purple hair with some of her hair tied in a tiny ponytail and light brown eyes.

"Koyomi, you said that I was supposed to get what I wanted soon, didn't you?" The girl said smiling.

"Your fortune telling was right again!" Manami said smiling.

"Awesome! You're like a professional fortune teller!" Wakana said smiling.

"Hm?" Amu and Lucy turned towards the girls.

"Not really…" Koyomi said smiling uncertainly.

"No, I'm telling you, you're as good as a pro! It's because your fortune telling's original. You use the stars and the Four… Four what?" The girl with pale pink hair put her hand behind her head.

"The Four Pillars of Destiny and Chinese fortune telling…If you combine all the bases of astrology, you're more likely to get an accurate result." Koyomi said holding a pink notebook.

"Wow!" The girls stared at her in awe. Then Wakana and Manami noticed the teacher coming in.

"Good morning!" Nikaidou said walking backwards with tons of books.

"Everyone, please take your seat-" But Nikaidou bumped into the table and the books flew in the air. Amu closed her eyes and reopened them when she noticed everybody was quiet. Lucy caught Nikaidou's left arm before he fell and caught all the books on her left hand. She kept a stern face and pulled up Nikaidou and hand him the books.

"Are you okay Nikaidou-sensei?" Lucy asked calmly tilting her head slightly as she placed her right hand on her hip. Nikaidou gave a nod in response.

"My fortune this morning said that I was supposed to overcome things that often challenge me…" Nikaidou said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't try too hard now…" Amu said sweat-dropping. But she softly smiled to herself.

"_Lucy-nee is always there when someone's in trouble…" _Amu softly giggled to herself quietly so nobody can hear her.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's recess-desu!" Suu said in the corner.

"Fortune telling uses the three methods of Mei, Boku, and Sou to explain things. Of those three, I primarily study Mei, which uses important dates to tell each person's fortune accurately. I think fortune telling shoes people the way to happiness. On top of that, it has the ability to explain the laws of the heavens!" Koyomi said as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks as she spaced out.

"Oh! Sorry! I was geeking out!" Koyomi waved her hands.

"But it's awesome you can understand all that stuff!" The girl with pale pink hair said in awe.

"Hey, do you want to become a professional fortune teller?" Wakana asked with a smile.

"That might be nice…" Koyomi smiled slightly as she held up her pink notebook.

"Does fortune telling really work?" Koyomi blinked and turned to the voice.

"Personally I can't believe in it. People think it works sometimes because it's a lucky guess." A boy with light brown hair and black glasses said shrugging.

"It's not a lucky guess! Koyomi-chan's fortunes incorporate important data! Like, you know, um…" The girl with pale pink hair said thinking.

"Statistics right?" Lucy said quietly. Everybody looked up at her in surprise. Lucy gave a small soft smile to Koyomi.

"A-Ah…H-Hai…" Koyomi blushed when she noticed the smile was for her. Lucy's smile was rare since she doesn't smile often and you'll be lucky if she smile at you. But that moment was interrupted by someone though.

"Why, how amusing! Would you like to read my fortune?" A girl with short curly auburn hair and slightly sharp green eyes smiled as sparkled appeared around her.

"She's back!" Ran shouted in shock.

"It's been a while since we saw her!" Miki said surprised.

"Who is she?" Loke asked curiously.

"That's Yamabuki Saaya. She's the president of Tadase's fan club. She's cold-hearted and egotistical. She somehow always show off whenever she get's a chance in order to impress handsome boys." Miki replied. Loke frown. He never really like that type of girls even if he dated many girls before. Aries stared at Saaya carefully.

"She could be nice if she wants to…" Aries said quietly to herself before sighing.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"According to my calculations, you are going to fall against great waves of water and go back to leading a mediocre life." Koyomi said as she wrote on a piece of paper as she glanced between her notebook and the paper.

"Hold on just one minute! It should say that I will live an exciting and dramatic life! Like being scouted to be an actress or marrying a prince in some foreign country!" Saaya shouted in shock.

"But…" Koyomi frown.

"Hmph! Your fortune telling is a joke!" Saaya stood up and walked away.

"Wait! You should be careful around water or you might drown!" Koyomi said trying to stop Saaya.

"Hah?" Saaya turned her head around confused. But she didn't noticed a girl holding a vase of flowers.

The girls gasped in surprised before closing their eyes when they heard a crash. On the floor was Saaya covered in water.

"G-Gomennasai!" The girl gasped in surprise before standing up and bowing.

"Oh! Her fortune was right!"

"Awesome!"

"It's the real deal!"

"Wait just one minute…!" Saaya's hand was shaking in fury. Then a hand stuck out with a tissue and Saaya looked up.

"Are you okay, Yamabuki-san?" Tadase asked smiling. Saaya quickly stood up with hearts in her eyes. She shook her body with all the water disappearing before looking back at Tadase.

"Tadase-sama, thank you very much!" Saaya said happily.

"U-Um, yeah…" Tadase sweat-drop.

"Tadase-sama!" The girls sweat-drop with the girl with pale pink hair smiled as she looked at Tadase.

"Tadase-kun's so cool!" The girl smiled as she blushed.

"_If fortune telling worked, I'd want to get mine told today. I'm wondering whether I should confess my love. Hm…I should also ask Lucy-nee later too." _Amu thought but was interrupted.

"Amu-chan! Lucy-chan!" Lucy and Amu turned towards the girls.

"What about you guys?" Manami asked gesturing towards them. Amu was about to speak but was interrupted again.

"But, there's no way Hinamori-san would be interested in fortune telling." The boy with light brown hair and brown eyes with black glasses said.

"P-Pretty much." Amu fold her arms.

"I'm actually really interested though!" Inner-Amu said flailing her arms. Lucy glanced at Amu and Rima. Rima noticed and sigh softly.

"What about you, Mashiro-san?" Manami asked. Rima glanced at Lucy. Lucy sigh figuring out Rima wants her to talk.

"We'll do it if Amu goes first. I'll go last though." Lucy said tilting her head slightly. Amu eyes sparkled as she stared at Rima and Lucy.

"Well, it looks like I have to do it…!" Amu said smiling with her hand behind her head. Rima sighs again while Lucy sweat-drop with a small nervous laugh.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You are a kind person who treasures her friends and family…You suffer because your appearance doesn't match what's inside you…" Koyomi said writing on the paper. Amu slightly jumped in shock.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Koyomi and the girls stared at Amu in surprise.

"Well, it could be true, in a way…" Amu turned her head with her eyebrows twitching.

"It's totally true!" Inner-Amu flailed her arms again in surprise and shock.

"Your fortune is good. If there's something you want, it might be a good time to take it." Koyomi said.

"_Does that mean it's a good time to confess?" _Amu thought looking down.

"But it seems you desire two things…does that ring a bell?" Koyomi asked. Then two image of Ikuto and Tadase appeared.

"Saa, I dunno! Oh yeah! Tell Rima's fortune!" Amu stood up quickly and put Rima on the seat.

"When you came to this school, it seems that the situation around you changed dramatically." Koyomi said.

"Of course things would change after I transferred." Rima stated. The girls stared at her in shock.

"T-That's true, but…It implies that you were able to do something with all your heart…For example, you carried your worries by yourself before, but then you were able to share them with others or something like that, right?" Koyomi said. Rima looked down before looking up at Amu and Lucy.

"That sounds like joining the Guardians, doesn't it?" Amu smiled leaning down slightly.

"Maybe." Rima quickly turned her head with a slight blush. Amu gave a soft giggle along with Lucy.

"It's your turn Lucy-nee." Amu said as Lucy nods. She sat down on the seat staring at Koyomi. Koyomi was slightly nervous but relaxed when Lucy gave a reassuring smile.

"E-Eto…There are secrets your friends and family don't know about you and sooner or later you won't be around any longer…You help people along the way until your time is up but you're also suffering as time continues…" Koyomi said slightly tilting her head. Lucy slightly narrow her eyes but return to her normal face before anyone noticing. Well, except for her charas of course.

"I wonder what that means…?" Koyomi tilted her head curiously. Lucy gave a small smile.

"Guess we have to find out." Lucy said placing a finger on her lips with her right eye closed.

"Ne ne, do you do fortune telling too Lucy-chan? You seemed to know what Koyomi-chan was talking about?" Manami asked staring at Lucy. Lucy gave a small nod.

"I do but not too often though." Lucy replied shortly. The girls were staring at Lucy in awe.

"The fortune telling's a big success!" Kusukusu giggled covering her mouth.

"Yeah…The fortune is a big success…" Loke said quietly only Aries and Cancer hearing it.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Girls sure do like fortune telling." Tadase said.

"Well, everyone's interested in their own future." Nagihiko said.

"That doesn't mean that fortune telling can tell the future perfectly. No one knows what will happen tomorrow." Rima said as she drank tea.

"I know what will happen tomorrow! Here we go!" Yaya stood up and kick her shoe as the shoe land on a gray tile.

"Tomorrow will be sunny!" Yaya said happily.

"At least, according to that, anyway!" Tadase smiled. Then Amu realized something.

"Ne ne Lucy-nee, could you tell me my fortune also?" Amu asked smiling. Lucy blinked and gave a small laugh.

"I guess…I'll tell your fortune." Lucy smiled while Amu smiled back in excitement.

"Yatta!" Amu cheered as Lucy took something out. There were 13 cards total stacked neatly. She spread the cards but they were still facing down.

"Choose a card. Don't concentrate too much and choose the card right for you." Lucy said softly. Amu took a deep breath before picking the card in the middle. The Guardians and the charas were watching in interest. Lucy nods and took the card Amu tapped. She held up the card showing the sign of Libra. Lucy closed her eyes while she concentrate on the card. Then the card started to shine but not too brightly and started to spin in mid-air.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…_

_(Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki)_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

_(Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi)_

_Show me thy appearance…_

_(So kagayaki wo motte)_

_With such shine._

_(Ware ni sugata wo shimese)_

_O Tetrabiblos…_

_(Tetorabiburosu yo)_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

_(Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha)_

_Aspect became complete…_

_(Asupekuto wa kanzen nari)_

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_(Araburu mon wo kaihoseyo)_

_O 88 Stars of the heaven…_

_(Zenten hachijuhassei)_

_Shine!_

_(Hikaru!)_

_**Urano Metria!**_

_**(Urano Metoria!)**__"_

Lucy opened her eyes and her eyes were golden yellow as the card stopped. The Guardians was staring at her in awe and surprise.

"I hear it…I hear the star speaking…" Lucy said quietly. She looked up and stared right into Amu's eyes.

"Don't rush into things so soon. You need to take your time otherwise it will go the opposite direction. Just leave things the way they are. There will be moments so let them happen on their own. There will be tough decisions in the future but you will make the right choices." Lucy said calmly as she closed her eyes. She reopened them and were back to chocolate brown. The card gently floated down on her palm. She sigh in relief and looked up at the Guardians. The Guardians were staring at her and Lucy shifted uncomfortably.

"A-Ano…Is something wrong?" Lucy asked smiling nervously.

"That was so cool! Your eyes just changed into a different color and what you said was so mysterious and unique!" Yaya's eyes sparkled as she stared at Lucy.

"I must say though, that was really incredible." Nagihiko smiled politely. Lucy blushed with the praise and fidget with her thumbs.

"A-Arigatou…" Lucy mumbled quietly.

"_I guess I shouldn't confess yet…I trust Lucy-nee so I'll wait until then." _Amu thought smiling softly to herself. She was slightly disappointed but she trusted Lucy more than anything.

"I can see it! I can see it!" Miki said concentrating on a small blue crystal ball. She was wearing a blue witch-like hat and a black cape with black gloves.

"What is it you are doing?" Kiseki asked floating down.

"S-She just s-started d-doing this…" Aries said meekly.

"Here it is! Kiseki! You will soon lose something special to you!" Miki said. Kiseki sweat-drop slightly scared.

"Hmph! Rubbish!" Kiseki fold his arms and turned his head. Then he heard some noises and turned to the dollhouse. All of his stuff was on the floor of the table.

"Takeover complete!" Kusukusu dusted her hands.

"Now I can take a nap-desu!" Pepe said happily as she laid on the top floor.

"M-My room…!" Kiseki shouted in shock.

"Oh? It came true-ebi." Cancer said staring at them.

"I amaze even myself…" Miki said with a blank face.

"He loves me! He loves me not! He loves me! He loves me not! He loves me!" Suu said as she pick a petal of a flower.

"Fortune telling is romantic-desu!" Suu sigh happily.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Amu and Lucy were walking home together.

"That was really cool on how you did your fortune Lucy-nee." Amu said smiling softly.

"Arigatou Amu-chan. I don't do it often but it's fun." Lucy smiled back.

"Ah~ I wonder if a luckier day might come!" Amu sigh.

"I don't think…" Ran started as she shook her head with a small sweat-drop.

"…a day like that will come, though…" Miki finished as she fold her arms as she slowly turn. Amu froze in shock. Amu laugh nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Lucy and her charas started to laugh.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Koyomi was walking while reading a book. But she didn't noticed Lulu in front of her.

"Wow! What a beautiful girl! But…she isn't really as pretty as Lucy-san though…" Koyomi said in awe but mumbled the last part.

"So you're the genius fortune telling girl. The rumors have reached even my school." Lulu said with her hand on her hip.

"No, I'm really not that great…" Koyomi said with a slight blush as she smiled.

"I wonder if you would tell my fortune, as well!" Lulu said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Eh?" Koyomi blinked.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Eto…you look cold, but you are actually very sensitive. You hold many desires in your heart. But you can't take the first step. Does that sound right?" Koyomi said smiling at Lulu. Lulu sweat-drop with a very small blush.

"Wow, that's friggin' good! She really knows you well!" Nana said smiling.

"Unfortunately, it's not right at all!" Lulu said smiling holding her chin up high. Nana sweat-drop.

"G-Gomennasai…" Koyomi said holding her notebook.

"Even if fortune telling seems to work, it's just a coincidence. Your friends may believe what you say now, but…If your fortunes turn out to be wrong, then they all will hate you." Lulu said standing up.

"Eh?" Koyomi slightly widened her eyes worriedly.

"Excuse me." Lulu said as she walked away. Koyomi looked at the notebook worriedly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Next Day…

"The next day-desu!" Ran and Suu said smiling.

"There will be an incident today!" Miki gave a blank face.

"Doki!" Ran and Suu said in shock.

"Ohayo, Koyomi!" The girl with pale pink hair said smiling happily.

"Ohayo." Koyomi smiled uncertainly.

"Huh? Did something happen?" The girl asked.

"No, not really…" Koyomi waved her hand with a uncertain smile.

"Really? In that case, will you tell me my fortune for today?" The girl asked.

"Sure…" Koyomi opened her notebook and stopped at a page.

"Oh, it looks like this is your lucky day, Marika! Maybe the luckiest day for you this year!" Koyomi said.

"Really?" Marika said with a slight blush.

"Morning."

"Morning, Tadase-kun!"

"Yo, Tadase!"

"I might confess to Tadase-kun today!" Marika said smiling as she blushed.

"Huh?"

"But this is my lucky day, right? It might go my way!" Marika said quietly.

"I think…it'll be okay…" Koyomi said looking at her book again.

"Okay! Let's go! I'm so nervous! Please follow me, okay?" Marika said holding Koyomi's hands.

"O-Okay…" Koyomi smiled uncertainly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ah! It's Tadase-kun!" Ran said noticing Tadase.

"W-Where's h-he g-going?" Aries asked tilting her head. Amu and Lucy hid behind the tree watching Tadase. Lucy sweat-drop though.

"_It feels like we're stalking him…"_ Lucy thought sighing softly to herself.

"Gomen, were you waiting long?" Tadase asked as he stood in front of Marika.

"No." Marika shook her head.

"W-What's up with this situation!?" Amu shouted quietly in shock. Lucy put a finger on Amu's lips.

"It's fine…Don't worry about it…Let's just see what happens…" Lucy said quietly.

"Hinamori-san! Lucy-san!" Koyomi said in surprise.

"Koyomi-chan…! Sorry…We just coincidentally happened to be here. Is this…the scene of a confession?" Lucy gave a sheepishly smile before asking Koyomi a question.

"Hai…" Koyomi nod uncertainly. Lucy slightly narrow her eyes.

"_Something's not right here…" _Lucy thought frowning in her head."Tadase-kun…I've liked you for a long time!" Marika said blushing before closing her eyes tightly. Tadase closed his eyes and gave a very small smile.

"Arigatou. But I can't return your feelings. I like someone else." Tadase said with a serious face.

"_Someone else…" _Amu thought as she remembered something.

_[Flashback]_

"_And the second thing I wanted to talk to you about was…" Tadase said staring at Amu. Amu's eyes sparkled with a blush._

"_Hinamori-san…"_

_[End of Flashback]_

"_What did he want to say back there?" _Amu thought at the memory.

"I'm a failure." Amu and Lucy turned to Koyomi.

"I can't do this after all!" Koyomi stood up and dashed off with her notebook close to her chest.

"She had a bad look on her face…" Loke said narrowing his eyes.

"Something is wrong-ebi." Cancer frown.

"Come on, Amu-chan!" Lucy turned to Amu with a slightly serious face. Amu looked back before turning back to Lucy and nod.

"Right…" Amu said as they ran after Koyomi.

"_It was wrong…What should I do…" _Koyomi thought sadly.

"I guess I had better stop telling people's fortunes." Koyomi looked down sadly.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Koyomi looked up in surprise.

"You are…"

"But you really want to keep telling fortunes, right?" Lulu said raising her hand.

"But they don't mean anything if they turn out to be wrong…" Koyomi turned her head with a frown.

"I will make your dream come true." Lulu said as she held up the sparkling magic pendent.

"Eh?: Koyomi looked up in surprise.

"If you put this on, fortune telling will become better." Lulu smiled evilly. Then Koyomi's heart egg came out of her chest. The white egg turned purple with a question mark in the middle.

"Let your dream become reality!" Lulu spread her body as red round things was around her.

"Nazo Chara Change!" The question mark smiled evilly showing its white teeth.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Where did she go…?" Amu said as the girls stopped.

"Lucy, I feel the presence of a Mystery Egg!" Loke said seriously.

"Could it be…?" Aries said quietly.

"Yes! I can tell fortunes if I want to!" Koyomi said as the question mark got bigger. It grin before swallowing Koyomi.

"Come on out!" Nana cheered. Then the question mark started to crack.

"Chara Nari: Fortune Dream!" Her attire is based on a hooded witch. Koyomi's hood have a yellow color, but the side of the tip is violet. Her mouth is a purple cover. Her attire is fully divided into two colors. The right side is yellow, while the other is violet. Two purple diamonds are held on the center of her costume. Koyomi have fully black boots, and the bottom of her costume is jagged into lengthy sections. She also has a star-shaped wand, a wooden broom, and a large '?' mark on her forehead.

"Haha! I'll tell everyone's fortune!" Koyomi smiled as she flew off laughing.

"Go get 'em!" Nana cheered. Koyomi stopped staring down at the people.

"You will receive misfortune from water!" Koyomi waved her wand towards a women with a hose and a man in a nice suit. The hose started to go wild and covered the man.

"You will receive misfortune from the air!" Koyomi cast her wand towards a boy. Then a golden pan hit him on the head.

"You are very unlucky with money today!" A women took out her coin purse but a cat grabbed her bag and ran off.

"Ah! My coin purse!"

"Today's unlucky colors are red, blue, and yellow!"

"S-Sumimasen!" A worker shouted as three can of paints fell down on the three workers on the bottom floor.

"Everyone, know your own future and become happy!" Koyomi said smiling as she waved her wave everywhere.

"Koyomi-chan!" Amu and Lucy shouted looking up. Amu and Lucy looked around.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oi! Get down here!"

"My coin purse!"

"We have to do something! Hurry!" Ran shouted flailing her arms. Amu and Lucy nod.

"And today's Chara Nari is…" Miki gave a blank stare.

"Unlock my heart!" Amu and Lucy were enveloped in a bright pink light and when the light ended, they were in different outfit.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Clover!" Amu gave a wink as she faced the front.

"Chara Nari: Chrysoberyl Ram!" Lucy twirl around and put her hands behind her back. She gave a wink once she faced the front and then a sweet smile with her eyes closed.

"It was Clover…" Ran sweat-drop rubbing the back of her head. Miki was crying for her failed answer.

"Stop it, Koyomi-chan!" Amu and Lucy shouted in union.

"Why? I'm telling everyone what will happen in the future!" Koyomi said as she turned towards Lucy and Amu.

"But…!" Amu and Lucy took her step forward.

"This is getting pretty weird, huh?: Ran sweat-drop and Cancer nod in agreement.

"I'll tell you your fate!" Koyomi waved her wand towards Amu and Lucy. A huge paper appeared in front of Amu.

"It looks like you won't do so well in school tomorrow!"

"S-Seriously!?" Amu shouted in shock with a sweat-drop. Lucy sweat-drop and laugh nervously.

"On the other hand, you're looking really sexy!" Koyomi waved her wand towards Lucy and Amu then suddenly people started to crowd Lucy and Amu.

"E-Eh!?" Amu and Lucy looked around in shock. They ran away when they started to chase after them.

"Give us a break!" Lucy groan running with Amu.

"Leave this to us-desu!" Suu winked and Aries giggled but nod.

"Honey Bubbles!" Amu waved her bubble wand and bubbles came out.

"Wool Bomber!" Lucy shot many small round wool towards the crowd. The bubbles and the wool stopped everybody. Amu and Lucy sigh in relief with a sweat-drop. Koyomi slightly gripped on her wand.

"I'm not finished yet!" Koyomi waved her wand towards the girls.

"Me neither!" Amu and Lucy shot the bubbles and wool towards Koyomi.

"Koyomi-chan!" Lucy shouted. Koyomi looked towards Amu and Lucy.

"Didn't you say fortune telling could show people a way to happiness?" Amu said seriously.

"Koyomi-chan, take a good look around you. No one is happy." Lucy said softly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The women continues to apologize to the business man.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The worker apologize to the other workers.

"Come on, man, be careful!"

"Ouch!" The boy rubbed his head from the pain.

"I was concentrating so much on fortune telling I forgot to think of the other people…I am not qualified to tell fortunes!" Koyomi said looking down sadly.

"Koyomi-chan. Everybody makes mistakes but you shouldn't give up so easily. With us, don't be afraid to be wrong. we'll do all it takes to support you and if you fail…Then try again. As long as you don't give up, you'll reach the goal for everybody to be happy. Just believe in yourself and in your friends." Lucy smiled softly as Koyomi widened her eyes. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as her question mark changed into an 'x'.

"Everyone fails sometimes. But if you still like fortune telling, then like it!" Amu said smiling.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu shouted, thrusting her hands out. "Open Heart!" She shouted, green hearts flying towards the egg.

"Wool Dust!" Lucy lifted her hand and sparkling pink dust came out of her hand and flew towards the egg. It combined with Amu's attack making it has more sparkles. When it hit Koyomi, the pendant broke returning Koyomi back to normal. The question mark egg turned white and went back inside of Koyomi. Then everything Koyomi did turned back to normal.

"Oh! Thank you!" The lady said as she took back her coin purse from the cat.

"Huh? What happened?" The boy said confused with the bump on his head disappeared.

"Koyomi-chan!" Koyomi opened here eyes and looked up.

"Huh? Hinamori-san? Lucy-san? Where am I?" Koyomi looked around and looked at them confusingly. Amu and Lucy smiled.

"Koyomi!" Koyomi turned to the voice.

"Marika!" Koyomi stood up from the bench.

"Why did you run off like that ? I was worried!" Marika said.

"Marika…I'm sorry my fortune telling was wrong!" Koyomi grabbed Marika's hand and closed her eyes tightly.

"Ah, I guess even you are wrong sometimes. But I'm so glad." Marika smiled.

"Eh?" Koyomi opened her eyes and stared at Koyomi in shock.

"Thanks to you, I was finally able to say it! I was rejected, but I feel so good! Alright! Starting tomorrow I gotta search for a cuter boy!" Marika said punching in thin air. Amu, Lucy and Koyomi sweat-drop.

"R-Really…?"

"Thanks for helping me out." Marika smiled towards Koyomi.

"…Un!" Koyomi smiled back.

"So fortune telling can do this, too…ne Lucy-nee?" Amu smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled back and nods.

"I guess it's lucky to get over your old crush and move on to a new one." Ran said smiling.

"I-I hope h-her feelings w-will be answered t-this time." Aries said shyly.

"I will also…" Amu's eyes softened.

"…confess someday, ne?" Lucy said softly ruffling Amu's hair. Amu nods smiling happily.

"When your fortune says it's your lucky day?" Ran asked smiling. Amu looked at Lucy and both of them looked towards the building.

"No…when I decide it is." Amu said softly as her eyes softened.

"When the time comes, we'll cheer for you!" Loke grin.

"We're by your side-ebi." Cancer said giving a small smile.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!" The girls cheered happily.

"Good luck when the time comes ne?" Lucy smiled happily with a wink. Amu smiled back happily.

"Arigatou!" But Lucy didn't noticed Koyomi staring at her.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Next Day…

"Lucy-san!" Lucy and Amu turned to the voice in front of them.

"…Koyomi-chan. Is something wrong?" Lucy tilted her heard slightly. She was curiously why Koyomi wanted to talk to her though.

"…Lucy-san! Please tell me my fortune!" Koyomi bowed deeply and Lucy blinked.

"…Hah?" Lucy opened her mouth slightly in surprise. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Onegai! Just read my fortune once!" Koyomi asked slightly blushing. Amu cough trying to cover her laugh. Lucy slightly glared at her before sighing. Loke chuckled along with Aries and Cancer.

"Alright…" Lucy sigh again. She took out the cards out of her bag. There were 13 cards total stacked neatly on her palm. She spread the cards but they were still facing down.

"Choose a card. Don't concentrate too much and choose the card right for you." Lucy said softly. Koyomi took a deep breath before picking the card on the far right. Amu and the charas stared at her again. No matter how many times she would do it, they would always be impress. Lucy nods and took the card Koyomi tapped. She held up the card showing the sign of Aries. Lucy closed her eyes while she concentrate on the card. Then the card started to shine but not too brightly and started to spin in mid-air.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…_

_(Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki)_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

_(Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi)_

_Show me thy appearance…_

_(So kagayaki wo motte)_

_With such shine._

_(Ware ni sugata wo shimese)_

_O Tetrabiblos…_

_(Tetorabiburosu yo)_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

_(Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha)_

_Aspect became complete…_

_(Asupekuto wa kanzen nari)_

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_(Araburu mon wo kaihoseyo)_

_O 88 Stars of the heaven…_

_(Zenten hachijuhassei)_

_Shine!_

_(Hikaru!)_

_**Urano Metria!**_

_**(Urano Metoria!)**__"_

Lucy opened her eyes and her eyes were golden yellow as the card stopped. Koyomi was watching in pure awe.

"I hear it…I hear the star speaking…" Lucy said quietly. She looked up and stared right into Koyomi's eyes.

"You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't believe what people say about you or your fortune and you'll be fine. You'll have great friends to support you all the way. It's okay to make mistakes but keep trying and don't give up. There are things that are trying to stop you but you'll overcome them as long as you just believe in yourself and in your friends." Lucy said calmly as she closed her eyes. She reopened them and her eyes changed back to normal. Then Koyomi realized something in her head.

"_**Koyomi-chan. Everybody makes mistakes but you shouldn't give up so easily. With us, don't be afraid to be wrong. we'll do all it takes to support you and if you fail…Then try again. As long as you don't give up, you'll reach the goal for everybody to be happy. Just believe in yourself and in your friends."**_

"_**Everyone fails sometimes. But if you still like fortune telling, then like it!"**_

"…? Koyomi-chan? Are you alright?" Lucy asked slightly worried. Koyomi smiled and shook her head.

"No…Thank you for telling my fortune Lucy-san!" Koyomi bowed while Lucy waved her hand.

"E-Eto…Arigatou and I hope we become great friends!" Koyomi blushed before leaving for the class. Amu and Lucy looked slightly surprised and nod.

"See you in class Koyomi-chan." Amu and Lucy said in union. Koyomi stopped and blushed harder but smiled happily.

"_I…I have to do my best! I know that voice belongs to Lucy-san and Hinamori-san! As long as I have them as friends then I'll do fine on the fortune telling!" _Koyomi thought smiling to herself as she ran towards the school.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"There we go." A man said as he put a pink box onto the moving van. Inside the pink box was an egg.

"Hinako, you didn't forget anything, did you?" A women with brown hair and blue eyes asked smiling at her child.

"Nope!" The girl with brown hair and blue eyes replied as she smiled back looking up towards her mom.

"Alright, ready to go?" The man asked as he entered the moving van. The moving van was moving but ran to a bump.

"That startled me!" Hinako placed her hand on her heart.

"Is our stuff okay…?" The women asked slightly worried.

"It wasn't too bad of a bump. I'm sure it's fine." The man replied. Hinako looked up at her mom worriedly. On the road was the egg. The eggs were diamonds. Amu and Lucy were walking until Loke noticed something.

"…! Lucy, I feel a presence…" Loke said as he stopped floating. Amu and Lucy stopped.

"…! O-Oh! M-Minna-san, l-look at t-the road!" Aries slightly gasped pointing at the road. Amu and her charas stared at it in shock.

"It's a Shugo Tama!" Amu and her charas shouted in shock.

"So this is the Shugo Tama you found left behind?" Daichi said staring at the egg.

"Yeah. I'm sure whoever lost it is worried." Tadase said.

"But who lost it?" Amu asked.

"If the egg hatches, then we'll know who it is." Rima replied plainly. Lucy smiled and ruffle Rima's hair fondly. Rima blushed and turned her head away.

"Oh, right, the Shugo Chara inside should recognize its owner." Yaya blinked.

"Does it not seem like it's come out yet?" Amu asked her charas.

"We can't tell…" Miki trailed off.

"…when a Shugo Tama will hatch." Ran said. Loke and the others looked confused.

"…? E-Eto…T-The egg c-can hatch b-but it's n-not r-really sure to t-trust u-us though…" Aries said tilting her head curiously. Amu and the Guardians stared at her in shock. Amu was about to speak but the bell rang.

"Crap! Class's starting!" Kukai said.

"If you don't dash to the Middle School, you'll be late!" Yaya smirked. Kukai froze in shock.

"I want you guys to look after the egg until it hatches, okay?" Lucy asked softly at the charas.

"Roger!" Amu's charas salute while Lucy's charas nod.

"Looking after commoners is the duty of a king. Leave it to me." Kiseki said floating. Amu and Lucy giggled.

"That's our Kiseki! I'm counting on you!" Amu smiled. The Guardians were walking out of the garden.

"I hope it hatches soon…" Tadase said.

"That's right. I wanna see what she looks like!" Yaya chirped happily. All the charas turned to the egg.

"Look! Look! Isn't this cool!?" Kusukusu said smiling as she juggled pins. Daichi was bouncing a soccer ball on his head.

"Wake up! One, two! One, two!" Ran cheered waving her pompoms.

"These cookies are delicious! Please come out-desu!" Suu said smiling as she stuck out cookies.

"These will work on a baby-dechu!" Pepe said shaking baby toys. Aries smiled as she watched the charas performing. She noticed Daichi gaze and smiled sweetly towards him. Daichi blushed heavily while Kiseki watched in jealously from afar. Loke was sitting next the egg while Cancer was wiping his scissors.

"I order you as a king! You must come out now, commoner!" Kiseki said looking at the egg. All the charas stared at the egg.

"Futile, eh…" Kiseki sweat-drop.

"It's alright! If we put our powers together…" Miki said as she held up her wand. The charas started to play the instruments.

"NO, NO, NO!" Miki shouted in anger. Loke took the small guitar and played with Cancer just finished fixing Aries hair. Aries closed her eyes listening to Loke play.

"_I'll remember you_

_And baby that's forever true_

_You're the one that I'll always miss,_

_Never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you_

_No matter what you're going through_

_In my heart you'll always be forever baby_

_I'll remember you…"_

Aries opened her eyes and noticed the charas are staring at her in shock. Aries blushed heavily.

"S-Sumimasen!" Aries bowed rapidly. Loke stopped playing rubbed the back of his head. Cancer nudged Loke and he slightly glared at the smirking Cancer.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm pooped…" Suu sigh sitting on the ground. Loke took out a handkerchief and wiped Suu's forehead. Suu blushed and looked down on the ground. The girls pouted but couldn't move since they have no energy except for Aries, Cancer and Loke. In a room was another yellow egg. The egg was yellow plaid with a black stripe in the middle of the egg. Inside the stripe there was multiple light yellow diamonds. Inside the egg was a Shugo Chara. She has orange hair, arranged into long pigtails. She has white headband with 2 yellow diamonds on it. Her blouse is yellow, with a white collar and 1 white diamond at the middle of the shirt. A small portion of her stomach is also seen. She also wears a yellow skirt and has white boots. Her skin color is peachy and she has golden yellow eyes. She was faded and flew towards the egg. She stopped noticing Loke's, Aries's and Cancer's gaze on her. She smiled sweetly at them.

"I'm Dia. I'm Amu's fourth Shugo Chara. Nice to meet you." The Shugo Chara smiled brightly.

"I-I'm Aries…N-Nice to meet you…" Aries said meekly blushing.

"Cancer, at your service." Cancer bowed.

"I'm Loke. Nice to meet you." Loke said kissing her hand. Dia blushed and smiled again. Then she turned back to the egg. She giggled before touched it and closed her eyes.

"It's okay. Please come on out. Hinako-chan and everyone else are waiting for you." Dia said smiling. The egg flashed as Dia disappeared. The egg started to move and Kusukusu turned over.

"Ah!" Kusukusu said in shock. The other charas looked at the egg.

"Is this…!?" Daichi said in shock.

"A birth!?" All the charas shouted in shock. The egg floated up in the air and started to hatch. Then a Shugo Chara came out. She was wearing a white with yellow sparkles dress with a white collar on it with a white belt. She also has yellow gloves with a yellow tiara with a big yellow diamond in the middle. Her eyes are a golden yellow, and her long hair with bangs is a lightly blonde. Her outfit takes a diamond look.

"Hai! I'm born! I'm born!" The Shugo Chara smiled as she float around in circles before twirling and stopped in the front.

"She's sparkling-desu!" Suu said smiling.

"What's your name?" Ran asked happily.

"I'm Kiran! Nice to meet you!" The Shugo Chara smiled as sparkles appeared around her.

"Kiran-chan, what a cute name!" Kusukusu smiled floating next to her. Loke floated in front of her and kissed her hand.

"That's a lovely name for a beautiful girl." Loke said winking. Kiran blushed before smiling again.

"Thanks!" Kiran said before realizing something.

"Oh no! I gotta go!" Kiran gasped.

"Thanks for taking care of me, everyone!" Kiran said bowing rapidly with a huge smile. Then she flew off leaving yellow sparkles.

"She left…" Miki blinked.

"She's really motivated-desu." Suu smiled.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_I wonder whether the egg will be okay…" _Amu and Lucy sigh softly.

"Here I come!" Kiran said smiling as she flew passed Amu and Lucy.

"Ah!" Amu and Lucy said in shock.

"What's the matter, Hinamori-sans?" Nikaidou asked.

"Huh? U-Um…" Amu stuttered.

"It's nothing!" Lucy said quickly.

"Amu? Lucy?" Rima asked staring at them.

"L-Look!" Amu and Lucy pointed at the door. At the door was Kiran trying to get through but her head was too big. Tadase and Rima stared at her in shock.

"She was born!" Rima said quietly in shock.

"Amu-chan/Lucy!" Amu and Lucy turned their heads seeing their charas.

"You guys, that egg hatched?" Amu asked quietly. Amu placed a hand on her mouth.

"H-Hai, she's called Kiran…S-Sumimasen L-Lucy…" Aries fidget with her dress.

"Ne sensei, have you seen Kiran-desu?" Suu asked Nikaidou with a smile as she poked Nikaidou's cheek.

"She went that way." Nikaidou used his book and point towards the door.

"Thank you very much-desu!" Suu bowed and left.

"Let's go!" Loke said seriously as they all flew after Kiran.

"Yeah!" Miki said nodding.

"Me too!" Amu said slightly standing up before realizing she was in class. Lucy sweat-drop. Amu's face was red while the class laugh. Lucy sigh and face-palmed.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"New commoner! New commoner!" Kiseki shouted flying around school. Then Kiseki looked down noticing Kiran playing with a bird.

"Yes, like that! Very good!" Kiran said flying with the bird.

"See, it's easy." Kiran said smiling with sparkles around her and the bird.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kiseki asked as Kiran turned around.

"Helping her practice flying." Kiran smiled.

"That's not what I meant…" Kiseki said sighing.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" A boy cried.

"This time I'll teach that baby!" Kiran said towards the bird.

"What!?" Kiseki shouted in shock. Then Kiran flew off.

"Hey, wait!" Kiseki shouted in anger but the bird grabbed his cape with her peak.

"What's wrong?" The mother asked worriedly. Kiran stared down before smiling.

"There she is-dechu!"

"We found you!"

Kiran turned around and noticed Pepe and Kusukusu. She gave a small giggle. Pepe and Kusukusu blinked and looked at each other. Then they started to play with the baby. Then the baby smiled with sparkled around her.

"Well…her mood suddenly improved…Thank goodness!" The mother said slightly shocked but smiled with sparkles around her. Kiran laugh with sparkles around her also.

"She stopped crying!" Kusukusu said happily.

"Good, I guess-dechu…" Pepe said glancing at the baby.

"Kiran's good…" Kusukusu said looking around. In a barber shop was a man trying to fix a bad hairstyle. Kiran stared at the man and the women sitting on the chair.

"There you are-ebi." Kiran turned around and saw Cancer with a hand on his hip. She gave a small giggle. Cancer blinked and tilted his head slightly. Then Cancer and Kiran were fixing up the women's hair and it became neat and beautiful.

"Wow…This is amazing!" The women said staring in the mirror in surprise. The man sigh in relief and smiled with sparkles around him. The women smiled with sparkles around her. Kiran laugh with sparkles around her too. Cancer gave a satisfy nod and noticed Kiran was gone.

"…? Where did she go-ebi?" Cancer wonder with a sweat-drop. In a room was a lady trying to massage her back. Kiran stared at her.

"There you are!" Kiran turned around and noticed Daichi and Loke. She slightly blushed at the sight of Loke but gave a small giggle. Daichi and Loke blinked and stared at each other. Loke, Kiran and Daichi started to jump on her back where it aches.

"Oh, somehow…It feels like my back got better!" The old lady smiled with sparkles around her. Kiran laugh with sparkles around her.

"Why do I have to do this?" Daichi fold his arms and sweat-drop. Loke sweat-drop and nods.

"Oi! Wait, where did she go?" Daichi looked up but noticed Kiran wasn't around anymore. A lady was in bed coughing.

"I gotta help mama!" A child said confidently. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He started to pick up clothes and put them in a basket. Kiran stared at the kid through the window.

"There she is-desu!" Kiran turned around and saw Ran, Miki, Suu and Aries.

"You were just born…" Miki said trailing off.

"Don't go flying off randomly." Ran finished.

"I-It's d-dangerous if y-you do t-that …" Aries said worriedly. Then Kiran gave a small giggle. The girls blinked. When the kid finish cleaning the table, Suu cleaned it up more. Kiran and Aries were putting the clothes away with ran cheering.

"Keep at it!" Ran shouted. Aries and Kiran flew out smiling. Miki put a rose in a blue vase.

"Un! Perfect!" Miki nod. The child placed the plates away and turned around. The girls flew towards them and organized all of the plates. The kid turned around seeing nothing and walked away confused. Then the girls came out with a smile.

"I cant lie in bed forever…" The women sigh and entered the room. She stared around in shock noticing the room is clean.

"Arigatou!" The women said smiling as she hugged her child. He laugh with sparkles around him. Kiran laugh with sparkles around her and the girl charas laugh along with sparkles around them.

"There they are!" Ran, Miki, Suu and Aries turned towards the window and saw the other charas.

"Yoohoo!" Kusukusu gave a wink.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hehe. Gomennasai minna. I just have to make everything sparkly. I want to give troubled people and crying people sparkling smiles!" Kiran said smiling with sparkles around her again.

"I understand where you're coming from, but…" Ran sweat-drop. Then Kiran realized something.

"Oh no! I was in the middle of heading back to where Hinako-chan is!" Kiran said panicky.

"Hinako? Is she your owner?" Kiseki asked.

"Un! Mizutani Hinako-chan. She's in first grade. She's a very nice girl." Kiran replied smiling.

"Do you know where she is?" Loke asked politely. Kiran blushed but continues to smile.

"Nope! No idea!" Kiran shook her head with a smile. There was a moment of silence.

"What!?" The Shugo Chara shouted in shock.

"Hinako-chan moved. That's when I was dropped." Kiran said.

"So h-how are y-you g-going to g-get home?" Aries asked worriedly.

"It'll be okay! We're under the same sky! We'll definitely meet up!" Kiran said confidently with sparkles around her.

"She's amazingly positive…" Daichi said as the charas sweat-drop.

"She's like an optimist-dechu." Pepe said.

"And I can feel it. Hinako-chan is thinking of me somewhere. That's why it'll be okay." Kiran said as she placed a hand on her heart. Then charas blinked before smiling. Then they heard a noise. Loke perked up at the sound.

"A neko?" Loke slightly narrow his eyes. Kiran looked around and noticed a light brown cat stuck on a pike.

"It's a kitten!" Ran gasped in shock. The cat was shaking in fear.

"Ah! You got stuck, didn't you? I'm coming!" Kiran said seriously as she flew towards the cat.

"Ah! Oi, wait! Man, she has a lot of energy." Daichi said floating with a tired smile.

"S-She will r-really make H-Hinako-chan s-strong." Aries smiled softly floating next to Daichi. Daichi blushed and turn to Aries.

"S-She has t-that much e-energy…B-Besides, S-Shugo Charas w-whose owners d-don't believe in t-them d-disappear. But…" Aries said trailing off. Thanks to the book the Guardians showed Lucy the children's book.

"If they believe in them, they feel great!" Ran said happily.

"We are all Amu-chan's happy would-be selves-desu!" Suu said happily.

"We're Lucy's would-be selves too right?" Loke said smiling as he looked at Aries and Cancer. They nod understanding the message.

"And I'm Rima's would-be self!" Kusukusu said happily.

"And me!" Daichi grin with his fist in the air.

"Me too-dechu!" Pepe said smiling.

"And I!" Kiseki appeared.

"Let's help look for Hinako-chan!" Ran said.

"Yeah!" The charas cheered. All of them helped out get the kitten down to the ground. The kitten smiled with sparkles around it along with sparkles around the Shugo Charas.

"Sparkling-nya~" Yoru said as he sparkled. The charas stopped and looked towards Yoru.

"Yoru!" The charas said in shock.

"Oh! Yoru-kun!" Aries blinked tilting her head. Yoru blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"When did you get here?" Ran asked.

"Thanks for helping out one of my comrades-nya." Yoru smiled towards the charas but mostly trying to gaze towards Aries.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kiran was watching the mother licking the top of the kitten with sparkles around her.

"I see…you're looking for her owner-nya…" Yoru said looking at Kiran.

"But w-we have n-no clues a-at all." Aries said shyly.

"Alright, I'll help out, too-nya. You helped us, so we'll help you-nya!" Yoru shouted as the cats cheered. Then all the cats started to explore everywhere.

"So we got some info-nya!" Yoru said holding a piece of paper as he stood on top of an old orange box.

"Oh!" The charas stared at Yoru in awe.

"They saw her owner…in an elephant forest…at the end of the rainbow…in a town visited by a princess…in an elementary school in the sea." Yoru said reading the piece of paper.

"What the heck?" Daichi fold his arms and stared blankly.

"Where are those places?" Kiseki asked. Loke tilted his head.

"_I wonder if the cats mean an elementary school with a painting of the sea…" _Loke thought but shook his head.

"Huh?" Suu and Aries looked around.

"What is it?" Miki asked.

"Where is Kiran-chan/-desu?" Suu and Aries said in union.

"Oh, I really blew it…" A man said as he dropped a box of oranges.

"I'll help!" Kiran said smiling as she flew down to help.

"Kiran!"

"Minna, we found Kiran!" Miki shouted.

"Here we go." Kiran said as she placed the orange inside the box. But then the box suddenly closed with Kiran in it.

"Ah!" The charas shouted in shock. The man placed the box in the truck with the charas flying towards the box. Daichi and Yoru opened the box and the other charas went in.

"Are you okay?" Pepe asked.

"Minna, arigatou." Kiran replied looking at them with a smile. But it turned dark as the man closed the back of the truck. It started to move and the box shook.

"It'll be fine!" Kiran winked.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Were…are we!?" Kiseki shouted in shock as they looked at the town with the charas freaking out.

"No worries! It'll be fine!" Kiran winked with sparkles around her.

"She's definitely positive." Miki said with a blank look.

"Positive to a fault-dechu." Pepe said with a blank look.

"Hey!" The charas turned towards the voice. It was Iru and Eru holding up flyers.

"You people!" Iru asked flying towards them.

"Why are you all here?" Eru asked.

"Yoohoo!" Kusukusu smiled.

"Why are you two here-desu?" Suu asked with a hand on her cheek.

"There's an Utau Event here tonight!" Iru replied but then she noticed Loke."Loke!" Iru and Eru brighten up at the sight of Loke. Loke smiled and gave a nod.

"Because the concert was a big success, Utau's getting busier and busier!" Eru said smiling.

"So we thought we'd handle promotion this time." Iru gave a wink.

"Isn't this…the same one you used last time-dechu?" Pepe said with a sweat-drop.

"I'll help too!" Kiran said happily.

"Who are you?" Iru asked staring at Kiran.

"Oh, you're a new one, aren't you?" Eru asked smiling.

"Let's help, too!" Ran said happily.

"Hai-desu!" Suu smiled happily.

"There is one problem, though-dechu. Normal people can't see us." Pepe said.

"I see! If we handed out the flyers ourselves…" Kiseki said as they thought about a piece of paper floating in mid-air.

"M-My bad…" Iru said with a sigh. Loke smiled and petted her head fondly. Iru blushed heavily. The girl charas stared at her in jealously. Kiran slightly pouted before smiling.

"Loke will do it to me too!" Kiran said confidently. Pepe looked around and noticed something.

"There-dechu!" Pepe said looking at a clown costume. Inside the costume was the charas. On the right hand was Eru shaking.

"Oh! Someone took one! Iru! Next flyer!" Eru said.

"I-I can't see crap!" Iru said also shaking. In the middle was the charas.

"So heavy…" Daichi grit his teeth.

"Miki, don't move!"

"I'm trying…"

"Awesome!"

"I'm having fun!"

"Oh! A couple! Get ready to hand out a flyer-dechu!" Pepe said holding a remote.

"Nani nani?" The girl asked.

"Make sure we aren't discovered-dechu!" Pepe said. Aries stared at the costume worriedly.

"Oh…P-Please be c-careful…!" Aries cried worriedly. Loke grit his teeth while Cancer slightly narrow his eyes. None of the Celestial Spirit like it when Aries cry or gets worry. They either have to face an angry Lucy or suffer with a crying Aries.

"A kid is coming up on the right! Give him one!" Pepe said turning to the left.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Iru said angrily.

"T-This is for Utau!" Eru said struggling.

"Hold like that!" Pepe said.

"I was already trying!" Daichi said in shock as he tried to moving the legs.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ran! Miki! Suu!" Amu shouted worriedly.

"Loke! Aries! Cancer!" Lucy shouted worriedly.

"Pepe-tan!" Yaya shouted worriedly.

"Kusukusu!" Rima said worriedly as she looked around.

"Mou…where did they go…?" Lucy mumbled quietly. Then Lucy received a message from Utau.

"Utau-chan…?" Lucy blinked looking at her phone.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm gonna die…We handed out all the flyers, though…" Iru said tiredly as the charas laid on the ground dead tired.

"We worked hard…" Eru said as Kiran fan her. Loke, Aries and Cancer were wiping sweats off of them.

"Good job! Good job! Good job!" Kiran said smiling as she fan them off along with Lucy's charas.

"Thank you very much-desu!" Suu smiled. Kiran laugh with Suu and they started to sparkled.

"Hey, why do you want to make people sparkly?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Hinako-chan is a very nice girl. But because she's so shy, she has trouble talking to her friends and stuff." Kiran smiled as she explained. A flashback of Hinako staring at her friend crying but couldn't walk over to her.

"When her friends cry, she really wants to say 'it'll be okay!' to them. But she can't…So she wants to make herself and her friends happy with her smile. That's the kind of person she wants to become…and so I was born." Kiran explained as placed a hand on her heart.

"T-That's w-why y-you're s-sparkly…" Aries said quietly.

"And that's who you're looking for." Eru said on top of Iru's head.

"Do you have any clues?" Iru asked.

"Something about an elephant forest, but…where would that be, anyway?" Miki thought for a moment.

"My buddies' info is never wrong-nya!" Yoru said.

"I know that forest." Iru said smirking.

"Hai, there is a forest like that in this town." Eru said smiling. Kiran's eyes sparkled with a blush on her cheeks. They arrived somewhere with a pink elephant slide.

"There it is!" Miki said in surprise.

"Kiran we found the elephant forest! Hinako-chan's gotta be close by! Ah!" Ran said happily before gasping at the sight of Kiran. Kiran was getting dizzy.

"Oi." But then Kiran started to fall down.

"Oi!" Loke caught Kiran in a bridal-style.

"Kiran!" The charas shouted worriedly. Loke set Kiran on the bench.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Iru asked.

"It's Hinako-chan! She has started to think she'll never seen me again." Kiran said lifting up her head.

"Shugo Charas whose owners don't believe in them…" Daichi trailed off as he grit his teeth.

"Kiran-chan is going to disappear-desu!" Suu shouted panicky.

"What do we do!? What do we do!?" Kusukusu shouted panicky as she flail her arms.

"Calm down! Let's quickly look for the next clue!" Loke said seriously.

"The next was…" Pepe trailed off.

"The end of the rainbow!" Kiseki shouted.

"The end of the rainbow? Where is it?!" Ran said panicky as they looked around. Kiseki looked up and noticed something.

"Ah…You're…" Kiseki trailed off as the bird opened its mouth. They all follow the bird with Loke carrying Kiran on his back. Kiran blushed as she held onto Loke's neck.

"Ah! There it is!" Kiseki shouted in surprise as they saw a rainbow on a bridge.

"The end of the rainbow! Just as we said!" Kiseki smiled towards the bird before it left. The charas continues to fly down that path.

"Next is a town visited by a princess-dechu!" Pepe said.

"Your Highness! Come out!" Kusukusu shouted.

"Princess!" The charas shouted.

"Where are you-nya!?" Yoru shouted. Then they noticed the clock with a princess coming out.

"A princess!" Miki said in surprise.

"Alright! We just have to fly over there!" Daichi said.

"But we can't go very fast while carrying Kiran-chan!" Ran said frowning.

"We'll take a shortcut-nya! Leave it to me-nya!" Yoru gave a thumb-ups.

"This way!" Yoru lead the charas to the shortcut way. The charas helped Loke through the fence while Kiran was breathing slightly hard.

"We made it!" Miki said smiling proudly.

"Next is an elementary school in the sea-ebi." Cancer said. Suu looked around and noticed Kiran fading slightly.

"Kiran-chan!" Aries shouted worriedly. They all landed on the ground.

"Kiran's disappearing!" Ran said worriedly as Kiran was slowly fading.

"We made it so far though!" Daichi said.

"Kiran, look at this!" Kusukusu said forcing a smile.

"Bala-balance!" Kusukusu and Pepe did a comedian act.

"Oi, wake up!" Iru shouted.

"Do not go to sleep before a king! It's rude!" Kiseki said as he shook Kiran.

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Hinako-chan! Kiran is right here!" Miki shouted in the air.

"She's coming! We're going to bring her to you right now!" Kusukusu shouted.

"She's going to make you so happy-dechu!" Pepe shouted with tears in her eyes.

"She could always tell you were thinking of her-desu!" Suu said with tears in her eyes.

"So don't give up on Kiran! Don't give up on your would-be self!" Ran shouted.

"Hinako-chan!" The charas shouted. Loke glanced towards Aries and Cancer. They both had a serious expression and nod. They all closed their eyes and their body shine slightly so the others wouldn't noticed.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Wait up!" A kid said as he chased after his friends.

"My sparkling egg disappeared…I thought a friend was going to be born…" Hinako said looking down sadly before looking up.

"Nani…?" Hinako said quietly as she felt something.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Then Kiran started to stop fading. Loke, Aries and Cancer opened their eyes slightly panting but hid it.

"I can feel her! Hinako-chan is around here!" Kiran said standing up. All the charas flew off again.

"That way!" Kiran pointed at a direction.

"Understood-nya!" Yoru said as the charas turned a right.

"You're there! You're there, Hinako-chan!" Kiran said as her eyes slightly sparkled. Hinako started to run towards the presence. Ran and the others looked around.

"Ah! Look!" Ran shouted pointing towards the ground.

"It's the elementary school in the sea-dechu!" Pepe shouted. Kiran brighten up when she noticed Hinako running towards the front of the school looking around. Then she looked up and noticed all the charas. Kiran started to sparkle around her.

"She's sparkling…" Hinako mumbled quietly.

"I'm here! I'm Kiran! Pleased to meet you!" Kiran smiled as she sparkled.

"Kiran…" Hinako spread her arms with a bright smile.

"Hinako-chan!" Kiran shouted happily as she flew towards Hinako.

"Kiran!" Hinako smiled as she hugged Kiran with tears in her eyes.

"Gomen ne! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" Hinako cried as she hugged Kiran. Kiran started to laugh. Then all of them heard a cry. They turned towards the voice and saw a girl who fell on the ground. Then she had tears in her eyes. Hinako hesitated and flush red. Kiran smiled towards Hinako.

"Let's go, Hinako-chan! Chara Change into a sparkling girl!" Kiran smiled as sparkled appeared around her. Then Hinako's hair-tie turned into a diamond.

"Hai! Are you okay? I'm Mizutani Hinako. Pleased to meet you." Hinako stuck out her hand and gave a sparkling smile. The diamond disappeared and Hinako realized something. Then Hinako started to flush red.

"I said it…um…" Hinako gaze her eyes away. Then the girl placed her hand onto Hinako's hand. Hinako widened her eyes.

"Arigatou!" The girl smiled.

"Sure!" Hinako smiled back happily.

"Let's play together, Hinako-chan!" The girl said smiling.

"Un!" Kiran started to laugh as she flew next to Hinako.

"There you are!" The charas turned around and saw the Guardians.

"Whoa, it's Amu-chan!" Ran said in surprise.

"Rima!" Kusukusu said happily.

"How did you know we were here-desu?" Suu asked curiously.

"Utau-chan contacted me." Lucy said calmly as her bangs covered her eyes. Loke, Aries and Cancer stiffened.

"Utau-chan did?" Eru asked smiling.

"Yeah, she said Kiseki and everyone were with you." Tadase replied smiling.

"…G-Gomennasai…" Loke mumbled along with Aries and Cancer as they bowed in front of Lucy. Lucy sigh and gave a soft small smile.

"It's fine…Just…don't make me worry too much…" Lucy said softly as she petted their head with her index finger.

"What about the egg's owner?" Nagihiko asked with a smile. The charas gazed towards Hinako and Kiran. Hinako and Kiran were laughing as they sparkled.

"Ehh, she's really a sparkling girl." Amu said smiling.

"I'm gonna help them play!" Yaya said happily.

"Don't you mean '_they_'re gonna help _me_ play'?" Rima said staring blankly towards Yaya. Yaya froze in shock.

"Anyway, let's go! You too!" Yaya said as she grabbed Rima. Amu, Lucy, Tadase and Nagihiko sweat-drop.

"Hey! Wait!"

Amu and Lucy looked at each other and smiled.

"Me too!" Amu and Lucy said in union as they both ran towards Hinako and Kiran.

"Un!" Nagihiko and Tadase nod and followed. Then the group started to play with each other along with the charas.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Next Day…

"Uh…Is there a reason why I'm here?" Kukai asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gomen ne Kukai-kun…The girls wouldn't tell me what's going on either…" Lucy slightly frown as she gaze towards Kukai. The Guardians wanted to discuss something early in the morning before school starts. Amu left without her and she figured Amu was part of it. She bumped into Kukai and they end up walking together.

"Kukai! Lu-chi! Over here!" Yaya said cheerfully as she waved her arms. Lucy waved back and they walked over to the others.

"Eto…Is there a reason why you called us early in the morning?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well that makes three of us. I was here but I don't know what they were discussing for." Nagihiko sigh softly and gave an uncertain smile.

"Alright. We're all here. Now explain what's going on." Lucy placed her hands on her hip with a small cute pout. Kukai and Nagihiko slightly blushed and turned their heads. Amu smiled evilly. Lucy started to regret asking.

"We want you guys to go on a date!" Yaya said cheerfully. It was silence for a moment.

"EH!?" Kukai, Nagihiko and Lucy shouted in shock.

"We want you guys to go on a date. Kukai and Lucy will go on date and then Nagihiko and Lucy." Rima said plainly.

"That goes along with Daichi too!" Ran said pushing Daichi towards Aries. Daichi widened his eyes before blushing heavily. Aries blushed heavily while Loke twitched. Not only was his owner was going on a date, his best friend is going on a date too!?

"W-Wait a minute! You can't force her to go on a date with us!" Kukai shouted in shock.

"Come on! It's just one date! We'll leave you guys alone if you just go on the date!" Yaya said pouting.

"B-But…!" Nagihiko protested. The Guardians stared at them and they sweat-drop. It also happened with Daichi.

"…F-Fine…W-We'll do it…" Kukai sigh in defeat. Yaya cheered along with the charas.

"Yatta! Kukai's and Lu-chi's date is on Christmas day and Nagihiko's and Lu-chi's date is on New Year!" Yaya explained happily. The three of them sigh and nods.

"Daichi's and Aries-chan's date is also on Christmas day-dechu!" Pepe said nodding. Daichi and Aries blushed staring down on the ground. Loke groan and sulked. Cancer chucked watching Loke sulk. The strongest Celestial Spirit is _pouting. _Lucy sigh and bowed towards Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Gomen ne…I didn't know they were going to do this…" Lucy mumbled. Kukai and Nagihiko slightly blushed but smile/grin.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't know about it either." Nagihiko smiled politely.

"Haha! Don't worry too much about it! It'll be fun!" Kukai grin and gave a thumb-ups. Lucy giggled and nods. She glanced at her bag.

"_I wonder…if the next egg is going to hatch…Oh well." _Lucy thought before smiling at the Guardians. If she paid attention to her bag, one of the egg shook slightly.

* * *

**Yay~ All done with this chapter! As you can see in this chapter, Lucy's able to do fortune telling. I know it's weird but since she knew more about the stars and that spell Hibiki gave towards Lucy so I thought it might fit. That was just an experiment though. As for what Loke, Aries and Cancer did, they basically contacted Lucy after the message from Utau. I was looking through the episodes to plan the egg hatch. Of course if you know who the fourth egg is then he is going to appear next chapter along with the episode. But he won't appear until after the episode in the next chapter. I already have most of the Celestial Spirit hatching scene ready so I hope you enjoy reading them so far…Anyways, you can decide for the Shugo Charas couples (Daichi, Ran, Iru, Miki, etc) if you want but I'm just probably doing small scene of them together like my last chapter with Yoru and Aries. I'll probably try to include Cancer but no promises. Um…if you have any question you can PM if you want it to be private or tell me in the review. Uh…the date thing at the end was out of my boredom and thought you might enjoy it. The date will take place after the episode of one of the Christmas event and New Year event. If you're confused then you'll find out later in a different chapter. Ah~ Oh! Lucy will appear again during Shugo Chara Party! I mean Rikka HAS to meet Lucy! (Sorry for a small spoiler) Wouldn't it be funny since Rikka looked up Amu but it would be even more funnier if she meets Lucy!? Ugh! I'm so excited to make that chapter~ Anyways, I'm taking your time and also the song doesn't belong to me. I hope you read my story still!**

**Neko - Cat/Kitty**

**Minna - Everyone/Everybody**

**Yatta - Yay (Maybe)**

**Sumimasen/Gomennasai/Gomen - Sorry**

**Onee/Nee - Big Sister**

**Arigatou - Thanks/Thank you**

**Hai - Yes**

**Neko - Cat/Kitty**

**Oi - Hey (I think)**


	6. RvsN,ATTR,LP,C,LFC,KD

**Here I am~ I'm so happy I feel motivated to type my stories~ Thank you again for the wait! Ugh…I don't really know what to say since I can't really remember…Um…I have nothing. If I have something then I'll explain at the end…Wait! I almost forgot! I made all my words smaller than before, for some reason I just like it smaller since it looks kinda cute. But if it really doesn't work and it hurts your eyes, then tell me then I can put it back to regular font that I use since I don't want be selfish and rude to people's comments/feelings.**

**Warnings: Some characters may be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them. These chapters will be **_**very**_** similar to the anime however, a bit different since there's Lucy now. There will be some chapters that doesn't really involve the episodes and are just my original idea.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_[Previous Chapter]_

_The Next Day…_

"_Uh…Is there a reason why I'm here?" Kukai asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_Gomen ne Kukai-kun…The girls wouldn't tell me what's going on either…" Lucy slightly frown as she gaze towards Kukai. The Guardians wanted to discuss something early in the morning before school starts. Amu left without her and she figured Amu was part of it. She bumped into Kukai and they end up walking together._

"_Kukai! Lu-chi! Over here!" Yaya said cheerfully as she waved her arms. Lucy waved back and they walked over to the others._

"_Eto…Is there a reason why you called us early in the morning?" Lucy asked curiously._

"_Well that makes three of us. I was here but I don't know what they were discussing for." Nagihiko sigh softly and gave an uncertain smile._

"_Alright. We're all here. Now explain what's going on." Lucy placed her hands on her hip with a small cute pout. Kukai and Nagihiko slightly blushed and turned their heads. Amu smiled evilly. Lucy started to regret asking._

"_We want you guys to go on a date!" Yaya said cheerfully. It was silence for a moment._

"_EH!?" Kukai, Nagihiko and Lucy shouted in shock._

"_We want you guys to go on a date. Kukai and Lucy will go on date and then Nagihiko and Lucy." Rima said plainly._

"_That goes along with Daichi too!" Ran said pushing Daichi towards Aries. Daichi widened his eyes before blushing heavily. Aries blushed heavily while Loke twitched. Not only was his owner was going on a date, his best friend is going on a date too!?_

"_W-Wait a minute! You can't force her to go on a date with us!" Kukai shouted in shock._

"_Come on! It's just one date! We'll leave you guys alone if you just go on the date!" Yaya said pouting._

"_B-But…!" Nagihiko protested. The Guardians stared at them and they sweat-drop. It also happened with Daichi._

"…_F-Fine…W-We'll do it…" Kukai sigh in defeat. Yaya cheered along with the charas._

"_Yatta! Kukai's and Lu-chi's date is on Christmas day and Nagihiko's and Lu-chi's date is on New Year!" Yaya explained happily. The three of them sigh and nods._

"_Daichi's and Aries-chan's date is also on Christmas day-dechu!" Pepe said nodding. Daichi and Aries blushed staring down on the ground. Loke groan and sulked. Cancer chucked watching Loke sulk. The strongest Celestial Spirit is pouting. Lucy sigh and bowed towards Kukai and Nagihiko._

"_Gomen ne…I didn't know they were going to do this…" Lucy mumbled. Kukai and Nagihiko slightly blushed but smile/grin._

"_Don't worry about it. We didn't know about it either." Nagihiko smiled politely._

"_Haha! Don't worry too much about it! It'll be fun!" Kukai grin and gave a thumb-ups. Lucy giggled and nods. She glanced at her bag._

"_I wonder…if the next egg is going to hatch…Oh well." Lucy thought before smiling at the Guardians. If she paid attention to her bag, one of the egg shook slightly._

* * *

**Chapter Five - Rima vs. Nagihiko! Are the Two Rivals, Lucy's Problems, Capricorn, Lulu's Flawless Christmas and Kukai's Date**

"Muri~ Muri~ Muri~" An X-Egg was bouncing down the neighborhood. It bounced up high however it was caught by a net.

"Alright!" A man said smiling as he put the X-Egg in a sack of other X-Eggs. The man was Tsukumo and he works for Easter.

"Finally the fourth one…" The man sigh tiredly. The man was Manta and he also works for Easter.

"We have to get more that this. We need more X Energy to modify Ikuto-kun's violin." Tsukumo said.

"It sure is menial work though…" Manta sigh.

"It's all to find the Embryo." Tsukumo said.

"Sir! Data has been detected!" A women shouted slightly. The women was Chichimura and she happens to work at Easter.

"There's one! Catch it!" Tsukumo shouted.

"Hai!" Chichimura and Manta shouted.

"Muri muri!"

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Today's Cleaning Day in the Royal Garden!" Ran said happily as she held up a sign. The Guardians were cleaning up the place.

"Cleaning's fun, cleaning's fun!" Yaya said cheerfully as she sweep around the place. But she tripped over a bucket then the bucket fell on top of Nagihiko's head.

"Mou, Yaya-chan…" Nagihiko groan. Yaya gave a nervous smile and sweat-drop. Lucy sigh softly.

"You should be careful Yaya-chan. You can actually hurt someone." Lucy slightly sweat-drop watching the scene.

"Minna-san, dust the steel helmet-desu!" Suu held up a cleaning equipment with a serious expression.

"S-Suu's s-somehow different t-today…" Aries said shyly although she was slightly scared.

"She won't shut up about cleaning." Miki sigh with a sweat-drop.

"You work too Kiseki-desu!" Suu said angrily as she noticed Kiseki wasn't really doing anything and was just sitting.

"Cleaning is not the work of a king." Kiseki said as he sat comfortably in his chair. Loke and Cancer sweat-drop.

"_You should never anger a girl…It's just suicidal." _They both sigh and shivered with the memory of Aquarius when they interrupted her date with Scorpio.

"Indeed-dechu…" Pepe said with a glint in her eye.

"It's sparkling, sparkling-dechu…" Pepe started to wipe Kiseki's crown.

"Don't dust it with THAT!" Kiseki shouted angrily with a sweat-drop.

"You ruffians!" Kiseki shouted in anger.

"Are you okay, Rima-chan?" Lucy asked carrying a lot of books and noticing Rima was holding many books that she might not be able to handle.

"Cleaning…!" Yaya said happily as she sweep again. But then she bumped into Amu. The books went in the air.

"Hey, Yaya!" Amu shouted angrily. Lucy caught the books safely and sigh in relief since none of them were damaged.

"Gomen, Amu-chi!" Yaya laugh nervously and rubbed the back of her head. Then Rima started to giggle along with Lucy.

"Rima, you've been able to smile so much since you joined the Guardians!" Kusukusu said smiling happily. Loke and the others sigh and then froze.

"_Now that you mention it…I wonder if they're okay…" _Loke and the others thought slightly worried.

"That's great." Ran said smiling.

"Who the heck cleaned this-desu!? It's still so dusty! You must fix it-desu!" Suu turned to the others with an evil glint in her eyes. The charas screamed in shock.

"Hey!" Kiseki shouted angrily as he chased after Pepe. Yaya was laughing nervously. Lucy was trying to calm Amu down with patting her head as she set the books on the ground. But the first book fell down and opened to a page.

"Oh, this brings back memories! We were all so young." Yaya said as she picked up a photo.

"That was a year ago. I don't think we were that different." Tadase said as he carried the old globe away.

"Oh, it's Nadeshiko!" Amu said surprised. Rima, Nagihiko and Lucy took a glance at the photo.

"Nagi really resembles her." Yaya said happily.

"We're twins, you see…" Nagihiko sweat-drop.

"Amu-chi, has she contacted you?" Yaya asked curiously.

"No…" Amu put her hand behind her head.

"Why not!? You're best friends, aren't you!?" Yaya said in slight shock.

"Best friends…" Rima said quietly. Lucy blinked and stared at Rima.

"Well, if she hasn't contacted me, then that means she must be doing well!" Amu said happily.

"That's right!" Nagihiko agreed. Rima looked down and Lucy frown. Something's wrong and she doesn't like it either. She felt Nagihiko was hiding something and something's going to happen to Rima but she'll ignored the feelings for now. She looked at Amu curiously.

"Ano…Who's Nadeshiko?" Lucy asked staring at Amu since she never really know her.

"Nadeshiko was the Queen's Chair before Rima. She left Japan though and she was my best friend when I became the Joker." Amu explained briefly. Lucy nod.

"_I wonder if they're okay…But I have to know why they were so wounded when they arrived here though…Although I have to wonder how they appear here…" _Lucy thought worriedly as she slightly clutched the books.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**At Mashiro's Place…**

Rima was hugging her knees as the T.V was on. Kusukusu was laughing at the comedy act on the show.

"That's so funny, right, Rima!?" Kusukusu asked smiling happily. Then she turned towards Rima.

"Rima…?" Kusukusu asked trailing off.

"_Best friends…with Nadeshiko…Nagihiko's twin sister…" _Rima thought staring down.

"Rima!" Rima snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kusukusu.

"Weird face!" Kusukusu said as she stretched her face sticking out her tongue. Rima just stared at Kusukusu.

"Rima…" Kusukusu stopped and stared at Rima as she just buried back into her knees.

"Rima…?" Kusukusu said frowning.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**At Hinamori's Place…**

"Is Amu asleep…?" Loke asked quietly trying not to wake the others. Lucy nods. She quietly got off the bed and went quickly to the closet. She opened and inside the closet was two cats. The first cat was a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that could stand on its hind legs, large round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. The entire body aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, in which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood. The second cat was a small, mildly anthropomorphous cat standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. He has a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side. They were both slightly bruised but were healing slowly. Lucy's eyes softened at the sight of them.

"You can come on out now…But you have to be quiet…I can't have Amu-chan and the charas finding out about you guys just yet…" Lucy placed a finger on her lips. They both nod and hopped out of the closet.

"Fro is hungry…" The first cat tugged on Lucy's pajamas. Lucy soft giggled and petted his head.

"I was lucky I was able to hide them from the others though it was slightly hard…Here you go…" Lucy went to the desk and took two wrapped sandwiches behind the books. She handed them to the cats as she sat down on the ground. Loke and the others sat at their usual spots on Lucy.

"How do you know who we are?" The second cat asked curiously.

"I was actually where you guys are from. But I was transported here when I made a wish." Lucy explained briefly.

"Fro likes Lucy! Lucy is nice to Fro!" The first cat said happily. Lucy giggled.

"Okay…Let's see if I got it right. You're Frosch and you're Lector. You're both Exceeds and are partnered with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and you were on a mission but somehow got transported here by an old lady since your partners said something rude to her?" Lucy explained raising an eyebrow at the two cats. The two cats nod.

"_What did they say to her anyway? No…Scratch that. Why on earth would they say something rude to an old lady?" _Lucy thought with a sweat-drop.

"Fro is wondering why Lucy is here though…" Frosch tilted his head cutely. Lucy resists the urge to squeeze him to death but she held it inside.

"…I made a wish to be somewhere else where someone could count on me…I was frustrated with my teammates during our mission since they protected me but I felt weak being protected by them…They're treating me as if I'm a burden…There was a shoot star so I made my wish and got transported here. I'm kinda happy though since I got to meet Amu-chan and the others though." Lucy explained with a bitter smile before turning into a soft smile staring at Amu. The giggled at all the memories she made with them.

"…Did you have to do something Yukino-san's keys? She was still able to use them but something happened keys and when she summons them, they warn her there would be a time where they can't be summon at all anymore." Lector asked. Lucy tilted her head before looked at her eggs in her bag.

"Ah. That explains the extra eggs I didn't recognized…But yeah. I guess the keys still works but once they hatch she won't be able to use them though…" Lucy tilted her head towards her bag.

"Fro wants to be petted!" Fro said sitting on Lucy's lap. She softly giggled and petted his head. Frosch started to purr quietly. Lucy glanced at the clock.

"Ah…I better get going to bed soon though…I need you guys to be in the closet again but make sure to stay hidden though. I'll leave some food in here behind the books once I leave with Amu-chan. I'll also buy some fish on the way home." Lucy explained. The two cats nod and hopped back into the closet. Lucy sigh tiredly.

"A-Are you g-going to b-be okay t-tomorrow L-Lucy? S-Sumimasen…!" Aries bowed. Lucy gave a tired smile.

"Don't worry about it Aries…I better get going to bed though…I have school tomorrow too…" Lucy yawn and went back to the bed. The charas nod and flew to their eggs. Lucy laid on the bed and faced Amu. Amu snuggle up to Lucy. Lucy stroke Amu's hair and fell asleep instantly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Amu-chan, Lucy-chan, hurry!" Ran shouted.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late AGAIN!" Miki said floating after them.

"Urusai! I'll be on time AGAIN!" Lucy and Amu shouted in union.

"Amu-chan! Lucy-chan!" Lucy and Amu stopped and turned around noticing Nagihiko running towards them.

"Ohayo!" Nagihiko said smiling.

"Nagihiko/-kun!" Lucy and Amu said in surprise.

"Oh…? It's rare you're later than Amu-chan." Loke said slightly surprised.

"You think so?" Nagihiko asked smiling. Behind the gates was Rima staring at the group. Lucy glanced quickly and noticed Rima before going back to Nagihiko.

"Rima, you'll be late…" Kusukusu said slightly worried.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Alright, Mashiro-san, take the next page." Nikaidou said looking the book before looking up. Lucy was writing in her novel while Amu was spacing out.

"Mashiro-san?" Amu snapped out of her daze and Lucy stopped writing in her novels before looking at Rima.

"Mashiro-san?" Nikaidou asked slightly louder.

"Maaaaashiiiiirooooo Riiiiiiimaaaaa-saaaaaan!" Nikaidou shouted with one of his foot on the table. When he didn't get a response, Nikaidou cried in despair while the class sweat-drop.

"_What happened to Rima?" _Amu and Lucy thought staring at Rima.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Rima's acting weird?" Ran asked curiously.

"Un…She won't even laugh at my gags…" Kusukusu frown.

"I w-wonder w-what h-happened to her…" Aries tilted her head curiously.

"She might have gotten tired of your gags…" Miki said with a shrug.

"She always laughs at my weird face!" Kusukusu shouted angrily as her eyes flared in anger.

"Gomennasai!" Ran, Miki and Suu shouted back scared and hid behind Aries. Then Kusukusu closed her eyes and sigh.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Rima was standing alone against the wall. Amu and Lucy noticed Rima and smiled. They both ran towards Rima.

"Rima/-chan!" Amu and Lucy said in union. Rima looked at the both of them in surprise.

"Amu! Lucy!" Rima brighten up at the sight of both of them.

"Did something happen? You seem down…" Lucy and Amu smiled.

"Amu-chan. Lucy-chan." The girls turned around and saw Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko/-kun!" Lucy and Amu said in surprise.

"What were you talking about?" Nagihiko asked with a smile. Then Rima hid behind Amu and Lucy.

"Hey, Rima/-chan!?" Amu and Lucy said in surprise.

"So dreamy!"

"For real!"

"Hinamori-sans and Nagihiko-sama together!" A girl said excitedly.

"Too awesome!" Another girl said excitedly. Amu and Lucy rubbed the back of their heads.

"U-Um…I guess…" Amu said. Rima started to twitched. Then she ran off.

"Ah. Rima?" Amu asked noticing Rima leaving. Nagihiko blinked staring at Rima. Lucy frown at Rima when she ran off.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"There's something wrong with Rima-chan today." Nagihiko said.

"You think so too, Nagihiko-kun?" Lucy said with a frown.

"Is Rima down?" Kusukusu asked worriedly.

"I'm worried-desu…" Suu said frowning.

"Amu-chan, we should cheer her up!" Ran said.

"Right…she likes comedy, so…" Amu said trailing off.

"_I wonder if Rima-chan doesn't like Nagihiko-kun…I guess we'll figure out later…" _Lucy thought with a frown before shaking out the thought.

"That's it! We'll all make her laugh and feel better!" Ran said smiling.

"Wonderful!" Kusukusu said happily.

"It's the Make Her Smile Plan-desu!" Suu said smiling.

"Make Her Smile Plan?" Amu placed her hand behind her head with a question mark next to her head. Lucy softly giggled.

"We'll start the plan next Sunday! You've got a lot of training to do before then, Amu-chan!" Ran said happily.

"Huh? Training?" Amu said as she thought of a different training. Lucy laugh and ruffle her hair.

"They meant training to make Rima-chan happy. Um…Like training to become more funny to make Rima-chan laugh." Lucy said smiling.

"Looks like it's going to get busy." Miki placed her hands on her hip with a smile.

"The Make Her Smile Plan!" Kusukusu cheered happily.

"I don't really get it, but if it's to make Rima happy…" Then Amu and Lucy realized something.

"Then you can help out too Nagihiko-kun!" Lucy said happily.

"Eh? Me? But I'm not very good at making people smile…And on top of that, I think Rima-chan is afraid of me…" Nagihiko said in surprise before sighing. Amu slightly frown before looking at Lucy with pleading in her eyes. Lucy sigh softly and faced Nagihiko. Nagihiko looked at Lucy and widened his eyes. Lucy's eyes were large and wide with tears threading to fall and her mouth making a small cute pout. Her cheeks were flushed with sparkles around her and she got closer to Nagihiko. Nagihiko backed up as he freaked out.

"Please…?" Lucy asked in a small soft quiet voice. Nagihiko groaned loudly.

"I'm weak to this!" Nagihiko said whining. He never saw her puppy-dog face before and only Amu experience it but this is way worse than Amu sparkling! Amu smirked in victory.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Amu spread her face with her tongue sticking out.

"Wrong!" Kusukusu said with her arms folded and a slight annoyed face. Lucy sweat-drop. She was making a snack for everybody since she figure it's going to take a while.

"What is?" Amu asked blinking confusingly.

"That's not how you move your hands! Do it again!" Kusukusu shouted. Then both of them stretched their face again.

"Hey, will this make Rima happy?" Amu asked looking at Kusukusu asked.

"Rima loves this gag! She'll laugh and get happy!" Kusukusu said excitedly. Amu groan and placed her head on the desk. Lucy smiled and appeared next to her holding out a plate of stars cookies. All of them were different colors with different toppings like chocolate chips, nuts, white chocolate, etc.

"Do you want some Tenno Hoshi? I just made them." Lucy smiled sweetly and Amu brightened up.

"Yatta!" Amu's sparkled as she took a cookie. She took a bite and sigh in bliss.

"Ah~ This is so good!" Amu smiled as she continue to take bites out of her cookie. Kusukusu blinked and took a bite of her cookie. She widened her eyes and smiled brightly towards Lucy.

"This is really amazing!" Kusukusu said staring at Lucy in awe.

"Thank you. These are called Celestial Stars. This is my own recipe. I have a lot more too. I'm glad you're enjoy them though." Lucy said smiling as the charas ate the cookies. Lucy sigh in relief. She made extra cookies but with fish flavor though for Frosch and Lector.

"Oh…! What happened to Ran-chan and the others?" Lucy blinked before noticed Ran, Miki and Suu was gone.

"They're preparing a secret plan with Nagi!" Kusukusu said happily.

"A 'secret plain'…? What might that be?" Amu asked with a sweat-drop.

"It's a secret!" Kusukusu said as she stretched out her face. Lucy giggled.

"I guess I have to save some cookies for Ran-chan, Miki-chan and Suu-chan. Oh. I have to get something prepared for tomorrow." Lucy realized something and went to the closet. She secretly took out the fish cookies and placed them in the closet.

"These are just snacks but it should stop your hunger. I'll make you a full dinner later when the others go to bed…I'll make sure the dinner is fish okay…?" Lucy said really quiet as she closed the closet before Amu or Kusukusu even noticed.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"I'm done…" Nagihiko said sighing tiredly.

"Next one's over there." Miki said with a smile as she read the piece of paper.

"Eh? There's more?" Nagihiko asked total surprise.

"Nagihiko-kun's working hard-desu!" Suu said happily.

"Alright! Let's cheer him on together!" Ran said excitedly.

"Go! Go! Nagi! Fight! Fight! Nagi!" The charas cheered happily.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

On the table was an orange phone receiving a message. A hand reached out and picked it up opening the phone.

"Amu! Lucy!" Rima slightly brighten up as she saw the message from the two people she trust.

"_**If you're free next Sunday, do you want to come play? We're waiting for your reply. - Amu and Lucy"**_

Rima blushed with a soft smile. Then she gave a bigger smile.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Rima was pouting angrily with a vein popping out of her head. Amu, Lucy and Nagihiko sweat-drop staring at Rima.

"W-Well, first of all, where do you want to go?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Why is he here?" Rima said bitterly as she turned her head. Nagihiko sweat-drop even more.

"You didn't say he was coming in your text!" Rima said narrowing his eyes at Lucy and Amu.

"It's fine! It'll be more fun with four people!" Amu said with both of her hands behind her head. Rima had an dark gloomy aura above her and walked away. Lucy laugh nervously.

"Ah! Rima!" Kusukusu quickly followed after Rima.

"Amu-chan! Now's the time to put your special training into action!" Ran said.

"_Yeah, there aren't many people around, so…" _Amu thought as she looked around with a determine look on her face.

"Look!" Amu asked as she stretched out her face with her tongue out.

"What is that?" Rima said as she passed Amu.

"She didn't take it…" Amu said as a gloomy appeared on top of her head.

"Amu-chan, don't give up!" Ran cheered.

"Look!" Amu stretched her face again but slightly wider. Rima walked passed it with a blank stare.

"Look!" Amu stretched her face even wider and Rima continues to pass it.

"Wrong! Your timing won't work!" Kusukusu shouted angrily.

"Eh?" Amu looked confused. Lucy and Nagihiko turned white with dots appearing on top of their heads.

"A-Amu-chan…" Lucy and Nagihiko said in shock. Lucy did watch her practice but she was gone helping Midori with dinner and she had to help Ami with her homework. Other than that, she didn't really seem Amu practice it much.

"Hey! You react too!" Ran said pointing one of her pompoms at Nagihiko.

"Ah-hahaha…you're funny, Amu-chan…!" Nagihiko turned around with a hand behind his head.

"You two have been planning something in secret from me for a while, haven't you?" Rima said slightly glaring at Amu and Nagihiko. They both sweat-drop.

"Those half-hearted gags are worthless. You've gotta work way harder to make me laugh!" Rima had a vein popping out of her head before she pointed at the both of them with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"Hai!" Amu and Nagihiko said slightly scared. Lucy sweat-drop along with her charas.

"Did the situation just reverse?" Miki asked slightly surprise.

"That's our Rima! This means she has made Amu-chan her student of comedy!" Ran said with fire in her eyes. Miki and the charas sweat-drop.

"Let's go for it!" Kusukusu said happily.

"I'm the one doing it, though…" Amu sweat-drop. Lucy laugh nervously. Then she appeared next to Rima.

"Then let's go the mall. I'm sure something there would be interesting." Lucy leaned down slightly while smiling softly. Rima blushed and turned away slightly.

"…Okay…" Rima mumbled quietly. Lucy smiled brightly while Amu and Nagihiko sweat-drop.

"_How is she able to do that?" _They both thought as they watched Lucy and Rima.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They walked into the mall and walked by a clothing store.

"Yay!" Amu leaned down with a wink. She has a peace sign near her closed eye. Rima looked startled. Then her face turned back to a blank look and walked away. Amu sweat-drop. Rima stood in the clothes store and Amu appeared out of the dressing room in a pink tiger costume.

"Grrr!" Amu said cheerfully. Rima stood up and walked away. Amu sweat-drop again. Then they stood in front of the huge Christmas tree. Rima blushed with a smile as she watched the Christmas tree sparkled.

"They're pretty, aren't they." Nagihiko said behind her. Rima stopped smiling and looked down. Then she felt something touched her head. She looked up and noticed Lucy smiling. She gave a small smile in return.

"Amu-chan's pretty too!" Ran said happily. They turned around and saw Amu in a Christmas costume. She was laugh as tears fall down her cheeks. But then she was surrounded by small kids and a man taking pictures. Rima walked passed Amu and the kids.

"Wait, Rima!" Amu shouted. Lucy laugh nervously with a sweat-drop.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They were sitting down on the table drinking.

"Here's one for you, too, Amu-chan." Suu smiled as she hand a drink to Amu.

"Thank you…" Amu said giving a tired smile. She took a sip and her face turned red.

"WHY YOU…!" Amu shouted as flames came out of her mouth.

"It's the great monster 'Amuzilla'!" The girl charas shouted. Aries and the others sweat-drop as they sat in their usual spot on Lucy. Lucy lifted up her drink and let her spirits took a sip. Then the flames got bigger.

"No one uses that gag anymore." Rima said with a blank look. Amu and Nagihiko sigh and slowly fell down on the table. Lucy sweat-drop and ruffle Rima's head.

"Still no good…?" Amu asked.

"You're a disgrace to comedy." Rima replied.

"Rima-chan just won't laugh-desu…" Suu said slightly frowning.

"She's so stubborn." Miki fold her arms.

"Rima…" Kusukusu trailed off.

"The time has come for the secret plan." Ran flew up with a small smirk.

"What is the 'secret plan', anyways…?" Amu asked tiredly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They were outside and Nagihiko was in the front. Amu and Lucy looked curious.

"Nagihiko, where are you going?" Amu asked curiously.

"Eto, I'm…" Nagihiko trailed off. Then Amu suddenly fell down in a hole. Rima looked forward when she heard Amu. Amu was in the floor slightly groaning.

"It's a big success-desu!" Suu said happily holding up a sign.

"What are you doing!?" Amu asked slightly frowning.

"It's the secret plan!" Ran said happily.

"That doesn't answer my question…" Amu slightly glared. She dusted her hands and walked forward. But then she fell down in another hole again. She continues to run towards Nagihiko but continues to fall down in the holes.

"Haha! Amu-chan, your reaction is great!" Ran laugh watching Amu. Kusukusu started to laugh along with Ran.

"You dug a lot of holes, didn't you?" Suu asked smiling cheerfully.

"Will Amu-chan be okay?" Nagihiko and Lucy sweat-drop. Rima gave a small laugh. Nagihiko looked at Rima hearing her soft giggle.

"Give me a break already…" Amu said tiredly as she sat against the tree. She sigh tiredly before a scarecrow appeared next to her. Then she screamed in shock. Rima gave a short small giggle before realizing something.

"Don't hold back. If you want to laugh, then laugh. And…Won't you laugh with me?" Nagihiko appeared next to Rima with a smile in the end. Rima turned her head. Lucy watched from afar with narrow eyes.

"Amu-chan's working hard for you." Nagihiko was about to place his hand on her shoulder but Rima slapped his hand away. Nagihiko slightly widened his eyes in surprise.

"Don't talk like you know everything about Amu! That's obviously why I'm mad…" Rima slightly shouted at Nagihiko before turning her head and pouted. Lucy widened her eyes before giving a soft smile.

"_Sou ka…Now I understand why Rima-chan isn't laughing today…" _Lucy chuckled to herself with her spirits laughing with her now knowing what's going on.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said pointing at Rima and Nagihiko. Amu looked at them in surprise.

"Why?" Rima and Nagihiko were glaring at each other with electricity between them.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They were walking down with Amu and Lucy behind Nagihiko and Rima.

"Oh, I see…" Amu sweat-drop. Amu immediately went to Nagihiko. Lucy glanced at Rima before going to her whispering something in her ears.

"Nagihiko, it didn't make her happy?" Amu asked quietly.

"Maa…" Nagihiko faced the front with closed eyes. Rima stopped and glanced at them.

"I want to go to Amu's and Lucy's house." Rima said looking a different way.

"Eh? My house?" Amu said in surprise. Lucy smiled. Then Amu went into deep thoughts.

"I wanna go too!" Nagihiko said smiling. Amu glanced at Lucy in permission. Lucy noticed and gave a nod.

"I guess…Lucy-nee didn't really mind but…" Amu said with a sweat-drop.

"Isn't this the first time Amu-chan's had friends over?" Miki asked the others.

"Now that you mention it, that may be right." Ran replied realizing. Aries tilted her head.

"H-Hm…L-Lucy recovered s-some of h-her memories a-and I-I think t-this is t-the f-first t-time in her l-life she e-ever have anyone c-come over…S-Sumimasen for not t-telling y-you earlier…!" Aries said meekly. Suu widened her eyes.

"Eh! She never have someone visit her-desu?" Suu asked shocked. Loke nods in agreement.

"Yeah…The memories are fuzzy but she remembered nobody really visited her…" Loke half-lied. It was true nobody really visited her when she was young but when she met Team Natsu, they always come over to her apartment without her permission.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Tadaima!" At the front door was Amu, Lucy, Nagihiko and Rima.

"Oh, this is rare! You never bring friends over Amu-chan, Lucy-chan!" Midori smiled holding stack of clothes.

"Oh, really…?" Amu placed a hand behind her head. Lucy smiled and nods politely. Then Ami noticed Nagihiko.

"Whoa, Onii-chan, your hair is so silky!" Ami said happily as she ran towards him.

"Onii-chan!?" Tsumugu said in shock. Amu and Lucy froze.

"Amu-chan's and Lucy-chan's brought their boyfriend home!?" Tsumugu shouted in shock.

"No, this is…" Amu and Lucy flush waving their hands. Then Nagihiko held up his hair like Nadeshiko and gave a wink.

"Konnichiwa!" Nagihiko said in a girly voice.

"Ugh! Nadeshiko!" Amu said in shock.

"Oh, it's just a girl…" Tsumugu said in relief. Rima and Lucy narrow their eyes at Nagihiko.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"So this is your room…" Rima said looking at Amu's and Lucy's room. On top of Amu's and Lucy's bed were posters, more books on the top shelf, there was another chair next to the desk, a guitar near the closet, stickers on the closet, glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, some stickers on the window and a small white bunny plush with ruby red eyes.

"It's a really cute room…" Nagihiko said smiling as he looked around the room.

"Aha…I guess…Lucy-nee made it cute though and some of them belongs to her…" Amu placed a hand behind her head with her face pink. Lucy giggled and ruffle Amu's hair.

"It's like a normal girl's room." Rima looked around smiling happily. Amu froze with the words 'NORMAL GIRL' appeared on top of her head.

"_Is that…different from my normal image!?" _Amu thought shocked. Rima smiled staring at their room.

"Oh, you kept it!" Nagihiko said smiling as he held out a little small orange pouch with the word marriage in the middle.

"Of course! Wasn't that when we first met?" Amu smiled remembering the first time when they met.

"That's right…" Nagihiko's eyes softened.

"Even when they talk about things from long ago, I still don't know…" Rima said quietly as she rolled herself into a ball-shape form.

"That 'ball' from before!?" Amu said shocked. Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Rima!" Kusukusu shouted worriedly.

"Are you still trying to attract her attention like that?" Nagihiko asked with a smug smile while Rima glared at Nagihiko with a large vein popping out of her head.

"Geez…Stop it you two!" Lucy placed both of her hands on her hip and gave a pout. Nagihiko slightly blushed while Rima glared at Nagihiko noticing the blush.

"Tada!" Ami held up an album when she stood at the door.

"An album?" Nagihiko asked smiling.

"What are you doing?!" Amu asked shocked about the album.

"Gimme." Rima quickly took the album and opened it.

"Wow, there are so many pictures!" Nagihiko said smiling looking at the pictures.

"Dad's a cameraman." Amu said simply.

"These were from when Onee-chan was in kindergarten!" Ami said happily.

"Is the guy next to you your ex-boyfriend?" Rima asked staring at one of the photo.

"Are you kidding me? It was kindergarten!" Amu replied slightly shocked.

"Ah, here's another boy." Rima stated.

"So Amu-chan's been easy to get along with since she was this young." Nagihiko said.

"What do you mean by that…?" Amu slightly glared at Nagihiko. Lucy laugh nervously.

"This teddy bear…" Rima said quietly as she stared at the photo.

"You're always carrying it." Rima said as she flipped through the album.

"Isn't it just a coincidence…?" Amu said quickly.

"Tada!" Ami said standing on Amu's and Lucy's bed holding an old teddy bear.

"Geh! Ami!" Amu shouted slightly.

"Onee-chan has treasured this teddy bear since she was a little girl!" Ami said smiling proudly as she held the teddy bear.

"Is that true?" Rima asked.

"NO!" Amu shouted.

"When we moved, she wouldn't let mama throw it away!" Ami said smiling.

"Hey, Ami!" Amu shouted.

"Well, this is surprising." Nagihiko smiled.

"No…That's not what I meant when I said 'don't throw it away'!" Amu said as Nagihiko and Rima gave a creepy smile before they glared at each other and Rima turning her head.

"Ah. Now that you mention it, where are your pictures in this album?" Nagihiko asked looking at Lucy. Lucy blinked before looking at Amu.

"You never told the Guardians?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. Amu rubbed the back of her head.

"Haha…I guess I forgot…" Amu said with a sweat-drop. Lucy sigh and faced the two.

"Even though I'm her older step-sister, I'm not really related to her. Maa…I was found in front of Amu-chan's house and I had amnesia. I couldn't really remember anything of my life except for my age and first name…I don't actually know how I ended up like that but it just happened. I'm starting to remember some of my memories but it all fuzzy and blurry though…" Lucy explained lying though how she ended up here was true though. Nagihiko and Rima stared at Lucy in surprise.

"I didn't know that…" Nagihiko said shocked. Lucy smiled and nods.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm kinda happy where I am right now." Lucy said smiling softly. Before anyone could say anything, Ami's stomach started to growl.

"It's snack time!" Ami said seriously.

"Oh! We haven't eaten anything since this morning." Lucy clapped her hands together.

"Shall we make something, then?" Nagihiko suggested.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Amu's and Lucy's family were watching while smiling.

"We will now begin to make Shuu Cream Puffs-desu!" Suu said with a stick.

"Suu's at it again…" Ran said with a shrug.

"Yep…" Miki said with a shrug.

"First, you must prepare the Shuu Cream Puff dough-desu." Suu instructed as Nagihiko and Lucy perfectly prepared the Shuu Cream Puff.

"Didn't Nadeshiko make this a long time ago?" Amu asked happily. Nagihiko slightly stiff.

"Amu-chan, you do it too!" Suu said with a serious face. Amu's plate was like a monster coming out to get someone.

"What IS this?" Miki asked with a sweat-drop. Amu freaked out with a sweat-drop.

"Why don't you Chara Change with Suu?" Ran gave a thump-ups with her tongue out.

"Oh! Right!" Amu realized.

"You're not getting out of it-desu!" Suu said angrily.

"Sumimasen!" Ran and Amu said in union. Lucy laugh and held Amu's hands.

"Here…I'll help you." Lucy smiled as she helped Amu prepared perfect Shuu Cream Puffs. Amu stared at Lucy in awe.

"Yatta! Arigatou Lucy-nee!" Amu smiled brightly. Lucy returned the smile with her head slightly tilted.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Next, you must prepare the cream you put in-desu." Suu said as she flew off.

"Go, Rima, go!" Kusukusu cheered. Rima lifted up the whisk as it dripped down.

"It's not lightening up. Boring." Rima said quietly.

"Could I lend a hand?" Rima blinked and Nagihiko helped Rima mix the bowl.

"Like this. If you do it like this…" Nagihiko said trailing off. Rima had a vein popping out of her head before smiling happily as she noticed the difference.

"You did it!" Rima said slightly in awe. Amu and Lucy watched the scene before turning to each other and smiled.

"Rima's points are gradually being chipped away-desu…" Suu said with a blank look. Amu and Lucy sweat-drop along with Lucy's charas.

"Is this a cooking show?" Miki and Ran asked quietly with a sweat-drop. On the table was a bowl of Shuu Cream Puff.

"Itadakimasu!" Everybody said as she took a bite out of the Shuu Cream Puff.

"The cream puffs everyone made are great!" Amu said happily.

"It's good." Rima said plainly as she turned her body. Amu, Lucy and Nagihiko sweat-drop. Then Lucy noticed something on Nagihiko's cheek.

"Ah. Nagihiko-kun, you have something on your cheek." Lucy said as she wiped the crumb away. Nagihiko blushed in embarrassment. Loke and Cancer smirked while Aries giggled. Although Rima glared darkly at Nagihiko.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"When we get this many in one fell swoop, our research really leaps forward!" Chichimura said smiling.

"Yeah. Today was a good harvest." Tsukumo said with a satisfy smile.

"Sir! Can we rest for a bit?" Manta asked tiredly.

"What are you saying? Let's go!" Tsukumo said smiling as he walked away.

"Ah! Please wait!" Manta shouted before sighing as he touched a tree. Then the scarecrow came down. Manta walked backwards and fell down a hole.

"Are you kidding me!?" Manta said tiredly and the X-Eggs in his backpack escaped.

"What are you doing!?" Tsukumo shouted as he watched the X-Eggs flew up in the air.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Today was fun!" Amu said smiling with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah. I was able to learn a lot about you guys I didn't know, Amu-chan, Lucy-chan." Nagihiko said smiling.

"Did you have fun, Rima-chan?" Lucy asked staring at Rima.

"Maybe." Rima said with a blank look. Amu sweat-drop.

"This is our last chance!" Ran said smiling.

"Are you still doing that?" Miki asked with a blank look as she fold her arms.

"The Make Her Smile Plan isn't done yet!" Kusukusu said with a confident face.

"Oh no-desu!" Suu said shocked. Loke narrow his eyes.

"Lucy, look up there!" Loke shouted floating next to Lucy. Lucy and Amu looked up and noticed X-Eggs flying up.

"X-Eggs!?" Lucy and Amu shouted in shock.

"Amu! Lucy!" Rima said.

"Un!" Lucy and Amu said in union as they nod.

"Unlock my heart!" Amu, Lucy and Rima were enveloped in a bright pink light and when the light ended, they were in different outfit.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" Rima did a pose once she finished transforming.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu did a twirl and gave a wink.

"Chara Nari: Sphene Lion!" Lucy did a flip in the air, and twirl around once with a wink when she faced the front. The X-Eggs were flying around crazily around in the air.

"We have to purify them!" Nagihiko said.

"Okay!" Amu and Lucy agreed.

"Amu-chan and Lucy-chan goes this way, Rima-chan goes that way!" Nagihiko pointed before Rima ran at the opposite direction.

"Hey, Rima!" Amu said in surprise.

"Don't try to act all important! You can't even Chara Nari!" Rima said as she turned her head around.

"Rima, wait!" Amu shouted before falling down in the hole.

"It's a big success-desu!" Suu smiled holding up a sign.

"Why now?" Amu's soul said.

"Rima-chan…" Nagihiko said quietly. Lucy slightly narrow her eyes.

"The X-Eggs disappeared!" Kusukusu said. Three X-Eggs appeared out of the bush and Rima turned around. The three X-Eggs shot a dark attack towards Rima.

"Rima!" Amu shouted. Nagihiko and Lucy quickly dashed towards Rima. Rima closed her eyes and guard herself. Then she opened her eyes and noticed Nagihiko and Lucy protecting her. Lucy hissed quietly in pain when the dark energy touched her skin.

"Nagihiko, Lucy-nee, are you okay?" Amu asked worriedly as she ran towards them.

"We're fine…" Nagihiko said as he kneeled down on the ground. Lucy slowly stood up.

"Why?" Rima asked shocked. Nagihiko just smiled in response.

"We'll collect the X-Eggs in one place and cleanse them all at once. Let's all work together!" Lucy said before giving a confident smile towards Rima. Rima looked at Lucy and Amu before towards Nagihiko. Nagihiko nod.

"Direct us, Nagihiko." Rima said with a smile.

"Right. Amu-chan and Lucy-chan will collect the X-Eggs in the air. Then Rima-chan will juggle. I'll do something about the X-Eggs running away from that." Nagihiko explained. Lucy and Amu smiled softly.

"Amu-chan? Lucy-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Understood!" Amu and Lucy smiled brightly although Lucy's smile was sorta strained.

"Heart Speeders!" Amu said smiling as a pair of flying skates appeared.

"Light Wings!" Lucy winked as a pair of golden yellow angel wings appeared on the back of Lucy's back. Amu and Lucy guide the X-Eggs in the air towards Rima.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Juggling Party!" Rima spun the pins and threw them as they flew towards the X-Eggs and spin around making a circle shape. The X-Eggs turned around and went in a different direction.

"Ah!" Amu and Lucy slightly widened their eyes. Then the scarecrow appeared scaring the X-Eggs.

"Now, Amu-chan! Lucy-chan!" Nagihiko shouted looking at Amu and Lucy.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu shouted, thrusting her hands out.

"Open Heart!" She shouted, green hearts flying towards the egg.

"Purify Light!" Lucy shouted. She thrust her hands out, and a ray of light was shot towards the egg. It combined with Amu's attack. The eggs turned white, purifying.

"Yatta!" Miki and Ran cheered while Aries and Cancer gave a smile.

"The X-Eggs we worked so hard to collect…" Chichimura said frowning.

"The boss is going to get mad at us again…" Manta said.

"It's all your fault!" Tsukumo shouted angrily. Then Lucy, Amu and Rima changed back to their clothes. Amu and Lucy smiled towards Rima.

"Good work today!" Nagihiko smiled as he ran towards them. But then he fell down the hole. Amu, Lucy and Rima sweat-drop.

"Ouch…" Nagihiko said rubbing his head. Rima looked down at Nagihiko and laugh with tears in her eyes.

"Rima laughed!" Ran said happily.

"Hooray! Hooray!" The charas cheered.

"You're back to your usual self!" Kusukusu said smiling. Rima turned towards Kusukusu and smiled. The Kusukusu giggled.

"That's great…" Amu smiled. Rima stuck out her hand and then Nagihiko pulled Rima down along.

"Why?" Rima asked with a blank look.

"Now we're even." Nagihiko smiled folding his arms.

"You really do annoy me." Rima said folding her arms.

"Lucy-nee!?" Amu shouted worriedly. Nagihiko and Rima looked up hearing Amu shout. They both widened their eyes. Lucy was on the ground panting heavily clutching on her arm. Nagihiko and Rima got out of the hole and quickly ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy! Hang in there!" Loke shouted worriedly. Lucy grit her teeth.

"I-I'm…f-fine…I-It's the…X-Egg e-energy…" Lucy choked out.

"What should we do!? How are you going to fix this!?" Amu shouted worriedly. It pains her when her older sister is in trouble. Then Loke got an idea.

"Aries! Cancer!" Loke shouted as they quickly flew towards Lucy. They quickly flew towards her arms and lifted their hands. A bright yellow energy came out of their hands and put their hands over where Lucy was clutching her arm. Lucy slowly recovered and breathe slowly.

"Thank you Loke…Aries…Cancer…" Lucy said quietly though her throat was hurting. She gave a small reassuring smile towards the others.

"I'm fine…Don't worry about it…This happens sometimes if something dark energy touches my body…" Lucy gave a scratchy laugh. Amu hugged Lucy tightly.

"You made us really worried…" Amu mumbled quietly. Lucy smiled softly and hugged her back.

"Don't worry…I'm fine…I won't disappear…" Lucy said softly.

"_Yet…But why…does it hurt so much when dark energy hits me…?" _Lucy thought with a frown but quickly hid it. She looked at Nagihiko and Rima.

"Sorry about that…I haven't been like that before in a while…I should be fine tomorrow though." Lucy smiled cheerfully. Nagihiko and Rima hesitated but nod slowly.

"Let's go home. I need to get some rest." Lucy said giving a tired smile as Amu helped Lucy stand up. The all agreed but was still worried about Lucy.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Are you okay? Do you need water? Do you need a snack? Are you hurting again?" Amu asked worriedly as she fuss over Lucy. Lucy sigh and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine…Oh…! Amu-chan, I need to tell you something." Lucy said remembering Lector and Frosch.

"What is it Lucy-nee?" Amu asked curiously. Lucy took a deep breath and explained. Amu was surprised and shocked but nod.

"It's okay…But I get to meet them though!" Amu said smiling. Lucy smiled back and nod. She walked slowly towards the closet and opened it.

"Come on out, Fro-chan. Lector-kun." Lucy said softly as Frosch and Lector hopped out and quickly ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy! Fro is hungry!" Frosch said cutely as he hugged Lucy.

"Get some food for us Lucy-san!" Lector fold his arms.

"T-They can walk and t-talk!?" Amu shouted in shock. She started to freak out but Lucy quickly placed a finger on her lips.

"Amu-chan! Please keep quiet! We can't have the others hear! I don't want Ami-chan to play with them either!" Lucy said quietly. Amu quickly covered her mouth as she realized her mistake. Lucy sigh in relief. Then she stared down at Lector and Frosch.

"Here you go…I just made them." Lucy smiled softly as she handed fish flavor treats to Frosch and Lector. They quickly ate the treats. Lucy giggled.

"Wow…They're so cute…" Amu stared at them in awe. Lector stuck out his chest.

"Of course we are!" Lector said proudly. Lucy smiled and petted his head fondly. Lector slightly blushed and turned his head with folded arms. Frosch started to pout cutely.

"Fro wants to be petted too!" Frosch said tugging on Lucy's pajamas cutely. Inner-Amu squealed on how cute Frosch is. Lucy laugh and petted Frosch on the head.

"Oh! This is my little step-sister, Amu-chan. The cat with the pink costume is Frosch or you can call him Fro for short and this is Lector." Lucy gestured towards Frosch and Lector along with Amu.

"Nice to meet you." Amu bowed politely. Lucy taught her to be polite since it's a good thing to do.

"Hmph! Nice to meet you…" Lector turned his head.

"Nice to meet Lucy's little sister!" Fro said cheerfully. Lucy giggled and turned to Amu.

"Lector-kun is quite arrogant but he's a good cat. Fro-chan is cheerful and I guess childish like Yaya-chan. They're different but they really care for their partners. Although they happen to be lost and couldn't get back to their homes. I was keeping them here until they recover and I can send them home." Lucy explained. Amu nod.

"Hm~ I guess that's fine…It doesn't really matter to me but we have to hide them from our parents and Ami though." Amu said nodding. Lucy sigh in relief and smiled softly.

"Arigatou Amu-chan." Lucy smiled sweetly as she stroke Amu's hair. Amu blushed and looked down on the ground.

"Will Fro be back home…?" Fro asked tugging Lucy's pajamas again. Lucy gave a soft smile and nod.

"I'm sure you'll be home soon…I promise…" Lucy kissed the top of Frosch's and Lector's head. Lector flush and started to sprout out nonsense. Frosch cheered happily and snuggle up to Lucy. Amu and Lucy laugh along with the charas. Loke stopped noticing something moved in Lucy's bag. Then he gave a small smile.

"_Hm…Seems like it's almost time huh?" _Loke thought with a chuckle. Aries giggled while Cancer gave a small smile and a nod when they also noticed something moved in Lucy's bag.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**In Lulu's Home…**

"It's done! You did it, Lulu! You made it by Christmas Eve!" Nana said happily.

"Yes." Lulu smiled as she held something in her hands.

"Mama-san will definitely be delighted." Nana said happily. Lulu smiled softly as she remembered a memory.

"_**This jewelry that Lulu made for me is my goddess of fortune."**_

"I wonder if I can bring that radiance back if I give her new jewelry." Lulu said as her eyes softened.

"Lulu, Mama-san's doing great on variety shows right now." Nana said.

"There's no meaning in an actress appearing on variety shows!" Lulu slightly glared. Nana sigh.

"Lulu?" A voice called from behind the door. Lulu hid the jewelry under the table.

"Please come in." Lulu said.

"Lulu, tomorrow's Christmas, so we're going to host a party." The women said smiling. The women has violet hair and violet eyes. She also have a red and white headband tied to her left.

"Really?! Who did we invite this year? Who is the host venue? And what about a band?" Lulu asked excitedly.

"It's nothing so flashy. This year I thought I would invite some people for a party here at home." The women smiled.

"Eh? A party at home?" Lulu asked with a frown.

"Is that no good?" The women asked.

"No, it's just…" Lulu turned her head and frown.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Ami-chan, you're so cute!" Midori said smiling.

"You're a Christmas Fairy!" Tsumugu said happily as he took pictures of Ami.

"Party! Party! Christmas! Merry Merry Christmas!" Ami said smiling happily as she twirl around. Amu sat at the table with Lucy, but Amu was teasing Lucy though.

"Hehe. I should really ask Miki to dress you up more." Amu smirked. Lucy glared at her and pouted. Her hair was tied up in pigtails with pink ribbons and her bangs were clipped with a cherry blossom pin. She was wearing Amu's clothes since her size fits her. She wore a purple and white stripped under shirt that has no collar and begins just under her shoulders. Over top of this she wears a white top that has a strap around her neck. The top also has a black ribbon tied at the center and black frills at the arms. She also wore a black belt.

"Ah. We need to fix your hair before we go." Lucy said noticing Amu's hair was down.

"Leave it to me-ebi." Cancer bowed.

"Snip, Snap, Cut! Character Change!" Cancer bowed like a gentlemen and gave a small smile. Lucy's pink ribbons changed into crabs hair-tie and a pair of scissors appeared on Lucy's hand.

"Leave all the hairstyles to me!" Lucy gave a playful wink and quickly snipped Amu's hair. It took her 5 minutes and Amu's hair was different. Two purple cross was on her hair and the back hair was tied up like small ponytails but was slightly curled.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Amu stared at the mirror in awe as the crabs hair-tie disappeared.

"Perfect-ebi." Cancer gave a satisfied nod. Lucy sweat-drop and laugh nervously. Then Lucy got an idea.

"_Hm…Maybe I should asked Utau-chan if I could change her hairstyle before a concert." _Lucy thought with a small giggle.

"There are a lot of Christmas parties this year, aren't there?" Miki said with her arms folded.

"Today we're going to a party hosted by the family of someone mama knows!" Ran said smiling.

"And tomorrow's the Guardians' Christmas Party-desu!" Suu said happily as she smiled. Then Ran smirked.

"It's also Lucy-chan and Aries date tomorrow too!" Ran said giggling as Lucy and Aries blushed. Amu smirked.

"Hm~ Tell me about the details later ne?" Amu asked cheerfully while Lucy and Aries flushed red from embarrassment. Loke fold his arms and scowl.

"M-Maa, that's just fine. Christmas parties are fun, after all." Lucy said smiling nervously as she tried to fight down another blush.

"_Although…it might be weird since I'm an older person in a child's body…Besides, I hope nothing bad happens tomorrow…" _Lucy thought with a sigh wondering if something's going to happen tomorrow.

"Right!" The charas said happily.

"Ano, mama." Lucy called. Midori stopped and turned to Lucy and Amu.

"Whose house are we going to for this party?" Amu asked.

"Yamamoto-san's house. I met him while writing an article some time ago. He actually invited me while I was interviewing him!" Midori replied with a smile.

"It was an article for a magazine, so…does that mean he's a great chef?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"You will have to see for yourself!" Midori said with a wink.

"Eh?" Amu and Lucy blinked.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hello!" Two voice said in union.

"Welcome to out house!" A man said smiling. He has blond hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm so glad you came!" The lady with violet hair said smiling. Lucy widened her eyes in awe.

"Huh!? She's…!" Lucy gushed happily as her eyes sparkled.

"Yes! She's the actress Mayuzumi Kaoru-san!" Midori said smiling.

"An actress?! Pretty!" Ami smiled as she stared at her in awe.

"Thank you!" The lady smiled down at Ami.

"But…the sign out front said Yamamoto…" Amu said turning around looking at the sign. Lucy snapped out of her awe.

"Mayuzumi is her stage name basically." Lucy answered.

"Hai. She's right. My real name is Noriko de Morselle Yamamoto." Noriko said smiling.

"It is my sincere hope that you enjoy yourselves tonight. I have prepared some excellent food." The man said smiling.

"He's the Owner Chef of the famous restaurant 'Maxime de France'!" Midori said smiling with a wink.

"That's awesome! What a high class restaurant!" Tsumugu said happily with a camera in her arms.

"Shugoi!" Ami said happily staring at the man in awe.

"No, no, I wouldn't say it's 'high class'…you're embarrassing me." The man said smiling as he put his hand behind his head.

"Oh, come on now!" Tsumugu said smiling back. The adults started to laugh.

"The mother's an actress…" Ran said appearing out of Amu.

"And the father's a chef at a famous restaurant…" Miki gave a blank gaze.

"And 'Morselle'…" Suu blinked.

"Yes, it's…" Amu trailed off. Lucy stared at her curiously.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Papa, Mama, don't just stand there talking, invite them in alread-" Lulu said as she held two plates of hot food. Then she stopped when she noticed Amu and Lucy.

"Hinamori Amu! You're that girl who's with Amu!" Lulu said in surprise.

"…it is." Amu sweat-drop while Lucy blinked and tilted her head.

"Thank you for inviting us-desu!" Suu smiled and bowed politely.

"Thank you…Sumimasen for intruding…!" Aires bowed as she blushed shyly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Merry Christmas!" Lulu's family smiled happily as they use party popper. Everybody started to talk, laugh and eat.

"It's such a luxury to eat food from the 'Maxime de France'…" Midori said as she stared at all the food on the table.

"Next time I would like to invite you to my restaurant." Lulu's father said smiling.

"Oh! That's not what I meant to imply! But…gladly!" Midori smiled back.

"So elegant. Actresses really are beautiful." A women said stared at Noriko in awe. Noriko was pouring wine into a glass.

"Have you appeared in any movies recently?" Tsumugu asked with a smile.

"I thought I'd take it slowly for a while here in Japan. We just moved here, and there are many things I don't understand, so please help me out." Noriko smiled. Amu and Lucy were sitting down near the large window. Lulu set two plates down on the table next to them.

"Help yourself." Lulu said.

"Oh, thank you." Amu and Lucy smiled.

"It's because you're a guest. That's all." Lulu said as she turned her head. Amu twitched while Lucy laugh nervously.

"Anyways, I'm Hinamori Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said politely as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." Lulu said as she shook hands with Lucy.

"Don't get mad now-desu." Suu said slightly worried as Amu was getting irritated.

"Ano…this is a wonderful party, isn't it?" Amu smiled nervously.

"Of course…he's a viscount." Lulu said proudly.

"A viscount?" Amu asked confusingly. Lucy and Lulu sweat-drop.

"It has to do with nobility Amu-chan…It's a British nobleman ranking above a baron and below an earl." Lucy laugh nervously as she explained to Amu.

"You don't even know that? I can't become friends with you, after all. However, I can become friends with Lucy." Lulu said as she nod. Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Why is she acting all 'tsuntsun'?" Ran asked coming out of Amu's back.

"Is she?" Suu asked popping out.

"Of course she is!" Miki said as she roll her eyes.

"Oh, Shugo Charas?" Lulu said staring at Amu's and Lucy's Shugo Charas.

"Come to think of it, you have one too, don't you?" Amu said.

"Since you're not my friend, there's no need for me to introduce you but I can introduce her Lucy though. But I guess I could introduce her to you too…Come here, Nana." Lulu called as Nana came towards her.

"This is my Shugo Chara, Nana." Nana bowed with a smile.

"So cute!" Amu and Lucy said in union.

"It's nice to meet you Nana." Loke winked as she kissed her palm. Nana quietly squealed as her eyes turned into hearts. Loke smirked. Lucy twitched and pulled him back.

"This may be a party but don't you start flirting with girls now…" Lucy mutter only Loke could hear. Loke pouted cutely. Aries and Cancer sat on Lucy unfazed by his actions. He always flirt with girls anyways so there's no one to stop him except for Lucy.

"Nana, entertain these guests." Lulu smiled at Nana.

"Leave it to me!" Nana said proudly with a wide smile. Lucy and Amu sweat-dropped along with the charas.

"She has an accent?" Amu slightly twitched while Lucy laughs nervously.

"Where is she from?" Ran asked with a sweat-drop.

"I-It didn't s-sound like F-French though…" Aries sweat-drop as she slightly stuttered.

"I'm from Nagoya! Saa, please have a bite to eat-" Nana flew down to the plate before she stared at the food in shock.

"Ah! I forgot the topping!" Nana said with a glint in her eyes as she pointed a spoon at them.

"What is she doing?" Miki asked with a sweat-drop. Lucy and Amu sighs softly with a sweat-drop.

"It's bean paste! A good family must feed guests properly!" Nana said as she continue to put bean paste on the plate.

"Y-You don't h-have to put o-on that much…" Aries stuttered slightly with a sweat-drop.

"That's it! Dig in!" Nana said proudly. Lucy sighs softly.

"There's a gap between how she looks and how she acts…" Lucy mumbled as Amu and the charas agreed with her. Lucy stared at Nana and glanced at Lulu.

"_Something doesn't feel right…I know one of them is those two but why do I have a bad feeling about Lector-kun and Fro-chan?" _Lucy thought with a small frown before it disappeared.

"Huh? Where's Lulu?" Amu asked looking around. Lucy blinked snapping out of her thoughts and noticed Lulu wasn't around.

"Lulu's busy. There are a lot of guests here she has to take care of." Nana said with a slight huff.

"Busy…?" Amu trailed off curiously as Lucy and Amu found Lulu with the kids.

"Shugoi!" Ami said smiling happily as she stared at Lulu in awe.

"Ara! Arigatou!" Midori smiled as Lulu placed a plate in front of Amu's and Lucy's family. Then Lulu fixed the flowers that was bending to the side.

"Lulu's working hard for the perfect party!" Nana smiled widely. Lucy stared at Lulu along with Amu.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Lulu! What are you doing here? I can take care of the dishes." Noriko said with a small frown as she leaned on the doorframe.

"I'm almost done with them. You can take care of the guests Mama." Lulu smiled at her mother.

"You've been helping out a lot for a while. You need to take it easy for a change." Noriko said slightly worried.

"I know, so please go back to the living room." Lulu smiled as she gently pushed her mother out the door.

"Lulu, listen to what Mama-san says! You should rest a bit." Nana said floating next to Lulu with a small worry expression on her face.

"But…" Lulu trailed off before looking out the window noticing a green tree.

"Ah! I forgot something I was supposed to do!" Lulu gasped softly in surprise. Nana blinked and looked out the window.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"What a disgrace! I forgot to decorate the tree!" Lulu said slightly panic as she quickly tried to decorate the tree.

"It's better than it looked!" Miki said surprised as she gulped down the food.

"Bean paste you can't eat enough of-desu…" Suu said seriously as she written down something on a small pad.

"Yes! Yes!" Ran smiled as she chewed on her food making her cheeks looks like chubby chipmunk.

"You guys, there's cake waiting for us at home!" Amu smiled slightly.

"Yay!" The charas cheered. Amu sighs softly with a small pout.

"_I wonder why Lucy-nee needed to go somewhere…I hope she's okay though…" _Amu thought before turning around noticing Lulu trying to decorate the tree all by herself. By the looks of it, she isn't close to finish.

"_Lulu?" _Amu thought staring at her out the window.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Christmas presents?" Loke asked curiously. Lucy decided to leave the party early to do something important since Lucy had a serious expression on her face.

"Un. I thought I could thank them for taking me in when I got into this world. Besides, I really want to get them something before I go back home." Lucy answered as she walked into a jewelry store.

"Hm…What should I get them…? I want to give something to Mama and Papa as thanks…I also want to give Ami-chan and Amu-chan something special to remember me by…I want to give Lector-kun and Fro-chan something too so once they leave, they could still remember me somehow…" Lucy mumbled quietly as she wondered around the store. Then two objects caught her eye. Lucy walked towards the objects slowly.

The first object a beautiful necklace. It was a golden heart shaped necklace locket with a cherry blossom on the front of the locket. Lucy held the necklace gently in her hands and noticed the necklace should fit Ami. The necklace was light and then Lucy opened the locket. There were two spot to place a picture there and there seems to be a vine around the side making it look cool and cute. Lucy's eyes softened slightly as she closed the locket.

The second object was a gorgeous ring. It was a gold vermeil and sterling silver ring from Shaun Leane featuring a poetic use of craftsmanship with a branch design, metallic as petals and topazes as centers of flowers in full blossom.

"I remember this…This was a Shaun Leane Cherry Blossom Ring…I saw this when I passed by that other jewelry store…" Lucy said softly as she held the ring in her hand with the necklace on her other hand.

"…Alright. These gifts will be perfect for Ami-chan and Amu-chan. Now to find Mama, Papa, Lector-kun and Fro-chan's presents." Lucy smiled at her spirits as she walked to the counter. Lucy paid for the two objects and was now in a small bag. Lucy exited the jewelry store and went into a cute store.

"Hm…Oh! These will be great for Lector-kun and Fro-chan!" Lucy giggled to herself as she stared the items in her arms. In her arms were many sleeveless button-up vest in different colors and frog costumes in different colors. There were also two slightly large fish plushie in her arms as she struggled to carry them.

"Eto…For Mama and Papa I should get them something they need…Ah! These will do!" Lucy smiled brightly as she took a brand new camera and many hair clips and pins. Then she noticed a soccer keychain and a blue raindrop keychain with a pink flower in the middle. Lucy stared at them before taking them since they sorta reminds her of Kukai and Nagihiko.

"A-Alright…These will all do." Lucy said trying to find her balance.

"A-Are y-you going t-to be o-okay?" Aries asked worriedly when she noticed Lucy was holding so many items.

"I-I think I'll be fine…Oh!" Lucy answered before she stumbled back slightly. Then an egg came out quickly and a chibi came out. The person was obviously younger and had narrow eyes. He has black messy hair and black eyes. He wore a black butler suit with a gray tie and black sunglasses however it still shows his eyes.

"Faster, Stronger, Protect! Character Change!" The chibi bowed to his waist like a real butler as his sunglasses had a small glint in them. Then black sunglasses popped on Lucy's face and Lucy flipped over landing on the ground holding all the items in her arms safely. The glasses disappeared and then Lucy blinked. She widened her eyes and stared at the chibi in shock.

"E-Eh? C-Capricorn?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. The others floated next to him with a calm smile.

"Looks like it's finally your turn. Took you a while to come though." Loke teased slightly while Capricorn bowed slightly.

"Of course. When Lucy-sama is in trouble, I'll be there to protect her." Capricorn said simply. Lucy twitched.

"You guys never bother to tell me that Capricorn is going to hatch?" Lucy twitched again while Loke gulped slightly.

"Haha…We wanted this to be a surprise?" Loke laughed nervously. Lucy slightly glared and slightly pouted before sighing.

"I can't get mad though. Come on. Let's get these checked out and let's get going. It's already dark and I don't want Amu-chan to worry." Lucy sighs loudly before walking to the counter. Loke sighs in relief.

"You're not off the hook yet _**Loke**_." Lucy said as she continue to walk to the counter without looking back. Loke groaned while Aries giggled. Lucy paid for the items and walked out of the store. Then Loke felt something and turned to Lucy with serious eyes.

"Lucy! I feel a Mystery Egg!" Loke said while Lucy widened her eyes in shock along with Aries except Cancer and Capricorn.

"Eh?!" Lucy said in shock.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"There he is!" Miki and Loke said in union. They both blinked and turned their heads towards each other.

"Amu-chan!" Lucy called out. Amu brightened up when she noticed Lucy.

"Lucy-nee!" Amu called out as she ran towards Lucy. They both turned towards the man in a Santa suit.

"Amu-chan/Lucy, Chara Nari!" Ran and Loke shouted slightly.

"Okay!" Amu and Lucy smiled.

"Unlock my heart!" Amu and Lucy were enveloped in a bright pink light and when the light ended, they were in different outfit.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu did a twirl and gave a wink.

"Chara Nari: Sphene Lion!" Lucy did a flip in the air, and twirl around once with a wink when she faced the front.

"Heart Rod!" Amu shouted slightly as a rod appeared in Amu's hand.

"Regulus Light!" Lucy shouted slightly as a yellow aura appeared around her body. Amu pointed the rod at the man while Lucy pointed at him.

"Hey there, Santa-san! Give back everyone's presents!" Amu and Lucy glared at him with an angry expression on their faces.

"Give them back!" Miki glared.

"Give them back-desu!" Suu pouted angrily.

"Don't get in my way!" The man shouted angrily as he opened the big bag. Amu held onto Lucy while she tried to keep her ground. Then the rod got sucked into the bag.

"Ah!" Amu opened her eyes as they watched her rod flew towards the bag.

"I'll suck up everything that gets in my way." The man said with a glare.

"My Heart Rod…" Amu mumbled with a small frown.

"What are we going to do, Amu-chan?" Ran asked slightly panic. Lucy stared at the bag and got an idea.

"I got an idea!" Lucy said turning to Amu as she whispered the plan to Amu. Amu nodded.

"Understood." Amu said as her pink pompom appeared in her hands. Yellow balls of light appeared out of Lucy's hands.

"Confiscate!" The man opened the bag again sucking up the pompom and the balls. Lucy smirked slightly.

"Yosh!" Amu and Lucy smiled as they created more pompoms and more light balls.

"It's useless!" The man shouted. Amu and Lucy slightly grit their teeth.

"Amu and Lucy is getting in the way again…" Lulu slightly glared at the two. The Nana noticed something.

"Lulu, look!" Nana said pointing at the bag. The bag became bigger until the bag was round.

"Oh? Huh? I can't suck up anymore!?" The man said in shock looking at the large bag.

"Y-You're s-supposed to make e-everyone h-happy as S-Santa-san, so w-why are you t-taking e-everyone's presents?" Aries said slightly sad as she stuttered slightly.

"I AM making everyone happy, with Santa-san's presents! Other presents are unnecessary!" The man shouted.

"Santa-san isn't the only one who can make people happy by giving presents!" Miki shouted slightly angry. Lucy clenched her fists slightly.

"Are you going to take away everyone's joy of giving presents just like what happened to you?!" Lucy shouted slightly angry.

"But…even if they want to make others happy, if the other person doesn't take the gift, then they will be sad!" The man shouted back. Lulu widened her eyes slightly.

"_**Now Papa and I are going to work hard for you, Lulu."**_

"But there are people who will take your presents! I can vouch for that myself!" Amu said with a slight glare.

"Me too!" Miki said.

"Me three-desu!" Suu said. Lulu's eyes saddened slightly. Lucy's eyes softened slightly before putting her hands behind her back.

"You should understand not everyone will accept your presents but you can't give up. Because someone out there will take them and appreciate it. Just because someone didn't take yours, doesn't mean nobody will take it. As long as you give the gift from your heart, they'll accept it no matter what." Lucy said softly as she placed a hand on her chest. Lulu widened her eyes. Then suddenly her eyes water slightly.

"So…Don't do things that will making everyone sad." Amu smiled as she gave a wink.

"Sou ka…That's right…" The man said as the question mark changed into an 'X'.

Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu shouted, thrusting her hands out.

"Open Heart!" She shouted, green hearts flying towards the egg.

"Purify Light!" Lucy shouted. She thrust her hands out, and a ray of light was shot towards the egg. It combined with Amu's attack. The pendant broke and the question mark egg turned white. Then all the presents returned to their owners.

"Isn't this great, Lulu? You got it back!" Nana smiled happily.

"People are sad if you don't accept their presents." Lulu smiled gently as her eyes softened.

"Lulu!" Nana smiled.

"_Arigatou…Lucy." _Lulu thought as she remembered what Lucy said.

"What happened to me?" The man groaned slightly.

"Here." Amu and Lucy stuck out a packet towards the man. The man looked up in slight surprise.

"These are yours, isn't it?" Lucy said softly.

"It's yours. It's a Christmas present." The man smiled. Amu and Lucy blinked before smiling at the man. Lucy looked up at the dark blue sky.

"_Guess it's time for my gifts huh? Good thing I had them wrapped before I left the stores." _Lucy giggled to herself.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Presents? For us?" Midori asked. Lucy nod in response with a smile on her face.

"Hai! I wanted to thank you for taking care of me and taking me into your family." Lucy smiled as she handed each family the present.

"Oh. I'll give your present in your room. It's a surprise." Lucy placed a finger on her lips and a wink towards Amu. Amu slightly blushed and nodded excitedly. She couldn't wait until she get her present from her step-sister!

"Oh my goodness…These are beautiful Lucy…" Midori said softly in awe as she stared at the beautiful clips and pins. There were many designs and they were all beautiful.

"This is an amazing camera! It's really new too." Tsumugu smiled happily as he tested out the new camera.

"Wah! This necklace is really beautiful! It's so pretty!" Ami smiled widely as her eyes sparkled holding the necklace. Lucy smiled gently and helped Ami put on the necklace.

"I'm glad you liked them. That's why I left the party early today. I would stay but I wanted to get you guys a gift." Lucy said smiling.

"That was very sweet of you Lucy. We'll treasure these for a long time." Midori smiled towards Lucy. Lucy smiled back before grabbing Amu and headed upstairs to their room. Amu and Lucy sat down on their bed as Lucy took out a beautiful wrapped gift.

"This is for you. I wanted to give you a gift so…I hope you like it Amu-chan." Lucy slightly blushed as she smiled sheepishly. She handed the gift gently on Amu's hand. Amu opened the gift slowly and widened her eyes in shock and surprise.

"Wow…This is so…beautiful…" Amu chocked out as her eyes watered. Lucy smiled softly as she hugged Amu. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as a smile appear on her face.

"Thank you…Lucy-nee…" Amu smiled widely while Lucy returned the smile. Then Lector and Fro came out of the closet.

"I didn't forget you guys either. I don't actually know if you guys celebrate Christmas but these are my gifts to you." Lucy smiled gently as she gave the gifts to them.

"Hmph!" Lector turned his head but still took his gifts. There was a small blush on his face although he tried really hard to fight it down.

"Wai! Thank you Lucy! Fro likes his presents very much!" Frosch smiled happily as he took his presents. Lucy giggled and petted their heads fondly.

"Thank you Lucy!" Frosch said happily while Lector gave a small thanks.

"…When did you get another Shugo Chara?" Amu asked curiously while Lucy sweat-drop.

"Haha…" Lucy laughed nervously while Amu pouted cutely.

"Mou! Lucy-nee!" Amu glared playfully at Lucy while Lucy stuck her tongue out. Lucy laughed along with the others.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**The Next Day…**

"Mm…5 more minutes until the date ne Aries?" Lucy mumbled as she looked up towards Aries. Lucy wore a shirt pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt and pink shirt, short dark blue skirt with long white socks that reach up to her thigh with blue trim and pink boots with golden buttons. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"H-Hai…" Aries stuttered slightly. Aries twirling a lock of her hair waiting for Daichi. She wore a cute yellow sundress with a pastel yellow bow around her waist on the right. She wore a pale yellow flats and the flower Yoru gave her was still on her head.

"Lucy/Aries!" A voice called behind them. Lucy and Aries perked up slightly turning around. Kukai was running towards them with Daichi right next to him. Kukai wore a white shirt with a black jacket and light brown pants. He wore brown sneakers and a wide grin was on his face. Daichi wore a blue shirt and white shorts with green and white sneakers. He still wore his white sweatband around his head with the yellow star.

"Ah! Kukai-kun! You're right on time." Lucy smiled as Kukai stopped in front of them. He grin widely although he slightly blushed.

"A-Ano…A-Are we going t-together…?" Aries asked shyly. Lucy thought for a moment.

"Hm…Yes. If there was a Mystery Egg or an X-Egg then we need you guys to transform." Lucy answered. Aries nods at the answer.

"So…Where are we going?" Lucy turned to Kukai and tilted her head curiously at Kukai. Kukai grin widely and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"That's a surprise!" Kukai said grinning while Lucy blinked. Daichi grabbed Aries's hand and flew after the two.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Wow…This place is really relaxing." Lucy smiled as she looked around. Kukai took her to a Café that's still new around town and it's actually a great place to have their date.

"I had to ask my brothers although they wanted to know why though." Kukai smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh? You have brothers? What are they like?" Lucy asked curiously. She doesn't know much about the Guardians so it's kinda a rare chance to know what their family are like.

"Well I'm the youngest out of my brothers and they're a little…weird." Kukai answered. Lucy giggled.

"Hm…Then can I meet them? Besides, I'm sure they'll be entertaining when I meet them. I really want to know the Guardians more since I'm still pretty new." Lucy smiled although she laugh slightly.

"I guess…Be warned though. You will not end up the same after you meet them." Kukai warned playfully while Lucy laughed. Then a waiter came to their table.

"Hello. Is there anything you like?" The waiter asked politely. Lucy looked through the menu and smiled politely.

"Hai. We would like a Couple Set." Lucy said as she handed the two menu to the waiter. The waiter bowed slightly.

"Alright. We'll be right back with your Couple Set." The waiter said as he left the table.

"I'm pretty amazed you can handle that…I'm also amazed you don't feel cold wearing that outfit." Kukai pointed out. Lucy scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Haha…I guess it's not that cold." Lucy said with a slight sweat-drop.

"_Besides, I went through worse than this." _Lucy thought as she remembered going to Mt. Hakobe with Natsu.

"Oh yeah! This is for you!" Kukai remembered something as he took out a wrapped present and handed it to Lucy. Lucy stared at it curiously as she opened it. Lucy gasped slightly in shock and surprise. It was a beautifully made and extremely light scarf. Just holding it felt warm in her hands. It had beautiful embroidery of a pretty flower. It was mostly pink with some blue. It was really beautiful and expensive.

"Since it was winter I thought I give you something to keep you warm…" Kukai said sheepishly. Lucy opened her mouth and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Lucy hugged Kukai tightly as she held the scarf tightly to her chest. Kukai blushed furiously at the hug.

"That reminds me. This is for you too." Daichi grinned as he handed a present to Aries. Aries blinked curiously at the present and opened the present slowly. Aries gasped softly as she shakily held up the present. It was a beautiful pink diamond bracelet that seems to fit her wrist. Aries smiled happily with tears falling down her face.

"A-Arigatou Daichi-kun!" Aries hugged Daichi as a thanks while Daichi blushed furiously like Kukai.

"Here is your Couple Set. I hope you enjoy." The waiter bowed slightly and left the table again. On their table was a Chocolate Cake, Strawberry Shortcake, a Vanilla Milkshake with two straws and a slice of Blueberry Cheesecake.

"You guys can share the Blueberry Cheesecake. We'll share the rest ne?" Lucy smiled at the charas. They both nod as they flew down to the table next to the Blueberry Cheesecake. Lucy took a fork and took a piece of Strawberry Shortcake.

"Say ah." Lucy smiled while Kukai blushed. Aries did the same towards Daichi.

"A-Ah." Kukai and Daichi opened their mouth although the blush never left their faces.

"Now it's our turn. Say ah!" Kukai teased slightly as he stuck out his fork towards Lucy. Lucy pouted cutely.

"Mou…Ah." Lucy giggled slightly before opening her mouth. Daichi did the same to Aries while she blushed slightly. They continued to feed each other until there was no food left.

"Phew…Since that was done, where are we going now?" Lucy asked curiously as they left the Café. Kukai looked up at the sky and noticed it was turning slightly dark.

"Guess it time for you to meet my brothers. They're quite crazy so I hope you can handle it." Kukai grin while Lucy laughed.

"Then I can't wait to meet them." Lucy smiled as Kukai led her back to his house.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**At Souma's Household…**

"Tadaima!" Kukai called.

"What took you so long? Where did you even go today?" Then four brothers all came rushing down.

"Ne ne! Look you guys! Kukai brought a girl home!" The fourth brother widened his eyes noticing Lucy.

"What?! Where!?"

"Sorry…They're a bit…" Kukai stopped trying to find the right word. Lucy giggled slightly.

"It's fine. You did told me they were a bit crazy." Lucy smiled gently while Aries sat on her head with Daichi's bracelet on her right wrist.

"Oh? This one is cute. How did you find her Kukai?" The third brother smirked slightly. Kukai blushed slightly.

"U-Um…Lucy, these are my brothers. The oldest one is Kaidou, then Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento. Guys, this is my friend Lucy." Kukai chuckled nervously trying to fight down his blush.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hinamori Lucy. It's nice to meet Kukai-kun's brothers in person." Lucy smiled cutely at the brothers.

"Aw~ You could be a cute couple! Ne ne, Lucy-chan, can I pet you?" Rento asked smiling.

"Okay." Lucy smiled back while Rento petted Lucy's head fondly.

"Lucy, would you like to join us for dinner? We're having ramen tonight. It's Kukai's favorite." Shuusui asked politely.

"Really? Then I would live to have dinner with your family." Lucy smiled happily when she got to know Kukai's favorite food.

"A-Anyway, why don't we play video games? It's actually really fun." Kukai grin towards Lucy. Lucy blinked and tilt her head cutely on the right.

"Hm…Alright. What game do you want to play?" Lucy asked smiling.

"What about DDR? Think you can handle it?" Kaidou smirked looking down at Lucy. Lucy looked up at him with a smirk of her own.

"Do _**you **_think you handle against me." Lucy countered while the three brother whistled.

"Bring it on blondie." Kaidou growled. Kukai sweat-dropped and shook his head slightly. Lucy twitched and glared at him.

"I'm going to take you down!" Lucy growled as a fiery aura started surrounding her. She doesn't like being called blondie much and it sorta makes her mad. Kukai sighs.

"She hates being called blondie too…" Kukai mumbled under his breath.

"Let's start!"

"Ladies first." Kaidou said. Lucy looked through them and picked a song.

"That one is really hard. You think you can handle it on Expert Level?!" Kaidou chuckled.

"This _**is **_a challenge. It's not suppose to be easy Kaidou_**-san. **_I can choose another song if you're _**scared.**_" Lucy smirked with folded arms over her chest.

"I'm ain't scared of nothing blondie." Kaidou growled while Lucy glared at him.

"I believe the correct grammar of saying that is 'I'm not scared of anything." Shuusui spoke up. Kaidou twitched.

"Shut up!"

**A While Later…**

"Who's in the lead now?" Kukai asked as he came out of the kitchen. Kukai decided to get a snack from the kitchen.

"I'm in the lead right now Kukai-kun, but wait a little bit more. I'm about to kick your brother's butt at DDR!" Lucy answered.

"I'm not that far behind, blondie. I'm gonna catch up soon." Kaidou said confidently.

"Let's see you try Kaidou_**-san**_." Lucy smirked.

"Go go! Whoo!" Rento cheered.

"FINISHED! Player 1 - A, Player 2 - AA." (A/N I played DDR before but I don't actually remember how it actually sounds. Sorry.)

"Yatta! I won!" Lucy grin happily.

"That was great Lucy!" Kukai grinned as he gave a thumb-ups.

"That was great Lucy-chan!" The three brothers praised Lucy.

"Lucy." Kaidou sat down on the couch with his bangs covering his eyes. Lucy blinked curiously at Kaidou.

"Hai?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Come over next week. I declare a rematch!" Kaidou demanded while Lucy blinked.

"Hm…Alright. I approved." Lucy smiled as she gave Kaidou a firm handshake. Then Lucy realized something and pouted towards Kukai.

"You should've played with me too…" Lucy pouted while folding her arms over her chest childishly.

"E-Eh?" Kukai said bewilderedly.

"We can play more later after we eat some ramen." Kaidou waved his hand lazily.

"Then…let's have a ramen contest!" Lucy smiled towards Kukai.

"Are you sure you can do it Lucy?" Kukai smirked playfully.

"Of course! Don't be embarrass when you lose in front of your brothers Kukai-kun!" Lucy said confidently.

"You're on!" Kukai grin.

"What a competitive couple~ Wait until mom hears about this!" Rento teased.

"Rento! She's not my girlfriend!" Kukai groaned as his face flushed red. Lucy laughed along with Aries.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"That was really fun. Thank you for having me for dinner." Lucy smiled as she bowed politely. Unkai waved his hand lazily.

"Don't be so formal. When you're around us just give us a high five, peace sign or a punch in the arm if you want." Unkai exclaimed lazily. Lucy smiled cutely and nods.

"Anyway, I'll walk you home Lucy." Kukai grins as he walked Lucy home.

"Thank you for the present Kukai-kun…I had fun with your brothers too." Lucy smiled softly as Kukai walked her home. Kukai put his hand behind his head while grinning sheepishly.

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoy spending time with my brothers. They get kinda crazy if I bring a girl home." Kukai laughed while Lucy giggled.

"Sou ka…Oh! This is for you. I got this for you although it's not really special…" Lucy mumbled as she handed Kukai a small wrapped present. Kukai took the present and opened it revealing the soccer keychain Lucy brought yesterday.

"Ah! It's a soccer keychain!" Kukai exclaimed holding the keychain. Lucy slightly blushed and buried her face slightly in her new scarf.

"Y-Yeah…Aries talked to Daichi so she told me that you liked soccer so I thought I could give this to you…B-Besides, it sorta reminded me of you so I thought you might like it…" Lucy mumbled as she turned her head slightly. Kukai blinked before letting out a grin and placed his arm around Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy!" Kukai grin widely with a small blush while Lucy laughed.

"Your welcome Kukai-kun. Oh! This is where I live. Thank you for walking me home Kukai-kun. I'll see you soon?" Lucy tilted her head curiously.

"Of course!" Kukai gave her a thumb-ups while Lucy smiled.

"_Loke will kill me for doing this but it'll be funny to see his reaction." _Lucy smirked in her head as she gave a quick peak on Kukai's face. Kukai widened his eyes in shock and blushed furiously.

"Thanks for the date Kukai-kun! See you soon!" Lucy grinned widely as she waved bye. Aries turned to Daichi with a cute smile.

"T-Thank you f-for the d-date. I had f-fun with y-you. See you a-again Daichi-kun." Aries smiled as she blushed when she gave Daichi a kiss on the cheek. Aries flew after Lucy with a red face. Daichi flushed furiously along with Kukai. They both stood frozen until they walked home with very red faces.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hm? Ah! You came back from your date! How did it go?" Amu asked smiling excitedly. Lucy blinked and tilted her head cutely.

"Hi-mi-tsu~" Lucy placed a finger on her lips with a playful wink. Amu pouted and flail her arms childishly.

"Lucy-nee!" Amu cried out while Lucy laughed.

* * *

**Finished! Okay, I better tell you guys now so there wouldn't be any confusion I guess. If you people choose characters from Shugo Chara to pair up with Lucy then you have to wait until Lucy is back into her world where they come and visit her when they're older. Because, when Fairy Tail went to Tenrou Island, 7 years had passed when Fairy Tail suddenly disappeared. I thought when Lucy comes back, the Shugo Charas members come during that time so their age should be about the same. But for now I'm putting moments with them together until then. I'm sorry if I'm not putting them together right away or that I'm not entirely writing what you wanted it to be but I kinda want them Lucy to be together with someone that's sorta the same age. Besides, I'm actually pretty excited for Team Natsu to meet Shugo Charas members. So far there are about 38 episodes until the season ends so I'll do my best to update more often. I also apologize for this long author's note. Sorry if this chapter is weird since I was sorta rushing this one. To answer some questions from the reviews, in a chapter or two I'll put what Team Natsu are doing when they noticed Lucy went missing. I'm not putting them at bad guys but I do want them to realize when Lucy comes back that she can handle herself instead of being protected all the time…I just gave away a tiny detail of what's going to happen when she comes back but oh well. Oh! In the next two chapters will be about Lector and Frosch going back home and Lucy's real secret will be revealed after the two or three chapters. I didn't want to be rude or anything but the Shugo Charas aren't really suspicious except for Ikuto but since he's not there often, so they'll still believe Lucy is Amu's step-sister until after Lector and Frosch leave. After the two or three chapters Lucy will tell them she's not from their world however she will not tell them she's going to leave the world eventually. My words are all over the place but I want to get through to you guys. I hope you still continue reading this story and I will try my very best to update more. See you later minna-san!**


	7. Goodbye Lector and Frosch Part 1

**Hello and here is the new chapter for you guys! These two or three chapters will focus on Lector and Frosch leaving the Shugo Chara world. After these chapters, Lucy will come clean to the others. I would also like it if you guys correct my grammar and mistakes since I don't completely see them when I go over them. Oh! I'm already set up a poll so go to my page and vote ne? But don't blame me if the poll is bad since I'm not used to it yet. I don't have anything else to say for now but I'll still have an author's note at the end of each chapter if I have anything to say. Anyway, I just realized that Sting and Rogue doesn't come until then and there should be still young so, I decided that Sabertooth was already a guild but didn't enter the Grand Magic Games until Fairy Tail got stuck on the island. I'll explain more at the end so it won't be so confusing now. Also, the Kukai and Lucy's date is similar to a Fanfiction story I read but I don't remember the name very well and I apologize if I took it. I don't own that plot and I want to make it clear. The date at the café is my idea though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these chapters!**

**Warnings: Some characters may be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them. These chapters will be **_**very**_** similar to the anime however, a bit different since there's Lucy now. There will be some chapters that don't really involve the episodes and are just my original idea.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_[Previous Chapter]_

"_That was really fun. Thank you for having me for dinner." Lucy smiled as she bowed politely. Unkai waved his hand lazily._

"_Don't be so formal. When you're around us just give us a high five, peace sign or a punch in the arm if you want." Unkai exclaimed lazily. Lucy smiled cutely and nods._

"_Anyway, I'll walk you home Lucy." Kukai grins as he walked Lucy home._

"_Thank you for the present Kukai-kun…I had fun with your brothers too." Lucy smiled softly as Kukai walked her home. Kukai put his hand behind his head while grinning sheepishly._

"_No problem. I'm glad you enjoy spending time with my brothers. They get kinda crazy if I bring a girl home." Kukai laughed while Lucy giggled._

"_Sou ka…Oh! This is for you. I got this for you although it's not really special…" Lucy mumbled as she handed Kukai a small wrapped present. Kukai took the present and opened it revealing the soccer keychain Lucy brought yesterday._

"_Ah! It's a soccer keychain!" Kukai exclaimed holding the keychain. Lucy slightly blushed and buried her face slightly in her new scarf._

"_Y-Yeah…Aries talked to Daichi so she told me that you liked soccer so I thought I could give this to you…B-Besides, it sorta reminded me of you so I thought you might like it…" Lucy mumbled as she turned her head slightly. Kukai blinked before letting out a grin and placed his arm around Lucy._

"_Thanks Lucy!" Kukai grin widely with a small blush while Lucy laughed._

"_Your welcome Kukai-kun. Oh! This is where I live. Thank you for walking me home Kukai-kun. I'll see you soon?" Lucy tilted her head curiously._

"_Of course!" Kukai gave her a thumb-ups while Lucy smiled._

"_Loke will kill me for doing this but it'll be funny to see his reaction." Lucy smirked in her head as she gave a quick peak on Kukai's face. Kukai widened his eyes in shock and blushed furiously._

"_Thanks for the date Kukai-kun! See you soon!" Lucy grinned widely as she waved bye. Aries turned to Daichi with a cute smile._

"_T-Thank you f-for the d-date. I had f-fun with y-you. See you a-again Daichi-kun." Aries smiled as she blushed when she gave Daichi a kiss on the cheek. Aries flew after Lucy with a red face. Daichi flushed furiously along with Kukai. They both stood frozen until they walked home with very red faces._

_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

"_Hm? Ah! You came back from your date! How did it go?" Amu asked smiling excitedly. Lucy blinked and tilted her head cutely._

"_Hi-mi-tsu~" Lucy placed a finger on her lips with a playful wink. Amu pouted and flail her arms childishly._

"_Lucy-nee!" Amu cried out while Lucy laughed._

* * *

**Chapter Six - Goodbye Lector and Frosch Part One**

"Eh? You're going outside with Lector and Frosch?" Amu asked surprised as she saw Lucy dressed up in warm clothes. In her arms were Lector and Frosch wearing warm clothes also.

"Yeah. I figured they might want to see the outside and this is the perfect time to bond some more. I haven't really spent that much time with them either so I want to spend today with them." Lucy answered as she smiled gently as her spirits landed on her body.

"That's true…You've been really busy since we been hunting down Mystery Eggs…Alright. You're free to go." Amu thought for a moment before giving permission. Lucy sweat-drop slightly and laugh slightly nervous.

"Hai hai. Oh! Can you call the Guardians and see if we can all visit the park tomorrow? I want to spend time with each other too. Besides, I trust them enough to let them see Lector-kun and Fro-chan." Lucy asked politely. Amu nodded in response and Lucy smiled gently.

"Arigatou Amu-chan. Well, we better take off. See you soon Amu-chan." Lucy waved slightly as she exited out the house.

"Fro is excited! Fro can't wait to see the outside!" Frosch said excitedly as Lucy walked around for a little bit. Lucy giggled slightly.

"Un…You'll love it. It's a good thing I brought some money along with me. Oh! You guys shouldn't talk too much since we don't want people wondering why you guys are talking and I don't want you guys to be taken away for being special. Besides, people will think I'm weird talking to myself." Lucy said softly. Lector and Frosch nodded in response.

"I'm glad your wounds are getting better though. I'm happy you guys are feeling better now." Lucy smiled softly as she petted their heads. Frosch purred loudly while Lector purred quietly. Lucy giggled at the two.

"Hm…Where should we go first?" Lucy asked looking down at the two cats. Both of them blinked and looked at each other.

"Don't know." Lector and Frosch said in union. Lucy and the spirits sweat-drop at the straightforward answer.

"Okay…Do you guys have any ideas?" Lucy asked towards her spirits. All the spirits got off Lucy and flew next to her.

"E-Eto…W-Why n-not the a-aquarium…?" Aries suggested shyly as she fidget with her dress. Lucy blinked and tilts her head slightly.

"Hm…That actually might work. Anywhere else?" Lucy nodded at the suggestion.

"There is the amusement park-ebi." Cancer suggested.

"Why not the festival today Lucy-sama?" Capricorn said politely.

"Ah! Why don't you visit Utau today? She's not going to have time to go to the park to meet Lector and Frosch." Loke suggested as he placed both of his arms behind his head.

"You just want to see Iru and Eru…" Lucy said bluntly while Loke cringed and sweat-dropped. Lucy sighed.

"Hm…That's actually a good idea…Alright. Here's the schedule then. We'll go visit Utau-chan first and might as well get to know each other more…maybe… S-Second, we'll go to the aquarium. Third, we'll go to the amusement park and lastly, we'll go to the festival." Lucy paused as she listed out their plans.

"Will that work for you guys?" Lucy asked as she looked down at the Exceeds.

"Fro is okay with the plan! Fro is really happy and excited!" Frosch said cheerfully. Lector nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let the plans unfold!" Lucy grinned widely as she quickly ran off in a random direction. Loke blinked and turned to the others.

"…Does she know where she's going?" Loke asked with a sweat-drop. The spirits shook their head. Loke twitched and sighs.

"Oh Lucy…" Loke rubbed his forehead as he shook his head slowly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"…Lucy…? What are you doing here?" Utau blinked in slight surprise. Last time she saw Lucy was at her concert when Ikuto appeared. She will never forget that memory no matter what.

"I'm taking Lector-kun and Fro-chan around the area. I thought we can come and visit since I trust you. I'm only going to be here for a bit since I have other plans as well with Lector-kun and Fro-chan." Lucy answered. She held out Lector and Frosch towards Utau so she could see them.

"The brown cat is Lector-kun while the cat in the pink costume is Frosch or Fro-chan for short." Lucy smiled slightly as she introduced the two Exceeds.

"Nice to meet you!" Frosch said cheerfully as he raised his arm in the air.

"Hmph." Lector slightly glared at Utau before turning his head to the side with crossed arms over his chest. Lucy sweat-drop slightly before giving Lector a poke on his nose.

"That's rude Lector-kun. I may have let it slide when you did it to Amu-chan doesn't mean you can do it to the others." Lucy scolded lightly.

"…Hai…" Lector grumbled as he let his arms down. Lucy gave a satisfied smile before turning back to Utau who had a blank expression.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hoshina Utau." Utau said simply while Lucy sweat-drop slightly. Maybe it was a good idea to come to Utau first since she isn't really freaking out about Lector and Frosch talking.

"Ah. Are you having another concert?" Lucy asked curiously as she noticed the setup crew again. Utau nodded in response.

"Yes. Although I'm busy right now since my hairstylist was unable to come today and I have to look for a new one." Utau answered as she gave a deep sigh.

"Hairstylist…? Oh! Why don't you leave it to Cancer?" Lucy mumbled softly before coming up with an idea. Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Cancer? Oh. You mean the Shugo Chara with the messy brown hair right? How is he going to help me?" Utau asked as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Cancer is actually a hairstylist. He's actually good so he could get your hair done in 5 minutes." Lucy answered as Cancer bowed politely to Utau. Then Utau's eyes sparkled and grabbed Lucy's hands. Lector and Frosch dropped to the ground but somehow caught themselves.

"Really?! You're a lifesaver!" Utau said excitedly while Lucy laughed nervously.

"H-Hai…I'm glad I could be helpful to you Utau-chan…" Lucy sweat-dropped again as she slightly twitched. Lector snickered and sent Lucy a smug smirk. Lucy slightly glared at Lector while Frosch looked between his best friend and his new friend.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Yosh. Do you have a specific hairstyle? I don't want to give you a hairstyle you don't like…" Lucy asked as she trailed off.

"Don't care." Utau said bluntly. Lucy sweat-dropped along with some of her spirits.

"Hai hai. Let's get started then. Do your best Cancer." Lucy turned to Cancer. Cancer nodded.

"Snip, Snap, Cut! Character Change!" Cancer bowed like a gentlemen and gave a small smile. Lucy's pink ribbons changed into crabs' hair-tie and a pair of scissors appeared on Lucy's hand.

"Leave all the hairstyles to me!" Lucy gave a playful wink and quickly snipped Utau's hair. It took her 5 minutes and Utau's hair was different. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a couple of flowers and sparkles on her hair. Her bangs were clipped with a pink heart shaped hair clip and a black heart shaped hair clip.

"Hm…Not bad." Utau commented as she stared at herself in the mirror. Lucy gave a sigh in relief knowing Utau liked it. Her ribbon returned back to normal and Cancer gave a satisfied nod. Lucy blinked and noticed the time.

"Ah! We better get going to the aquarium! I don't want Lector-kun and Fro-chan to miss this! I'll see you again soon Utau-chan!" Lucy said quickly as she swooped Lector and Frosch in her arms before running off.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"This is so cool! Everything is so big!" Frosch said excitedly as they explore the aquarium. There weren't a lot of people so it was okay for them to talk but they still can't walk though.

"The fishes are small…" Lector slightly glared at a fish as it stared at him. Lucy silently laughed to herself when Lector was having a glaring/staring contest with a fish.

"Haha. I know. Most of these fishes are smaller than the fishes we usually see at…home…" Lucy trailed off as a pain expression appeared on her face before it disappeared.

"Is Lucy okay? Do you not like home?" Frosch asked curiously as Lector turned to her. Lucy bit her bottom lip and sighs.

"I'm fine. Just a little bad memory." Lucy answered as she waved her hand to drop the subject. Lucy stopped when she noticed two fish together.

"Aw~ That's so cute!" Lucy gushed childishly as her eyes sparkled at the two fishes.

"Ne ne! How was your date with Kukai?" Frosch asked cutely. Lucy froze and slowly turned to Lector and Frosch.

"H-How do you know about that?" Lucy asked nervously. Lector gave a smug smirk at Lucy.

"Amu was complaining about your date and wondering why you wouldn't tell her. But since we're alone we can bug you as much as we want until you tell us." Lector answered smirking. Lucy twitched and lowers her head slightly.

"_T-This cannot be happening…I already have to deal with Amu-chan and now this? Ugh…" _Lucy thought with a groan.

"…You guys are evil Exceeds aren't ya?" Lucy pouted slightly as she gave a semi-glare at the two Exceeds. Both of them shrugged in response. Then a light bulb lit up on top of Lucy.

"Since we're both here why don't you tell me about your partners?" Lucy asked changing the topic. Lucy smirked when she successfully changed the topic.

"Fro's partner is Rogue Cheney! He's quiet and mature but he really cares for Fro! He's part of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!" Frosch said cheerfully and that made Lucy laugh.

"My partner is Sting Eucliffe of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth too! Sting-kun is the best compared to the others! He had never lost a match!" Lector said arrogantly as he puffed his chest out. Lucy blinked before tilting her head slightly.

"He never lost a match?" Lucy asked curiously. Lector nodded proudly as he continued to puff out his chest.

"…Just a curious thought, what would you do if he lost a match?" Lucy asked as her spirits stopped and stared at the two.

"W-What? He's not going to lose!" Lector protested. Lucy sighed softly before gazing at Lector with a serious expression.

"Look. I understand you believed Sting-san is the best however…there are stronger people in the world and Sting-san could lose to them if he keeps on believing he's the best. You won't learn anything from winning unless you lose. You simply learn better from losing than winning all the time." Lucy said seriously as her eyes showed no expression. Lector and Frosch slightly flinched.

"I'm not really trying to be harsh but there are times where someone will lose and you can't do anything about it. Denying the fact of someone important to you just lost for the first time hurts but…" Lucy trailed off as her eyes softened while the cats watched her.

"But even if you lose a match, you can learn a lot more from your defeat rather than victory. Winning all the time is sometimes fun but it's better to learn from your mistakes from your loss. It hurts knowing that you lost for the first time but it's a feeling that you'll get used to." Lucy finished. The atmosphere was quite tensed until Lucy broke it.

"Ah! Sorry Lector-kun. I guess I was being too harsh. I didn't mean to ruin our plans today. I don't want our day together be about fighting. Sorry." Lucy smiled sheepishly as she scratched her cheek awkwardly. Although she was mentally slamming her head on the wall repeatedly knowing she probably strained their relationships.

"Eto...Just forget what I said. Let's focus on her plans today ne?" Lucy smiled slightly. Lector clenched his fists before shaking his head slowly. Frosh looked at the two worriedly.

"No…" Lector said quietly. Lucy blinked in surprised before letting out a small frown.

"Eh?"

"…I…I understand…what you're trying to tell me…" Lector mumbled as he turned his head. Lucy blinked and frowns slightly.

"Demo…"

"…I-It's fine…I-I'll…be careful from now on…I…shouldn't been too arrogant…" Lector mumbled as his ears went down. Lucy cringed when she noticed the ears going down. Now she just feels guilty for scolding him.

"I-I'm sorry Lector-kun…I didn't mean to scold you…!" Lucy whined slightly as her eyes showed guilt. Lector shook his head.

"I-I told you it's fine! It's better to learn now instead of learning the hard way…" Lector said quietly. Lucy groaned quietly to herself. She totally ruined it!

"I-I'm sorry! You don't have to change! I'm just warning you! Don't be upset!" Lucy flails her arms as her inner chibi was panicking.

"I told you it's fine! Don't worry about it!" Lector huffed as he folds his arms over his chest. Lucy pouted slightly.

"No it's not! I shouldn't have scolded you! I didn't mean to be rude!" Lucy argued. Lector shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm telling you it's fine! I don't want you to worry!" Lector argued back. The spirits and Frosh sweat-dropped.

"How did a tensed atmosphere turned into an argument?" Loke asked to no one. The spirits shrugged along with Frosch.

"Okay, okay. Stop right now. Let's get to the point since you guys somehow made the tensed atmosphere change into an argument. Lucy wants you to understand that Sting will lose someday and she wants you to be prepared when the time comes. Lector wants you to know he'll be careful when the time comes and he understands what you're trying to tell him. Are we all good now?" Loke said as he turned to Lucy and then Lector. Both of them blinked and looked at each other before nodding slowly.

"Sorry Lector-kun. I guess I worry too much." Lucy said smiling sheepishly as she scratched her cheek. Lector turned his head with a small blush on his cheeks.

"…I'm sorry too…" Lector mumbled. Frosch looked at the two before letting out a wide smile on his face. Frosch jumped next to the two and turned to Lector.

"W-What?" Lector scoffed slightly. Frosch grinned slyly as he nudged Lector slightly.

"Lector's being nice~ Lector's being nice~" Frosch teased while Lector flushed more and a tick mark appeared on top of his head.

"The mighty Lector has finally cracked and is becoming a new Exceed." Loke teased with a smirk on his face. Aries giggled while Cancer and Capricorn gave a very small smile.

"U-Urusai!" Lector shouted again as he chased after Frosch and Loke. Lucy started to laugh as they flew around the area. Lucy blinked in surprised before letting out a warm laugh.

"Haha! Mou!" Lucy laughed as she clutched her sides and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes as she watched Lector chase Frosch and Loke. Unknown to her, an egg in her bag wriggled slightly.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"…" Lucy scowled darkly as she stomped around the area. Lector and Frosch slightly winced from Lucy's tight grip.

"Of all things they just had to show up during our time together. Who knows when they'll be gone and those stupid things just had to show up and ruin our plans together. Why couldn't they show up tomorrow where the Guardians are all together but no. They just had to show up now…!" Lucy rant darkly as tick marks appeared on her forehead. Loke cringed slightly at Lucy's anger. They were headed towards the amusement park however things went downhill when they saw a couple of X-Eggs flew by them and Lucy has to purity them or else the X-Eggs will cause destruction around the area.

"C-Calm down now Lucy. Once we purity them then we have the entire day to do whatever we want." Loke said nervously. Lucy snapped her head quickly towards him causing him to flinch.

"…Fine. The sooner we finish purifying the X-Eggs then we get to finish our plans." Lucy huffed angrily. Loke sighed in relief as Aries patted his back in comfort. Lector and Frosch sighed in relief as they no longer felt the strong grip on them.

"Found you! You're going to pay for interrupting our plans today!" Lucy snapped as she stood in front of the three X-Eggs.

"Cancer, I'll be using you this time!" Lucy said as Cancer nodded. A bright light started to appear on her cherry blossom choker.

"Unlock my heart!" Lucy was enveloped in a bright pink light and when the light ended, she was in a different outfit. She wore a white striped shirt with a loose sky blue tie around her neck, a black skirt, a black belt that could hold things, a small tool bag on the right, long white tights, black high heel boots, her hair was braided and was on her left shoulder, her bangs were clipped by crab-like clips and a black and white bracelet.

"Chara Nari: Moldavite Crab!" Lucy threw a scissor in the air and caught as she gave a wink along with a small grin.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces for ruining my plans with Lector-kun and Fro-chan!" Lucy smiled wickedly sweet as her eyes started to gleam. The X-Eggs shivered along with the spirits.

"Muri! Muri!" Then the X-Eggs started to crack. Lucy clicked her tongue as she narrow her eyes at the X-Eggs.

"X Characters!" The three X-Characters grinned widely at Lucy. A murderous aura appeared around Lucy as her eyes started to gleam again.

"Bring it on! X Cross!" Lucy grabbed two scissors and swiped them in an X form. The X was light pink and headed towards the X-Characters. The X-Characters quickly dodged the attack and shot a dark beam towards Lucy.

"Crab Shield!" A large shield shaped as a crab appeared in front of her and caused a small explosion. The shield disappeared with Lucy undamaged. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"…I wish I could come up with a better name…" Lucy mumbled quietly to herself as her eyebrow twitched and dodged the attacks quickly.

"Go Lucy!" Frosch and Lector cheered as Lucy gave a small nod towards them. Then she turned her head towards the X-Characters and narrows her eyes in determination.

"I better end this quickly…I don't have the Humpty Lock but let's see if this choker does the same thing…" Lucy mumbled quietly to herself.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Lucy winked as she pointed at the X-Characters. Instead of a large pink heart, a large cherry blossom flower appeared.

"Purify Flower!" Lucy placed both of her hands together as a ray of light shot towards the X-Characters. The light has different colored cherry blossom flowers around them and the X mark on the X-Characters broke.

"Thank you Lucy-chan!" The three Shugo Chara chorused together. Lucy gave a small smile and nod at the three.

"You're welcome." Lucy replied as the three Shugo Chara went back into their eggs. Lucy twitched and stared at her hands.

"Purify Flower…? I really wish I could come up with a better name…" Lucy groaned as Lector and Frosch jumped into her arms. Loke sweat-drop and patted Lucy's head in comfort.

"There there, at least you still have time with Lector and Frosch. We should get going fast so we can finish our plans." Loke suggested as Lucy sighed.

"Fine…" Lucy pouted slightly as she walked. She had a small tick mark on her head as her eyebrow twitched.

"_I swear if I see another X-Characters or X-Eggs I'll crush them and make them regret trying to ruin my plans with Lector-kun and Fro-chan…" _Lucy growled in her head as she slightly tightens her grip on Lector and Frosch. Lector and Frosch slightly yelped at her sudden tightness on them.

"Ah. Sorry Lector-kun, Fro-chan. Just thinking of something." Lucy smiled sweetly as Lector and Frosch nodded quickly noticing her eyes gleam slightly of pain and suffering towards something. That look in her eyes just shows them they don't want to know what she's thinking about.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Alright, since we're here what do you guys want to do?" Lucy asked as she looked down in her arms. Lector and Frosch looked at each other and grinned.

"Rollercoaster!" Lector and Frosch chorused as Lucy sweat-dropped.

"…Okay…Let's go." Lucy said slowly. She has a small feeling she might regret agreeing to this. She hopes it isn't so bad.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"I stand corrected…" Lucy groaned weakly as she slumped down on the bench. Her head was going to _**explode **_from going on the stupid rollercoaster **5 **times.

"…You guys plotted this didn't you…?" Lucy asked weakly. Lector gave a smug smirk while Frosch gave a wide smile.

"Maybe~" Lector grinned widely as Lucy gave a small smile. It's a good thing Lector is changing a little bit after their little argument.

"A-Are y-you a-alright L-Lucy?" Aries asked worriedly. Lucy looked up at her charas and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. I'm okay now though." Lucy replied as she got up the bench. She looked down at Lector and Frosch and smiled widely.

"Let's go on the Tea Cup next. We can relax for a bit and go on other rides later." Lucy said. Lector and Frosch nodded in agreement. Lucy scooped the both of them in her arms and walked to the Tea Cup. Lucy looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting darker.

"_Hm…I wonder if I have to wear a kimono…Oh well." _Lucy thought with a sigh. She waited in the line for a bit until it was her turn to go on the Tea Cup. She sat in a light green with golden yellow lines tea cup.

"_This is what I call relaxing…" _Lucy thought as a soft smile appeared on her face and closed her eyes. It was strangely quiet until she felt a tug on her coat. She reopened her eyes and saw a sad look on Frosch's face.

"Ne Lucy…Will Fro and Lector see Lucy again after we leave…?" Frosch asked quietly as Lucy slightly widened her eyes in surprise.

"…I'm not sure…I actually never thought of that either…" Lucy replied slowly.

"_Now that you mention it…I was already used to Lector-kun and Fro-chan around that I didn't know they have to go back to their world…For some reason my heart hurts at the thought of them leaving me…" _Lucy thought with a small frown.

"_It hurts but I know I can't keep them here forever…At a time like this I have to let them go…" _Lucy thought sadly as she clenched her fists slightly. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down and petted the two Exceeds gently.

"I'm sure we'll meet again though. I'm pretty sure I have to stay here for a while so until the time comes for me to go back home. But I'm sure when I come back home we'll meet again with each other someday. So this isn't a goodbye. I'm sure fate will have us all meet up again." Lucy gave a small smile as she continued to pet the two Exceeds.

"Demo…What if Fro and Lector forget Lucy when we go back home?" Frosch asked as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"It might be possible but don't worry! When I come back home I'll make sure you guys recover your memories of me! That's a promise!" Lucy said confidently. Loke chuckled softly as he sat on her shoulder.

"…Okay…Fro trust Lucy so Fro believes Lucy will help Fro and Lector recover our memory together!" Frosch sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. Lector nodded slightly in agreement.

"Well then, let's have fun while we can!" Lucy grinned widely as she exited the Tea Cup and ran around the amusement park. Loke chuckled as Lucy and the Exceeds laughed together.

"_If Lector and Frosch are going back home, Lucy's secret will be revealed if the Guardians are there…I should probably discuss with her later at home though. I can't ruin her plan with them today." _Loke thought as he stared at the three.

"A-Are y-you a-alright Loke…?" Aries asked slightly worried. Loke snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head.

"Yes. I was just thinking of something. Don't worry about it too much." Loke answered calmly as he flashed Aries with his charming smile.

"O-Okay…" Aries mumbled softly as she fidgeted slightly.

"Oi~ Hurry up before I leave you guys behind~" Lucy sang happily as the two turned to Lucy who was waving at them.

"Roger!" Loke playfully saluted and turned to Aries.

"Let's catch up with them ne?" Loke smiled as he stuck out his hand out towards Aries. Aries blushed slightly and slowly grabbed his hand.

"H-Hai…" Aries smiled slightly as they quickly flew after Lucy and the others.

"_His hand is warm…" _Aries thought as she blushed slightly and stared at her hands. Aries blushed more and silently scold herself for even thinking that.

"Mou, you guys are slow! Come on, I want to go on more rides!" Lucy pouted cutely while Loke chuckled slightly.

"Hai hai, let's get going then." Loke smiled as Lucy brightened up. Lucy grinned widely and quickly ran to another ride.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hah~ That was fun!" Lucy grinned widely as she walked down the sidewalk. Lector and Frosch were in her arms and were asleep.

"Glad you had fun Lucy-sama." Capricorn said as he bowed slightly. Lucy's eyes softened and nodded.

"I was happy our plan didn't get ruin by that man at the festival." Lucy huffed in annoyance. If the man didn't appear in front of them then everything would've been fine.

"There there, that was the past." Loke patted Lucy's head.

"That was 3 hours ago." Lucy said bluntly as Loke sweat-drop at her straightforward answer.

"Ok-ay…But you didn't let that man get to you so it's fine right?" Loke grinned nervously. Lucy didn't reply until she let out a sigh.

"I guess…It's too bad Lector-kun and Fro-chan fell asleep after I finish beating up that crazy man." Lucy pouted slightly. Loke sweat-dropped.

"_That's something you shouldn't be proud of Lucy." _Loke thought as he slightly sweat-drop. Then Loke remembered something important.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Once we go back to your room, we need to discuss something important." Loke said seriously as Lucy stopped for a moment. She studied him for a moment and nodded.

"…Alright. We'll discuss this after Amu-chan goes to bed and I set these guys to bed." Lucy answered as she closed her eyes before reopening them as she continued to walk home.

"It's going to be quite weird without them around huh?" Loke asked quietly as Lucy's eyes softened.

"Yeah…I'm going to miss them…but I'm positive we'll meet again soon. Besides, I shouldn't be upset so often, it won't do me any good." Lucy laughed softly.

"Tadaima." Lucy said slightly loud as she neatly placed her shoes on the ground at the door. She entered the living room with a surprise look on her face. Amu was on the coach sleeping and there were some small bags under her eyes.

"Amu has been waiting for you to come home. She told me you were hanging out with your friends and won't be back until then. Even though she knew about your plans, she couldn't help but wait for you to come home." Midori said softly as Lucy widened her eyes in shock and surprise.

"Amu-chan…" Lucy murmured softly as a soft smile appeared on her face. Her eyes softened as she laid her eyes on Amu.

"I'm going to head off to bed so make sure to bring her to bed okay?" Midori said softly as she smiled. Lucy nodded and slowly walked towards Amu.

"Baka…You didn't have to wait for me…" Lucy whispered softly as she slowly strokes Amu's hair gently. Amu made a small noise and lean closer to the touch.

"Can you guys bring Lector-kun and Fro-chan up to our room? I can't carry all three of them." Lucy said softly as the spirits nodded. Lucy gently handed Lector and Frosch towards the spirits before turning to Amu.

"Lucy-nee…" Amu mumbled softly. Lucy laughed softly and slowly carried Amu in her arms up the stairs. Amu nuzzles closer to the warmth and slept peacefully. Lucy opened the door and gently set Amu on the bed. She covered Amu with the blanket and did the same to Lector and Frosch. Then she turned to Loke and the others with a serious expression.

"What did you want to discuss about?" Lucy asked calmly as she tilts her head to the right.

"Tomorrow we're going to introduce Lector and Frosch to the Guardians however, there might be a slight chance Lector and Frosch has to leave tomorrow. If that truly happens, your real secret will be blown Lucy to Guardians. Not only that, you have to explain to them about your true self and wonder if they can even trust you after you explain to them." Loke answered as he folded his arms over his chest. Lucy stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before letting out a deep sigh.

"I know. I have a small gut feeling Lector-kun and Fro-chan will disappear tomorrow in front of the Guardians. However, I don't know how the Guardians will react after I explain to them." Lucy said honestly and closed her eyes.

"But…I'll know when the time comes. If they can't trust me then I'll help from afar. Hm…I guess you could say 'A shadow that helps from afar'…I'm not completely sure if they're going to trust me but that's up to them. I can't force them to trust me after I explain them about the real me." Lucy said.

"Well, whatever your decision is Lucy-sama, we'll help you no matter what. You've been by our side and we'll return the favor." Capricorn said as Lucy smiled softly.

"Arigatou minna-san…" Lucy said softly as the spirits smiled.

"Y-You s-should get s-some rest L-Lucy…Y-You have p-plans with t-the G-Guardians…" Aries stuttered shyly. Lucy laughed lightly and nodded.

"Arigatou Aries. Don't worry; I'll have enough rest for tomorrow." Lucy smiled at the spirits. Lucy changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and entered her room again. She lay on the bed and gently stroked Amu's hair.

"Oyasumi minna-san…" Lucy whispered softly as Loke turned off the lights.

"Oyasumi Lucy/-sama." The spirits said softly as Lucy closed her eyes and let herself be taken by the darkness.

"_I hope things will be okay tomorrow…" _Lucy thought before she blacked out.

* * *

**Okay, as I reread this chapter I noticed Lucy got Capricorn during the island so I'm twisting my story a bit and to warn you guys these are small spoilers. Basically, I'm making Lucy know Capricorn until they go back and I'm planning to erase Capricorn memories of Lucy in the Shugo Chara World and then Capricorn will remember Lucy again after she beat him on the island. As for Lector and Frosch, like I said Sting and Rogue will already join Sabertooth when they were young and didn't enter the Grand Magic Games until after the island disappeared. I know this chapter is rushed but don't worry, I'm going to revise it later after I finish the next chapter and I'll make sure to include the Fairy Tail gang along with what happened at the festival as extras in the next chapter. Just to warn you guys, I'm having some writer's block so things are a bit slow but I'll make sure to still update though. The next chapter should be up probably Monday but Tuesday at most. Also, I'm actually got to add some small translation from some Japanese words to English in the next chapter to help you guys and like at the top, I already made a poll so please vote for the couples you like. For the people who are choosing the crossover pairings you have to wait until the sequel since it feels weird for me to have a 17-year-old girl in a 13-year-old body and dating a boy that's younger than her. But don't worry the couple you choose will end up together later. I think that's pretty much it but I'll come back to you guys later in the next chapter with another author's note. I hope you still continue reading and special thanks to you reviewers! You guys made me very happy and I'm pretty confident that it's your comments that kept me typing! Thank you minna-san and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
